


Where's [____]?

by zephyrus_0207



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: "evil" Namine, COM references, Cheeky ventus, Comments really help me out guys, DDD references, Extra parts in the notes, Gives me some motivation, Grown ass adults beating up kids, Kairi gets the keyblade, Kairi has three dads, Kairi is given an upgrade, Multi, Ones that aren't technically canon are Omakes, Riku is a jerk but a good friend, Riku replica and sora are friends, Sora is Ventus's son, Stop messing with children XD, THIS IS AN ANGST FIC, The organization is bullying middle schoolers, Traverse Town, Ventus no, Wonderland, but she is a good girl, divergence from canon, dumb teenagers, fight me, hello, hi, ish, just is going through some stuff, olympus, omake below, riku is a high key disaster gay, so many misunderstandings, sora is a magic main now I guess, tags added with new chapters, that is a plot point, they'll be labeled, yes - Freeform, you are warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/pseuds/zephyrus_0207
Summary: *On Hiatus temp*AU where Kairi is the one who wakes up in Traverse town with the keyblade, leading her onto an adventure to find her best friends.Where while Riku walks further into the darkness to find his best friend, he doesn't notice the light following him.And Where Sora is far too happy for his own good...





	1. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omake at the end, technically, non canon, but more so a look into Sora and Riku's childhood relationship before Kairi

He waits for him as he always does, sitting on the tree where the star shaped fruit that she talked about so long ago gently waving in the wind.

The Island and Sea are peaceful today the waves gently crashing against the shoreline, all while the bluest sky he’s ever seen pulls everything together in what he would call a paradise.  

 

The laughs of children echo past his ears, a few words slip out from time to time.

 

_Our secret place..._

 

_Riku..._

 

_Kairi..._

 

_Our Island..._

 

_Raft..._

 

_Look at which one of us is winning..._

 

_Paopu..._

 

Safe from the outside, the warmth of his protector always present within this heart they share.

 

“Hey!”

 

His heart races as his Protector finds him again. A small child racing towards him with a giant smile on his face.

 

By the time he arrives the child is already out of breath, gasping out words. “C-haa, C’mon C’mon!!”

 

He pulls at his hand with the strength that only a child could have.

 

“You come with me!!”

 

He chuckles, following as he always does when his protector visits.

 

He arrives in a cave with the small child pointing to new wall carvings.

 

“Lookit’, me and Kairi drew them!”

 

“They’re good.” He ruffles his Protector’s hair, feeling joy that’s reflected in this child’s smile.

“Isn’t it? Hey, you know, Riku said that Kairi’s from another world.“

 

He flinches slightly at this, at the excitement that Sora has on his face.

 

“He says that when we’re older, we’re gonna visit her world!”

 

A frown forms on his face.

 

“Sora.” He rests on his knees, still holding the hand of his protector. “Do you really wanna leave your home?”

 

“Hm? Sora tilts his head in confusion.

 

“You know if you leave, you may never come back. And even if you do, everything may be different.” His head lowerers at the memories, eyes lidded with grief.

 

“Are you from a different world too?” Sora asks. “Like Kairi?”

 

He smirks gently. “Something like that…” but he’s pulled from his pain by Sora, ruffling his hair aggressively, mirroring the act of the one sheltered, holding a smile on his face.

 

His Protector’s words are unwavering, behind a smile of pure determination, shining brighter than even…

 

“Sora, the outside world is dangerous...If you go, I won't be able to protect you or your friends.” Images of keyblades clashing against each other ring in his mind, just as that terrible smile does. He can't help but grit his teeth in anger at the memory...

 

“That’s okay!” Sora hugs him tightly much to his surprise, “I’ll protect you and Kairi and Riku too! Then, we’ll all go to your world too! You and Kairi! We’ll find your worlds! And then..." He thinks for a moment, "And then we'll all play together!!"

 

He gently returns the gesture, a genuine smile gracing his face.

  


_I’m fine where I am now, so long as you’re here, this place will be my home_

  
  


The sit together until the day- Sora’s night- comes to an end, the child curled up on his lap, grasping his shirt to remind him that his friend is still there with him. 

 

_He looks so peaceful..._

 

The Sheltered thinks to himself.

  


Soon, His protector disappears as he returns to the waking world, leaving him alone once again...

 

 

  
  
  
Ventus smiles to himself, grasping his heart in memories long past; Still sitting on the tree that he and Sora once shared.

  


He worries for his protector, his friend; now, years later, Sora no longer visits, most likely more oriented in the world that his friends keep him company in. He still hasn’t given up on the raft, nor has his dearest friends. They, just like he once was, are anxious to see the outside worlds.

He hopes that so long as the 3 remain together that they will not falter just as they once did.

 

He’s not lonely here, it took awhile for him to realize, but this place, this sanctuary within Sora’s heart is a place where his former fears no longer exist.

 

Because now, he’s not alone anymore.

 

The smile fades however as he looks back up towards the once blue sky, now laden with storm clouds while the sea and island sit in calm towards a future calamity.

 

There is a familiar air of foreboding, one that feels all too familiar.

 

But there’s nothing to be done, not yet anyway; For now he can only hope that within those feelings of forgotten memories that they share will never allow Sora to be lonesome. That no matter where he goes, no matter how low he falls into despair, he will never be alone in his battles, and that no matter what, his kindness all those years ago will be returned tenfold when the time comes....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake: 
> 
> Sora walked ahead of Riku, happily looking around. 
> 
> "He's around here somewhere! I can feel it!" 
> 
> Riku sighed at his best friend, as of late he was always talking about his friend who lived on the island. Everyone else assumed that he was just pretending as he always did, even indulging him by asking about who they were.  
> To which Sora said, "His name's Ven, n' he from another world!" 
> 
> "HA!" Sora's cry startled Riku as he ran into the arms of an oddly dressed dark blonde haired boy older then they. "See? Told you Riku!" Sora cried out happily as he hugged "Ven" tightly. 
> 
> Immediately, an air of possession rose as Riku glared at this new person who, in his eyes, was stealing his best friend. 
> 
> "Let go of Sora!!" 
> 
> Ven looked down cheekily at this sassy child. "Is this Riku, Sora?" He asked, kneeling down to let Sora go, but he still held his hand. 
> 
> "Yup!" Sora cried out happily, ignorant of the animosity his best friend was throwing. 
> 
> Ven looked down at the child, easily seeing that this kid had the same aura of protectiveness that Terra had. 
> 
> "Hey Riku, what would you do if I took Sora with me back to my world?"
> 
> There was a brief moment between the three, where Riku was processing what this person had just said, and now was shocked that Sora was smiling and jerking at Ven's hand with bounding excitement. 
> 
> "Really Really?!" 
> 
> "Yup, just you and me." Ven smiled, very much aware of what he was doing. 
> 
> Riku immediately pulled Sora back from this now, stranger threatening to take away his best friend. "I would find you, and then I'd beat you up!" 
> 
> Ventus, rested his head on his hands in slight disbelief, "So you'd go all the way to another world just to beat me up and take Sora back?" 
> 
> "Yeah!" Riku puffed his cheeks in anger while Sora looked at Ven in confusion at what was happening. 
> 
> "Well then," Ventus stood. "Guess I'll have to do my best to keep Sora all to myself." He chuckled at his own words, all while infuriating Riku. 
> 
> "C'mon Sora, we're going home!" He pulled his friends hand back towards the boat. 
> 
> "M'kay! Bye Ven!" Sora waved back happily, as Ven did the same, thinking to himself with a happy smirk. 
> 
>  
> 
> //That kid is going to hate me when he grows up//


	2. Traverse town*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi wakes up in Traverse Town with little memory of what happened on the Destiny Islands
> 
> *Another part to this chapter has been added. A.K.A. I forgot Jiminy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The segway setup chapter

Kairi felt a wave of drowsiness as she opened her eyes to a foreign world feeling something fiercely lick against her face. Sitting nearby is a rather happy fella wagging his tail happily at her, once again licking her face. 

_ A Dog? _

She giggled, pushing him back gently, "Down boy!" 

He complied as she smiled at him, taking notice of the tag chained to his collar.

"Pluto?" She asked. 

He barked in response, wagging his tail as though he wanted to play but then immediately turned his tail and running away down an alley. 

"Hey wait-" As she reaches out for the dog, a light appears in her hand. "Huh?" There appears weird looking sword in her hand, it's kind of heavy as she lifts it to get a better look. 

...A key?

**[The Kingdom Key]**

A name poped into her head, much to her fascination. Suddenly, she realized- 

"Sora!?" She calls out, stumbling as she lifts her weary body, leaning against the wall for support. "Sora!" Once again she calls, but in this new world only a scream answers her call.

A woman fleeing fell nearby, backing away from a monster with fierce yellow eyes.

"Stay away!!" She screamed as she turned away but in a moment she disappeared and a new monster appears nearby, this one in a rugged armor as it flails around running.

Kairi backed away, frightened for a moment until she realizes with anger.

_ These are the monsters who attacked the island. _

Instead of wavering she grips this new weapon with both hands.

"Where's Sora?!" She angrily asks the image of these monsters surrounding her friend flashing in her mind just as she reached out for him. 

But these monsters only waver in place, from behind she feels a slash.

"NGh-" She turned around seeing herself surrounded from all corners.

Kairi gritted her teeth together in anger, "Fine." she muttered, charging at the enemy. 

  
  


Fearsome as they appeared, they are no match for the light standing before them.

Kairi caught her breath, the Keyblade still in her hand gripping it tightly. 

 

“You fight well.” 

She immediately turned around to see an older man standing nearby. His stature and fierce looking eyes remind her of Riku in a way, but that didn't waver her suspicion of this new possible foe. 

 

“But how long are you really going to last out here? As long as you keep that Keyblade they’ll keep coming after you over and over again.” 

 

“Who are you?” She asks, taking note of what he said. 

 

“Why though, would it choose a kid like you?” The stranger mutters under his breath. 

 

_ Huh? _

 

“Never mind.” He shook his head, walking towards towards her, “Now, let’s take a look at that keyblade.” 

An image flashes in her mind, a hand holding hers, just as this weapon in her hand appears in both of their for a moment.

Kairi takes a defensive stance, an aura of protectiveness surrounding her.

 

“I’m not handing this over to you.” 

 

The stranger stops walking, looking over her once before sighing. “So you wanna do this the hard way?”

Her silence is all he needs for them both to charge at each other, their weapons clashing against each other.

 

 

Already weakened from her previous battles, Kairi gasps for breath as the stranger falls to his knee defeated. 

 

“ Had...enough...yet…?”  

 

A wave of exhaustion befalls her, as once again darkness takes hold. 

  
  


…

….

  
  


“-ari…” 

 

“Kai…” 

  
  


Kairi opened her eyes again to an unfamiliar ceiling. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

She turned her head to see a girl with black hair an odd clothes standing nearby her bed. 

 

“I think so…” She sat up, pushing away the bed sheets. “Who are you?” 

 

The girl smiled brightly, “I’m the great ninja thief, Yuffie!” 

 

“...I'm Kairi.” She tilted her head, confused at this girl's words. 

 

Yuffie shook away her thoughts of confusion, waving her hands to grab her attention. “But all you need to know is that, so long as you have that Keyblade right over there.” She pointed to the Kingdom key sitting nearby, “and that bright heart of yours, they’re gonna keep coming after you.”

 

“That’s what the other guy said.” 

 

“Hmph, oh! You mean Squall? Yeah, he’s pretty brood-”

 

“That’s Leon.” 

 

The man, Leon, corrects, walking into the room with the two of them, agitating Kairi slightly. 

 

“You tried to take the Keyblade from me.” She states. 

 

“Because if you still had it on you while passed out those Heartless would’ve destroyed you. But I doubt that separating it from you is going to work…” Leon picked up the Keyblade but almost immediately it disappeared and reappeared in hers. “It’s not just the keyblade that’s attracting the heartless, it’s you as well.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

He sighed, “Your light.” 

 

“Basically,” Yuffie cut in, “You don’t have any darkness within in your heart, so that’s all well and good, but so the heartless are going to be more prone to wanting to, you know, off you because you’re the keyblade's chosen.That goes for those around you as well.” 

A cold chill went down Kairi’s spine. “Wait a sec, what about the Islands, my friends?!” She stood from the bed, clawing her heart in panic. 

“Honestly, if they’ve fallen into darkness, there’s no chance in getting them back.”

 

_ What?  _

 

“Woah, woah, hey now.” Yuffie caught her attention again in response to her shocked expression. “There’s a chance that maybe that your friends got away, after all, we did.” She flashed her a smile, giving Kairi some reassurance. 

She looked down at the weapon in her hand, tightening her grip on it, still worried that it would be taken from her… 

 

Suddenly, a heartless appeared, an armored on, similar to the one that appeared earlier. 

 

“Yuffie!!” 

 

“Right!” She ran out of the room, slamming open the door just as the Heartless jumped out of the window. 

 

Fall wasn’t more difficult than playing around on the Islands with her friends, with this weapon in hand her entire body felt lighter and easier to move around. 

Along the way she and Leon got separated and she ran towards a clearing lit up by the neon lights of the town.

From a distance she heard a few shouts followed by an explosion, then followed by something crashing nearby.

Two odd character were dazed by their collision, clearly looking like a dog and a duck respectively, but it was already an odd day so...

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

They zeroed in on the sound of her voice, immediately reacting as their vision cleared. “The Key!” 

 

She had little time to react, as another Heartless appeared nearby, the biggest she’d seen yet. Immediately, she placed some distance between herself and the new enemy, keeping an eye on the two oddities now scrambling for their weapons, a staff and shield respectively.

"Can you fight?!"

"Of course!!" The duck responded, sounding rather agitated. 

"No need to worry about us." His companion replied as he held up a shield. 

 

One tiring boss battle later. 

 

Kairi feel to her knees in exhaustion, the Keyblade disappearing as the danger passed. 

"You have the Keyblade." 

She nodded at the Duck's words cautiously, " Yeah...?"

"We're actually looking for the Keyblade, see." The goofy looking one informed. "Our orders were to "Follow the Key" " 

" So, you guy's are looking for me?" 

"They're from another world as well." 

"Really? Did you get lost in the Darkness as well?"

"Nope, we have a ship that can take us to other worlds." 

"Kairi, if you go with them they there's a chance that you'll be able to find your friends." 

"Really?" Her eyes shone with hope.

They nodded. 

"But there's something else you should know." 

"What's that?"

"Our ship runs on smiles, so no being sad, ya' hear?" 

"You got it." Kairi nodded, flashing a smiled at newfound hope. 

"I'm Donald Duck." He said placing his hand out. 

His comanion placing his hand on top of Donald's. "Goofy." 

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Kairi." Kairi followed their lead, placing her hand on top of theirs. 

 

"All for one, and one for all!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This is our ship!” Donald gestured towards a rather blocky looking ship sitting before them decorated in bright colors. 
> 
> “Woah! So this ship can take us to other worlds?” Kairi looked around in awe at, what was to her, strange machinery, but still exciting nonetheless. 
> 
> “Yup.” Goofy walked towards the entrance along with Donald, “Don't worry, it’s safe for us, there are special roads that only we can travel on to other worlds.” 
> 
> “Right.” Kairi sat down on one the left back seat near Goofy while Donald sat in the front, “So where’re we going now?” 
> 
> "Ahem." 
> 
> Kairi head a voice around them, but it didn't sound like Donald or Goofy. 
> 
> "Beg pardon ma'am." 
> 
> She looked down to see a nicely dressed cricket smiling up at her, she held out her hand towards him and he jumped into her palm. 
> 
> He glanced over her once before smiling with his hat in his hand, “Name’s Jiminy ma’am, I was tasked by the king to keep track of your progress as the Keyblade Master.” 
> 
> "The King?" She tilted her head curiously. 
> 
> He nodded. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders there ma’am I can just tell.” 
> 
> “Are you from the same world as Donald and Goofy?” She asked. 
> 
> Jiminy’s demeanor lowered at the mention of this, but lifted it only a second after, “Nope me and my friend Pinoc are from a different world, one the ones that fell into Darkness. We managed to get away and wake up here in Traverse town. Soon after that I met the King and he offered a way to help us." 
> 
> Jiminy showed Kairi his journal with a wayfinder looking symbol on it. “This meeting‘ll be my first venture, meeting you in Traverse town.   
> “Are you going to be okay traveling with us?” Concern rose in Kairi’s chest, scared for the small cricket. 
> 
> “No worries ma’am, I was informed to hide behind Captain Goody’s shield once danger rears her head. No need to worry yourself about me." 
> 
> Kairi sighed in relief, smiling at the cricket “You can just call me Kairi Jiminy, it sounds like we’ll be traveling together for a while." 
> 
> “No too long I hope.” Jiminy said hopefully, he bowed his head again, then jumping towards Goofy where he jumped in his pocket. 
> 
> Kairi smiled at her knew friend, feeling bittersweet recalling his words. They both knew the pain of being cast out from their original worlds, but while Jiminy had his closest friend safe in Traverse town, Riku and Sora were still out there somewhere, best case; together. She placed a hand on her heart, hoping that at least, the two of them were together.


	3. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace Unlicensed Attorney but she's doing her best and we are loving and supporting her for it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not writing a Deep Jungle chapter. It's irrelevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Headcanon. 
> 
> Riku is Book Smart. 
> 
> Kairi is Clever. 
> 
> And Sora....does his best, and we all love and support him for it.

 

“ Woah!” Kairi snapped to attention as the both Goofy and Donald jumped out of the Gumi ship, albeit rather calmly. She held out her arms as if to catch them but noticed that the weren’t immediately falling, more so like feathers drifting downward.

“Uh…” She looked down warily before jumping in after her new friends feet first. As they all fell slowly there were oddly shaped doors and clocks that remained in place as they passed by, only adding to strangeness of this new world. She and Donald landed relatively safely, both chuckling at the sight of Goofy crashing into a sofa in the room not realizing how close he was to the ground.

  
“I’M LATE! I’M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!!”

  
A rabbit in a waist coat caught their attention as he sped past them quickly jumping on Donald’s head in doing so, effectively slamming the mage's face into the ground. 

  
“NO TIME TO SAY HELLO, GOODBYE!! I’M LATE I’M LATE I’M LATE!!”  
He continued to yell as his voice faded in the distance. 

  
“...What was -”

Donald erupted in a series of unintelligible quacks, dashing after the rabbit in a fit of rage.

  
"...That?" She turned towards Goofy for some sort of explanation but he just shrugged his shoulders with a distant look in his eye, clearly within his own world. Between Donald's abrasiveness and Goofy's absent mindedness, she wondered how to two managed to function as a pair. 

In the room down the windy hall Donald was on his stomach, seemingly threatening...a door?

  
"You're simply too big." It responded?

  
The door knob had eyes and a mouth, talking just like it was a person. This didn't seem to phase Donald or Goofy, probably because they were used to seeing things like this. However, in both cases, if one could get Donald angry enough, he could probably overlook any kind of oddity, and in Goofy's case...

Kairi turned towards the Guard who for some reason was turned around looking around the room with glassy eyes. 

Perhaps Goofy had his own way of adjusting to new worlds. 

Donald was still yelling at the small door, something about the rabbit but the Door knob just yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." 

"Oh, Good Morning." Goofy responded. 

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep." 

"Wait! Kairi fell to her knees as Goofy pulled back Donald who was now squirming in his hands. "Did the rabbit run through here?" She asked, noticing the mouse hole in the wall nearby. 

The Door knob yawned again, " He did, no time to say Hello, Goodbye, he said."

"Okay, but how do we get through?"

"Why don't you try that Bottle on the table over there?"

"What table?"

From the ground suddenly a table was lifted into it's legs with two potions, both marked with different colors sitting on top. 

  
"...right." Kairi huffed out nervously. After that the Door knob began to snore again, so it was unlikely they were going to get any more out of him. She stood near the table, looking at the bottles that seemed to be filled with potion. Luckily they were labeled, but she still stood there holding the blue one in her hand. 

"Well?" Donald asked. 

She looked at him nervously, "Have you two, done anything like this before?" 

" Like what?" Goofy responded. 

"Drink something that came from another world?" 

"Trust me, we've done worse." 

"Oh," Her interest was quirked, " Like wha-" 

"JUST DRINK THE POTION!!" 

She obeyed, if only to quell the Duck's murderous intent geared towards the rabbit. In a puff of smoke they all shrunk down so small that the sleeping door knob's face looked enormous in comparison. In fact, the entire room was enormous in comparison to their now mouse like size. 

"Now, Time to find that rabbit..." 

"You mean The King." Goofy corrected. 

"Yes...The King..." But something devious had sparked within Donald's eyes, something that his two teammates felt that they could address later. 

* * *

 

As it turned out, this world had it's own unique set of Heartless, ones that were a hassle to case down, but easy to defeat once caught. They were led through a rose garden, the sounds of yelling caught their attention as the three spyed into a remote section of the garden, where it appeared there was a trial taking place. There was a young blonde girl arguing with a rather large woman acting more childish than well...a child. Still, Kairi couldn't help but feel bad for the girl who looked so out of place in the tense situation. 

 

"Shouldn't we help her?" Kairi asked. 

  
"No way." Donald shook his head. "We can't meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

  
"But-"

  
"You want to find your friends right?" Donald pointed out with an authoritative tone in his voice.

"Of course, but-" 

 "We have to focus on our mission, besides, if we mess with other worlds, who knows what could happen." 

Kairi sighed, looking back to Goofy, who seemed to be in the same boat as her but he still agreed with Donald with a shake of his head. 

"Now, come on, we've got work to do." Donald remarked as he lead the way away from the trial. 

  
"The court finds the defendant, guilty!! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart...OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"

  
"No, please!!" Alice was surrounded by cards

  
“WAIT!!”

In a moment Kairi was by Alice’s side.

 

“WA-” Donald took a double take as the keyblade wielder who was suppose to next to Goofy, was in the middle of what, now was, disruption of the court. 

“WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT!!!” The Queen of Hearts pointed her scepter towards Kairi, who didn’t flinch away from her boisterous yelling.

Instead she took a deep breath and took a step forward, “Please your Majesty, this girl isn’t the culprit." 

“That’s nonsense, have you any proof?!” The Queen rested her head on the palm of her hand, tapping her scepter rapidly as proof of her temper beginning to rise once more.

"Yes!" 

She didn't. And she could almost hear Donald's quacking from behind her. 

"Oh really?!" The Queen eyed her suspiciously. "Then where is it?!" 

"It's...It's run away from the scene of the crime, leaving this poor girl to take the blame." She insisted, exchanging a glance with Alice who looked slightly relieved at this new person supporting her. 

"Run away you say?! Well then that is not evidence, THAT IS LIE!!" 

"It's not!!" 

It probably was. 

"Then you had better find a way to make this lie a not, otherwise I will have BOTH OF YOUR HEADS I SAY!!" 

Almost immediately Alice was thrown into a cage next to the Queen of hearts and Kairi was thrown back to her friends outside the garden. Goofy helped her up while Donald stood there with crossed arms and a furious expression on his face. 

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled enough to make her take a step back. 

"I was thinking that that girl was going to get her head cut off for no reason." She reasoned. 

"That's not our-" 

"It is!" She insisted. "That queen said that something tried to steal her heart right, well what is this place is crawling with heartless. It's not so out there to say that maybe it was a heartless that tried to take her heart." 

Donald still narrowed his eyes while Goofy looked between them in concern, however, he stepped to Kairi's side. 

"And isn't it our job to deal with the Heartless?" 

This immediately made Donald mad, looking between his two team mates. He opened his beak to say something, but then lowered his guard, still radiating anger however. 

"You'd better be ready to deal with the consequences of this." 

Kairi nodded. " I will, don't worry." She smiled at Goofy and a thank you before running off ahead of them, summoning her weapon. 

 

 Meanwhile Donald looked up at his old friend with an annoyed expression on his face. "You're spoiling another kid." 

But to this Goofy shrugged, "Gotta give 'em a chance, right?" He said with a smile, before leaving Donald in an exasperated expression. 

 

* * *

 

Running into the new area would have been ill advised if someone had told her that there was a disembodied cat's head dancing around. As her teammates caught up with her, the cat's body appeared, as it soon re-attached it's head. 

"Who are you?!" Donald quacked at it. 

"Who indeed, Alice will soon lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing." 

Kairi and Goofy looked back at Donald triumphantly as he rolled his eyes.   

"Excuse me, if you know who the culprit is, would you mind telling us?" Kairi asked politely. 

"The Chesire Cat has all the answers-- but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat, all lie in darkness." It then disappeared as soon as it was done speaking, but it's voice was still heart. " They've already left the forest, I won't say which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all, three are a cinch to find, the fourth is tricky, but a big reward if you find them all." 

"Reward?" Kairi questioned. 

"Should we trust him?" Donald questioned, eyeing the cat. 

" To trust or not to Trust, I'll leave you to decide!" 

The disembodied cat voice echoed through the garden. 

"...This is fine." Kairi said, ignoring Donald radiating anger. 

 

 

... 

... 

 

 

Kairi opened the box to reveal an armored Heartless, it disappeared as soon as the lid was removed, but seen altogether. 

"What is that?!" 

"Your culprit ma'am. There's your evidence, Alice is innocent!" 

"Rggggggh!!!I am the law of the land!!" The Queen suddenly shouted."Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is Guilty!! Off with their heads!!”

The guards began to approach Kairi with their lances pointed.

  
“Wait a sec!!" 

 

The Queen’s face began to grow red, “WHAT IS IT NOW?!”

“Um…” Kairi held up her hands in defense, speechless, she looked around between the Queen, Alice, and her friends.

_Friends.._

She widened her eyes in realization, “Your majesty, if you would repeat yourself?

“WHAT IS IT-”

“No, no; before that. Article 29, anyone who defies the Queen is guilty? Well, we are not from this land, and you, are not our Queen. That means, you can’t cast judgment against those who are not part of your Kingdom." 

 

There was a silence that took hold of the court as Kairi was now panicking internally, all eyes were on the queen who was frozen in place. 

"...Technically she speaks truth my Queen-" The rabbit spoke up. 

“I AM THE QUEEN, AND THE QUEEN CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS TO WHOMEVER SHE WANTS, AND THE QUEEN WANTS THEIR HEADS, ON A PIKE!!!!!!”

Uh oh. 

  
  
The Keyblade disappeared from her hand once all the cards were down for the count and there was no one left to cause trouble. The Cage that Alice was captive in was lowered gently as Donald and Goofy moved the gears. 

Kairi ran towards the cage, sliding the curtain by. “Alice, are you ok-”

  
The armored heartless that framed Alice slashed at Kairi then ran around sporadically, attacking anything in it’s path.

  
“Kairi!!”

Donald yelled a series of unintelligible words as he charged towards the Heartless, shooting out lightning bolts, destroying it easily.

You okay?” Goofy asked in concern, helping her up. 

  
She wiped the dust off of her clothes quickly, wincing slightly at the new wound.

"Yeah, what happened to her?" Kairi looked back at the empty cage, there was nothing in there anymore, but she couldn't help but hope that she'd pop up. 

"She must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald remarked, notably he was slightly charred from getting struck. "She has to be around here somewhere, don't worry." 

Kairi lifted her head up, dawning a small appreciative smile on her face. "Yeah, thank you Donald." 

The duck just turned away, his beak sticking up in annoyance. 

" I agree." 

"QUACK-" Donald was taken off guard by the Cat's head popping out of nowhere in the middle of where the trio were standing. 

" The grand shadow arrive at the hour of nigh, what shall you do to keep the light alive?" 

"What do you mean? Have you seen Alice?" Kairi questioned. 

"Alice, no. Shadows, Yes!" 

"Then where are they?!" Donald almost yelled, almost. 

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, Right, Up, Down, All mixed up thanks to the Shadows. They're hiding out there, and the momeraths outargue. Want to try finding the shadows, try turning on the lights." 

With that the Cat disappeared right in front of them, leaving all three very much confused as to what just happened. 

"...Did either of you catch that?" Kairi questioned, only to have them shake their head at her. 

* * *

 

 

From within the fire place erupted a Heartless the towered over them, and left them dead tired, all of them covered in both burn marks and frost bites.  

All of them knelled over in exhaustion as a rumbling caught their attention. 

"What a racket, how's a Doorknob suppose to get any sleep?" 

The doorknob yawned loudly, enough that within it's mouth a light began to shine brightly, one shaped like a keyhole. 

From her hand, the Keyblade moved on it's own to point towards the keyhole, a light shone from it and the keyhole then disappeared as the Door knob finished yawning. 

"...What happened?" She questioned. 

"Something important, probably." Goofy reasoned, and within those few moments of confusion, they all accepted the Guard's reasoning, and falling to sleep in exhaustion. 

* * *

 

Back on the Gummi ship, all of them were exhausted, no nap could help that so they sat in silence, Donald driving, and Goofy dozing off while Kairi rested her head on the palm of her hand, looking out the window. She was tired, only wanting to sleep for a year, maybe ten, sighing, she reached into her pocket for... 

_Huh?_

Kairi patted down her pockets, now panicking to her friend's notice as Goofy fell over from his seat. 

"What wrong?" Donald asked looking back. 

"I...I can't find my wayfinder." 

"Wayfinder?" Goofy asked. 

“Yeah, back home, sailors used to make charms out of them for protect them during voyages." 

“Garsh that sounds real useful.”

“Yeah..." Kairi lowered her head. "I guess I must’ve dropped mine before I woke up in Traverse town.”

“Do ya remember anything before you woke up?”

“It’s a little hard to, but I remember feeling scared and then..." She looked down at her and, almost willing the Keyblade into her hand. For some reason it felt comforting to hold, but she shook away a feeling that grew bittersweet. “It’s nothing, I’m sure I’ll be able to make another one once I can a way back home." 

Goofy and Donald exchanged a glance in concern. 

"Kairi?" Goofy caught her attention. "'m sorry we couldn't find Alice." 

She lowered her head sadly, "She just disappeared, I don't get it..." 

"With the worlds like they are, it's not surprising that someone...disappears." Donald reasoned, but his words slowly waning as he realized how he sounded, triggering a somber silence. 

"But, I'm sure that once we find the king, he'll be able to return everything the way it was." Goofy placed his hand on her shoulder with a supportive smile on his face, to with Kairi returned with a nod. 

"Yeah, we'd better hurry up and find him and my friends right?" 

 "Right." Both Donald and Goofy responded with a newfound confidence while Kairi looked back out the window towards the starless sky. 

 

_Sora, Riku...please be safe._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku woke up with a buzzing in his ear, his vision fuzzy the first time he opened his eyes to a new world.  
> It was barren, he standing upon one of the floating rocks in the debts of a cavern that sunk below a violet skyline.
> 
> A fear clutched his chest as he tried to recall what happened on the islands. All he could remember was someone shouting his name, and then…
> 
> He shook to attention immediately looking around, searching for anything - or anyone- familiar. 
> 
> “Sora!! Kairi!!” 
> 
> He yelled, looking around for his friends, unaware of a dark aura, smiling, as they looked down towards a new potential...


	4. Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio goes to the Olympics; Donald is Problematic, Goofy does as he does, and Kairi doesn't want to be involved 
> 
> Also, hey, hi, I ship all three of the island trio together.

The three entered a courtyard that led to two doors, on either side appeared to be a chart of names. The three explored around as Kairi walked up to the chart of names. 

"Huh, Aqua..." 

"Kairi!" Goody called out, and almost immediately she turned around to catch up to her friends as there wasn't much else to look at. 

Pushing open the door with thunder bolts on it, they entered a smaller room with trophy's on their side 

"Um..." She tried to grab the goatman's attention. 

"Good timing. Give me a hand here would ya'? Move that pedestal there for me." He pointed towards a square stone one a few feet away from them.

"But-" Kairi tried to say.

"This place needs to be spruced up for the games Hero, now if you wouldn't mind, I'm only running on two hooves and 9 cups of coffee. So, just get it done!!" The Goatman suddenly snapped. The three looked at each other in confusion but followed the order. 

   
All three of them tried to push the large rock to no avail,

  
"um, sir? It’s too heavy." Kairi said. 

  
"Too heavy? Since when have you ever been such a little-" The goatman turned towards them, his agitation seemingly dispersing as he looked at her. “ Ah, that’s why.” He jumped off of the pedestal walking over to the other one across the room. "Didn't you kids get the memo, Coliseum's for heroes only. N' I don't have time to deal with tourists what with the Games coming up. So run along pip-squeaks." 

"The Games?" Kairi questioned. 

"Look, it's like this, Heroes come from all over to fight against ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum. The fight, we're entertained, everyone's happy." He briefly explained. 

  
“HEy- You've got heroes standing right in front of you!” Donald insisted angrily, but the Goatman ignored him. 

  
“ Yup, Kairi here’s a Hero chosen by the Keyblade.” Kairi looked back at Goofy who placed his hands on her shoulders, she felt a bang of familiarity as she could feel pride in his words, similar to that of her adoptive father.

"Heroes?! You three runts?!"  The Goatman questioned once before laughing hardily. "Listen, if you three can't even move this." He began pushing against the pedestal. "You can't call, yourself...a hero!" The Goatman collapsed in exhaustion. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn..." He stood up, brushing away dirt off of himself,  "Alright, let's see what you three got." 

"Huh?" Kairi stared at the Goatman, confused. 

"You wanna prove yourself? Well, now's your chance. Name's Phil by the way, talk to me when you're ready." Phil then walked towards the entrance of what seemed to be the arena to the Coliseum.  

"Uh, hey, wait a sec-" Kairi called out as Phil turned towards her. "By chance, have you two seen anyone who looks like they’re not from around here?”

“Not from around here?”

“Yeah, like 2 boys around my age, one with spiky hair and a sunny disposition? Or another with silver hair that frowns a lot and will probably pick a fight?”

“Hmm…” He thought for a moment. “A lot of people come around here from out of town to watch the games, but no one that matches those descriptions, sorry.” Phil confirmed.

“Oh.” Kairi lowered her head in disappointment.

“Friends of yours?” He questioned.

She raised her head, smiling at the mention of them, “Yeah, best friends. I’m actually looking for them.”

“They may turn up here later on you never know." 

"Alright, thanks." Kairi nodded her appreciation before turning back to her friends as they stood outside the Coliseum."So what do we do now?" 

"We enter the games." Donald proclaimed about to walk back in. 

  
“ Wait a sec, we’re here to look for our friends, not enter any games.” Kairi retorted. 

" There's nothing wrong with a little training." Donald reasoned. 

"Yeah, training, not whatever these Games are." 

Donald mumbled something about goats under his breath, ignoring her and walking back into the Coliseum. 

Goofy agreed with her, picking up the conversation“ You’re right, but once Donald gets his mind on something, there’s not much we can do.”

  
She sighed, “Are you going to enter as well?”

  
He nodded, “ You don't haveta enter with us, I know you're probably not interested in this kinda stuff." 

"What about you then?" 

"Well, friends gotta stick together, right?" 

She felt a sudden rush of guilt as Goofy closed the door behind him. Both of her companions understood why she didn’t want to enter the games with them, after all, Riku and Sora could just be around the corner looking for her while she was doing something else. But unlike her, they probably wouldn’t have a way to travel to other words.

She sighed to herself, walking down the stairs towards the courtyard. 

  
“ Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?”

  
“ Huh?”

She turned back to see a tall figure making his way towards her. His skin was grey and eyes yellow, but what was odd was this it looked like his head was on fire, blue fire to be exact. Ironically though, he gave off creepy vibes, as though his very presence was saying that he himself was bad news.

  
“ Not really sure what I was expecting but here we have a little Red Robin.” His amused expression was enough to tick her off slightly.

  
“ Who are you?” She asked taking a defensive position, ready to summon her weapon.

  
“ Now now little bird, don’t you know it’s rude not to kneel in front of a God?”

  
“ A God?”

  
“ Bingo. You, my little Robin, are in the presence of, yours truly, Lord of the Dead, Hades!” He was rather extravagant while introducing himself, but it was met with a cold reception as Kairi walked away.

  
“ HEY-“

  
Kairi was about to turn around and face him again, but in a puff of smoke he popped up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
“ I get it, you know, I really do. New to the circuit, can’t really handle my Godly aura up close for a first time meeting. So let me help you out here kid.” From his hands a puff of smoke revealed a letter that she took to examine.

  
“ That, will get you a fast track into the games: no need to thank me for my generosity, just deliver a good show. I’m pulling for ya’ shorty.”

“ Wait a sec-“

But Hades disappeared before she had a chance to respond.

She furrowed her brow angrily, stomping her foot, almost wanting to rip up the paper. But then looked between it and the door separating her from her friends and just sighed at the situation, walking towards the Coliseum. 

_Boys._

* * *

 

 

“That little robin is your next opponent capeesh? Just don’t break her.”

The challenger looked between his contractor and the red haired girl with a bright smile on her face talking with her friends. Something about her reminded him of that warm smile she always gave him.

“Sorry, but my contract says-”

“I KNOW WHAT THE CONTRACT SAYS!!” Hade’s fire flared up, enraged, but quickly turned back to blue a second later. “ I wrote the damn, thing. All you have to do is kill Heracles, I know. All I’m saying is you have to get through the peanut gallery to get to the finals. Listen, it’s just like that goat says,” he pointed towards Phil across the arena. “ Rule 11: It’s all just a game so let loose, and have fun with it!”

“Jeese, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still…” Hades looked towards the darkness of a portal nearby, as soon as he hear growls, a smirk popped on his face. “Accidents happen.”

 

 

The games itself were harder than it appeared to be. Every round there were more and more heartless showing up to attack them, but fortunately, none of them had to face them alone, each of the trio making up for what the other two lacked.

By the time the semi-finals came around all three were tired, but still standing.

 

The next challenger caught her attention as he was far older than her. He had striking blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a worn out red cape over battered armor. Whoever this person was, she felt that this would be no easy task to overcome. 

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" He questioned. 

She pouted, now agitated. "Aren't you?" 

He smirked, amused at her answer, before brandishing his long sword. "Don't blame me if this turns out badly for you." 

"Likewise." 

 

 

Kairi slashed back at her opponent, who then fell to his knees, exhausted. Kairi walked towards him, holding out her hand to help him up, but a large sound thundered across from them and in a split second and she was pushed back a few feet. The opponent was knocked out, under the paw of a towering three headed dog that was growling furiously. 

The Dog was about the attack again, almost hitting her if it wasn't for someone holding him back. A man that was holding back the giant dog with only his hands. 

"Herc!!" Phil called out from the stands. 

"Phil, get 'em out of here!!"  

Kairi was pulled to her feet by Donald, all four of them escaping towards the exit from the arena, but stopped shot to see that Herc had managed to grab her opponent hand had his back to the wall. She looked between the exit where her friends were standing and this monstrous dog that could swallow any one of them in a moment. 

"Ugh-" Kairi grunted in agitation and with all her strength she threw her keyblade towards the back of the Dog's head, effectively catching it's attention at it growled at this new target. By her side, Donald and Goofy both held up their weapons ready for the fight of their lives as Herc ran past them. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I dub thee, Junior Heroes, and confer upon thee, full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further--”

“Hey what do you mean ‘Junior Heroes’?!” It was Kairi’s turn to hold Donald back, picking him up by his waist as he quacked angrily.

“You rookies still don’t understand what it takes to be a true hero.”

“So then, what does it take?” Goofy questioned.

“Well, I guess what you three have to find out for yourselves, just the way that I did.”

“Just you wait, we’ll prove it in the games!” Donald almost threatened.

“Can’t, there’s not gonna be any games for a while, gotta clean up after the whole Cerberus debacle.”

“Fine!! We’ll be back!!” Donald now threatened as now Goofy carried him out under his arm while the Mage was still shouting and pointing. Kairi waved good-bye with a smile on her face as the three went their separate way. 

 

 

 

 

“...Did Kairi remind you of someone?” Herc questioned as soon as the trio was out of sight.

“Remind me?" Phil pondered for a moment, his eyes widening slightly as he realized what Herc was talking about. "Don't dwell on it Herc." To which the hero shrugged off in compliance. 

* * *

 

In the courtyard, Donald was still pouting, grumbling under his breath. They were making their way back towards the Gummi ship as someone caught her attention. 

" Hey," Donald and Goofy turned towards her for a moment. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a second." The two exchanged a glance of curiosity, but complied. 

"Don't take too long." Donald warned. 

" I won't." She nodded, watching her two friends disappear behind the giant door leading to the town below. 

 

Kairi looked towards the door across the coliseum back to see her previous opponent sitting there like an abandoned puppy. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked as the man lifted his head, giving her no response.  "Looked like you were beaten up pretty bad there." 

"...You shouldn't be worried about me. I was told not to hold back against you after all." 

"Why were you even in the Games, you didn't seem into it at all." 

"I could say the same of you." 

Kairi shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "I couldn't just let my friends go through all that alone." 

"Hm," The man mused thoughtfully. "I'm looking for someone, Hades promised to help if I help him." He stood from where he was sitting. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. Once I feel into it's depths I couldn't find the light, even now I...."  he words trailed off as he looked towards the sky, as though he was waiting for something. 

"You'll find it." 

He looked back down as Kairi spoke up. 

"I'm looking for it as well." She reflexively placed her hand on her necklace, the familiarity of the gesture triggering a warm, bittersweet feeling in her chest. 

"Your light?" He asked knowingly, even from where he stood he could feel the pure light coming from this girl. So to say she herself was searching for one that could shine brighter than her...

"They must be pretty extraordinary." 

She giggled to herself, " Yeah, just a little bit."  Kairi was brought to attention as the man walked past her. "Ah, hey wait a sec-" 

He looked back at her. 

"My name's Kairi." 

"...Cloud." He responded. 

She nodded. "I hope you find the person you're looking for, Cloud." 

"...You as well, Kairi." Away from her gaze he smiled under his scarf, watching as she ran towards the gate that would lead her back to her friends. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, are you okay?" 
> 
> Kairi looked up, sniffling as the familiar boy looked down in concern. She hid her face back into her knees, anxiety growing in her chest. She sat alone, hidden under the large brush of the bushes near the shore. She didn't want to look up, knowing exactly what would happen... 
> 
> "Hey, you wanna come play with us?" 
> 
> Kairi lifted her head up in surprise at this boy smiling down at her with his hand lifted out towards her. She nodded, accepting his hand with a small smile on her face. 
> 
> "Sora, hurry up!!" The other boy called as Kairi rose to her feet. Now flinching, clutching this boy's hand as she saw his friend run up to the two of them with a disapproving glance on his face. "We gotta go now." He insisted. 
> 
> " Hey Riku, can Kairi come with us?" 
> 
> He looked between the two of them, crossing his arms. "Sora, she can't play swords, she doesn't know how to play." 
> 
> Sora pouted for a moment, clutching her hand in return. "She can learn, c'mon Riku it'll be more fun that way." He insisted. 
> 
> The two glared at each other for a moment before Riku sighed. "Fine, but hurry up." he walked ahead of them, now in a bad mood. 
> 
> Sora stuck out his tongue at his best friend for a few moments, before turning back to her. "Don't worry about Riku, he can be dumb sometimes, but he's nice too." 
> 
> Kairi nodded, following as swung their arms together playfully, walking towards the boat. 
> 
> "Don't worry, if you don't like swords, you can judge us on who's the best." He suddenly came closer, whispering in her ear. "Don't tell anyone else, but I think Riku is the bestest at swords. You'll see." the praise for his best friend caused him to smile brightly, enough that a small smile broke onto her face as well. Secretly, she hoped that the two of them would become best friends, moreso that he and Riku, and that perhaps, today would be the start of that... 
> 
>  
> 
> As they arrived on the island, Riku retained that frown on his face as Sora ran ahead to look for the toys they left behind the last time. The two stood next to each other on the dock as they watched their friend scramble around.  
> "Just so you know." Kairi's attention was turned to the older boy. "Sora is my best friend, not yours." She didn't say anything in response, no expression on her face either, however she felt agitated by him, even moreso as he ran ahead of her to scold Sora for tripping over his own feet, as though she didn't want Riku interfering...


	5. Taverse Town (Second Visit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio returns to Traverse town and meets with a familiar face.
> 
>  
> 
> Also hey, hello I like writing pinning childhood crushes.

As the trio landed back in Traverse town and enter the shop of the supposed great wizard, Kairi felt some familiarity from within. She looked around the darkened hall, her eyes catching attention to a small child on his knees in front of a wall, looking as though he was drawing something. 

"Hm?" Kairi tried to get a better look at him, but was called by her friends. When she looked back to the child, he was already gone just as Donald and Goofy were catching up. 

"Something wrong?" Donald questioned, noticing the curious expression she held. 

But she shook her head, "No, it's nothing. I just thought that I saw something, this place just reminded me of something, that's all." 

* * *

 

As soon as the three left, Kairi saw that same boy standing outside, he had his back turned towards her and was turning his head as though he were searching for something. Suddenly, he sprinted off in another direction. 

"Hey- wait!" 

"Kairi!" She heard her friends call out again, but paid them no attention as she ran after this familiar seeming child. 

 

Kairi followed him towards the empty plaza nearby, the boy all of a sudden stopped in his tracks, giving her a chance to catch her breath and walk up to him. But as soon as she did that she heard the sound of destruction behind her, whipping her head back her heart raced to see a familiar boy easily cut through the heartless that were about to attack. 

“ Riku!”   
  


A joy filled her heart seeing her friend, also immediately she ran up to give him a hug wrapping her arms around his waist, to which he returned the gesture, slightly surprised.    
  


“ So this is where you’ve been lazing around.” Riku commented with a playful snarky tone as they both stepped back from the gesture.    
  


“ Nooot exactly.” She giggled placing her hands behind her back holding a cheeky smile on her face before it dropped.     
  


“ Oh yeah, Sora! Is he with you?”   
  


She saw Rikus smile falter, her hopes dropping alongside it. “ He’s not with you?”   
  


She lowered her head sadly, a frown drawing on her face as she held her necklace for comfort. “We got separated on the island. I can't even remember what happened after that storm started. I thought he would’ve been with you...I thought I heard him when the Heartless started showing up on the island, him saying something about you." She shook her head trying to disperse the bad memories. "But I think it may have just been a dream or something. 

“He was for a moment, I tried to save him from the heartless, but the next thing I knew I was alone and woke up here.” Riku snapped her out of the thought, crossing his arms with discontent like when they were kids and something upset him.    
  


“ You too huh?”

“ Hey, no worries. He’s probably just taking a nap somewhere waiting for us to find him.” Riku offered, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.    
  


“ Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She chuckles again, “He’s hopeless without us after all.”   
  


“ Right, c’mon, wouldn’t wanna get separated again.”   
  


“ Huh?” Kairi looked at him surprised.    
  


Riku turned his back, walking back towards where he came from, and altogether not seeing the heartless that spawns behind him.   
  


“ If we go together then we’re sure to find Sora faster. Like I said, he probably waiting for us to find him on another-“ 

 

Kairi destroyed it reflexively in one swift motion.   
  


“ What’s that?” He asked, in awe at what was in her hand.   
  


“Had to protect myself somehow. It’s called a keyblade." 

 

“ Keyblade Huh?” In a second, they Keyblade is in Rikus hand as he looks at it curiously. 

 

“Hey- give it back!" Kairi complained, and Riku obliges, the Keyblade appearing in her hand once again. She tightened her hand upon the grip as she allows it to disappear from her own hand.    
  


“Riku you should come with us." Kairi insisted.    
  


“ Us?” He looked at her curiously.    
  


“ Yeah I meet these guys and they've been helping me look for you and for  Sora. They have this really cool ship that can take us to other worlds.”   
  


“ A ship?” Riku remarks, “is it better than ours?”

  
“Heh heh, just a little bit.” Kairi smiles fondly. “ But it’ll be better if you come along with us.”   
  


“ He can’t.” 

Both of them turn towards the voice and they see Donald and Goofy standing nearby, the mage crossing his arms in discontent while Goody simply waves towards Riku's direction. 

 

“ What?! Why?” Kairi complains, walking over to her friends.    
  


“ Because the ship was built to hold three, anymore would be a hindrance."    
  


“ C’mon Donald I can’t just leave- huh?” Kairi looked back for Riku but has disappeared without a trace. 

 

“ He’s gone.” Goody confirms. 

 

“ Where- Wha-“ Kairi stumbles over her own words, disheartened. “ Donald! You scared him off!!”   
  


“ I did not!”   
  


The glare at each other before breaking away as Kairi pouts with her arms crossed now agitated at her friend. “ That jerk.”

"He left awful fast there." Goofy points out. 

"Yeah..." Kairi sighs, "Well, it's not Riku if he doesn't make things difficult. At least I know he'll be safe in Traverse town." 

 

 

Her friends walk ahead of her as the they all agree to visit Leon, but a sound catches her sole attention. She turns to find the source, but only sees what appears to be that same child looking towards where Riku was standing previously.    


He has his back turned to her, looking up towards the skyline of the town. 

“ Huh?” Kairi lifts her hand to call out to him.   
  


“ Kairi! C’mon!”   
  


Kairi tuns back for a second when her name is called. 

 

But the child is already gone.   
  


She shakes off her mixed feelings, running after her friends who make their way back to Leon’s house.   


* * *

  
“ I told you.”   
  


Maleficent says as Riku stands infront of her near the edge of the building. The both spy into the house below them, Riku felting irked as he sees Kairi laughing so easily among these strangers to him.   
  


“ She so easily pushed you aside, when it came to searching for your dear friend. I may even say that she's no longer attached to either of you." 

 

Riku scoffed at this. “ I’ve known Kairi long enough to know she’s not the type to leave people behind. I can see what you’re trying to do, witch.” 

 

“And yet, why is it that you stand here with me and not your friend?” Maleficent questions with a smile on her face. 

 

Riku doesn’t answer for a moment only glancing at his friend, now laughing at something said. 

_ Why does she have the Keyblade? _

He narrows his eyes, recalling the memory of Sora and he surrounded by the darkness. He remembered his best friend reaching out to take his hand, a hairs length away but that touch is replaced with the weapon promised to him years past. Repelling the darkness and he along with it, leaving Sora behind. He clawed his heart at the memory, still hearing his cries echo in his ear.    
  


“It’s because there are some things I can do that Kairi won’t, and taking your help is one of them.” He walks away from the warm scene placed in front of him, now only looking back towards Maleficent. “But if I find out you or one of your goons hurts her, then you’re going to have me to deal with.” 

 

Maleficent chuckles at his, humbly agreeing. “Very well my dear boy, but do remember to keep up your side of the bargain as well.”   
  


That wouldn’t be a problem, after all, both of their goals aligned with each other. Riku looked up towards the starless sky, his heart filled with grief as he recalled his lost friends smile. 

 

_ Sora, wait for me _ . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku looked down at the newly carved illustrations in the wall, a pair that was all too familiar. He gripped his fist tightly, aggravated. For a moment he eyed the chalk sitting near by, wanting to mess it up. But he sighed, instead stomping on a mushroom before leaving. 
> 
> He winced slightly at the bright light seeping through the clouds as his vision focused on the person standing in front of him, renewing his agitation. She stood there with the blank expression that was saved for everyone except for the friend they both shared. With him, she was never not smiling, not like he could blame her for that, everything else however, was fair game. 
> 
> He shot her a dirty look as he passed by, no longer trying to form any conversation with her if any of the dozens of previous attempts was any indication; she probably wasn't interested in someone like him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Riku, do you like Sora?" 
> 
> Riku glanced back towards Kairi's direction in shock, her first words spoken to him, and they may as well have been a slap to the face as he scowled. 
> 
> "Why do you care?" 
> 
> She hummed to herself for a moment thoughtfully. " 'Cuz I like Sora too." 
> 
> Riku just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment as he tried to collect his emotions together. "So? Of course we both like Sora, he's our best friend." 
> 
> "Then why aren't we best friends too?" 
> 
> Riku now furrowed his brow at her. "Because you're a friend stealer, now Sora likes you more than me." 
> 
> Kairi pouted at this. "No he doesn't, he's just mad because you're being mean." 
> 
> "I'm not being mean, it's not my fault that you can't play swords!" 
> 
> "I don't even like swords, I just like being with you and him!" 
> 
> The two glared at each other as the tense atmosphere reached it's peak. As neither wanted to lose any footing, they reminded like that for a good long while. 
> 
> Eventually however, they both sighed. 
> 
> "I don't like it when Sora's sad. Can we just at least pretend to be friends?" Kairi proposed, holding her hand out. 
> 
> Riku eyed her suspiciously, he didn't like this girl one bit, but he caught a glance of Sora arguing about something with Titus and Wakka along the shoreline. The two were seemingly getting into a skirmish, one where Sora stomped his foot and then ran off in frustration, no doubt now making a beeline towards their secret place to cry in frustration. 
> 
> So he sighed, swallowing his pride and shaking Kairi's hand. "Fine. But it's just for Sora." 
> 
> To this they both reached an understanding, the two kids now pretending as their only common interest ran up to them with now reddening eyes and a pout on his face.


	6. Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desert and the Traverse. This was a more difficult chapter to write than I expected.

The moment they stepped out of the Gummi ship all three were met with an excruciating heat, far hotter than any day on the Islands. The town they entered looked worn down, abandoned, yet everything

“Who’s there, hello?” A beautiful girl appeared from behind the crates, she wore a cloak that covered her head and a worn out tunic.

“ I’m Kairi,” she said with a warm smile, “ This is Donald, and Goofy.” She gestured to her friends respectively. “Why are you hiding here?”

The girl looked around nervously. “You see, there’s-”

“Princess!”

Above them stood a narrow faced man with a mean smile dressed in dark robes and holding a golden snake staff.

“Allow me to find you more, suitable company my dear. Someone of your status, mustn’t be seen around rats.”

Kairi looked back at Jasmine who took a step back, a fearful expression taking over. The keyblade wielder stepped in front of her, summoning her weapon.

“She doesn't want to go with you!”

This man smiled eerily as heartless swarmed around under his control. “Seize them! They’ve kidnapped princess Jasmine!!”

“Wait-” She managed to yell out as she saw Jasmine was being dragged away by the evil eyed man.But almost immediately the heartless herded the three companions together, back to back with swords at their throats.

* * *

Kairi paced in a dreary dungeon, unfortunately, Donald and Goofy weren’t kept with her, she hoped that they were at safe. Looking through the bars of the cell, she saw that all the cells looked almost... abandoned. There weren't even any guards posted nearby. She stepped back summoning her weapon to slash at the bars, but it was reflected back, dealing damage as she was knocked back.

“I think that you’ll find, that your little attacks won’t work here.”

As she lifted her head saw saw the mean looking man standing across from her with a sinister smile on his face.

“ Where are my friends?!”

“Rest assured your highness, they were dealt with as well as street rats deserve to be.”

She furrowed her brow angrily, gripping her weapon, as though she were to attack again.

“Do well to behave yourself, I would hate to think of what would become of that friend of yours if you were to act out of line.”

“Friend? Hey, wait!! Kairi’s eyes widened in surprise, she ran up to the bars, but the mean faced man walked away without remorse, cackling to himself.

She sighed away her anger, no use for it when a clear head would be needed to escape this place. Still, she held onto her necklace at the thought of her friends, Donald and Goofy would be able to handle themselves, and Riku was still in Traverse town. There was no way this man would be able to threaten him specifically, unless he was talking about…

 

She had to get out of here.

Looking around, there was no loose stone to grab onto, no draft other the one coming from the window that was too high above her to reach, no way to break out of the bars of the cell, so…

“Hello? Kairi?”

“ Huh?” Standing before her was the girl from earlier, now wearing extravagant clothing that suited her. “It’s you, from earlier.”

She nodded, “ My name’s Jasmine, my father is the sultan of this kingdom, but every since Jafar betrayed him this city’s been in disarray with his monsters.”

“The Heartless…Please your highness, can you tell me what he did to my friends?”

Jasmine shook her head, “These days Jafar has been banishing more and more people outside of Agrabah, they’re probably outside the walls as we speak.”

Kairi sighed, at least she had a lead as to where her friends would be. “Why’s he doing this?”

“I heard him ordering his monsters around the other day. All I know is that he’s looking for something called a "keyhole" and the Cave of Wonders.” Jasmine said as she unlocked Kairi’s cage. “Follow me, I’ll show you how to get out of the city.

The princess led the way as Kairi followed discreetly. 

* * *

Kairi was led to a remote part of the city, a run down place with a giant hole in the wall that overlooked the entire city. The princess looked around in disappointment as though she were looking for someone.

“Hm?” Kairi noticed a carpet. A moving Carpet that appeared to be trapped until a fallen crate. She lifted the hunk of wood and the carpet swiftly paused for a moment in front of her.

“I think it’s trying to tell me to follow it.” Kairi recommended, to which the princess gave her a concerned expression.

“Is that a good idea?”

Kairi shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t have much of a choice, I have to find my friends.

“If you say so.”

Kairi then bowed her head respectfully. “ I won’t forget this, thank you for helping me your highness.”

“Just Jasmine is fine.” The Princess insisted. “But if you’re planning on going out there, if you should find a boy named Aladdin….” She looked hesitant for a moment, “He should be able to help you out if you ask once I told him about the cave he said that he was going to look for it, but he hasn't come back yet..."

Kairi had a questioning expression on her face but only nodded. “Come with me, it sounds like it’ll be dangerous if I leave you with here.”

Jasmine shook her head, “I need to look after my father, besides, if I go missing again it’ll only cause more problems if Jafar finds out I’ve run out again. Just promise me you’d be careful.”

Kairi nodded her head, even though she had no idea how things were going to turn out, then jumping on the carpet.

“I will, thank you Jasmine!”

Then few out towards the bright blue sky.

* * *

 

The carpet few her out towards a remote part of the desert by the time night fell and the chill set in. In the distance she saw a clashing of weapons and a familiar series of angry quacks.

As she drew closer she saw that while Donald was throwing out spells and Goofy was seemingly trying to pull someone out of the sand.

 

Kairi jumped into action, throwing the keyblade to destroy the heartless about to attack Goofy. As soon as she landed on the sand she and Donald fired off a series of Thunder spells to vanquish the enemies that surrounded them. As they dispersed, Goody had successfully managed to pull out the boy from the sands, but first thing's first.

"Donald, Goofy, you're okay!"

The trio held hands, all glad they were in one piece.

"What happened to you guys?"

"We got thrown out in the middle of the desert, and then got lost when we tried to find the city." Donald explained.

"Where were you, Kairi?" Goofy asked.

"I got thrown in some kind of dungeons under the castle, but the princess helped me escape."

"Princess Jasmine?" The boy cut into the conversation, he looked a few years older than her.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, she helped me get out of the city, but stayed behind so that she could cover for me. Apparently, this guy Jafar is looking for the keyhole of this world within the Cave of Wonders."

" The Keyhole?!" Both Donald and Goofy yelled in shock.

Used to this, Kairi simply nodded. "Yeah, so I guess we have to look for this, Cave of Wonders now."

"If you're looking for the cave," the boy they'd saved walked up to them holding a lamp in his hand, with a cute monkey on his shoulder. "I can help you out, I've been there before. It's where I found the flying carpet, and this lamp."

"Who're you?" Kairi asked.

"Aladdin, and this lamp can help you get into the cave. Legend has it, whoever holds the lamp can summon the-"

"Please, kid, leave the intro to the professionals. The one, the only, Genie OF THE LAMP!!" "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wish granted! And today's winner is, Aladdin!!"

"Any wish-"

"Patience my fine feathered friend!-" After that, the giant blue genie continued his introduction for another few minuets before finally saying.

"Anyway, our winner still has three wishes remaining, how would he like to use the first one? Hmmmmmmmmm??"

Aladdin thought to himself for a moment, "Genie, open the Cave of Wonders."

"...Seriously Al? After all we went through?!"

"Whatever Jafar's up to, we can't let him go through with it."

"uhggggghhh, fineeeee, one way ticket to the lions mouth, coming riggggght up!" With a snap of his fingers the desert shook under their feet, and erupting from the ground was a giant head of a cat roaring as it's eyes glowed eerily. "Well, you'll know where I'll be!" and Genie poofed into a ball of light that went back into the lamp.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kairi asked in concern.

"Yeah," Aladdin nodded, "Jafar isn't the type of person to do something that isn't in his best interest. If there's something in the Cave of Wonders that he needs to find, we need to find it first."

Kairi nodded knowingly, summoning her weapon as Aladdin led the way into the lions mouth.

* * *

The maze of the Cave caught them almost falling to their demise more than once, by the time they reached the heart of it, there stood a familiar mean looking man with a snide expression on his face. Lain down next to him was a the princess, unconscious. Both were surrounded by what looked like darkness, as though they were transported here. 

"Jasmine!!"  Donald and Goofy has to hold him back as Kairi stepped forward with her weapon in hand.

"Troublesome little brat aren't you?"

"Give her back." She demanded.

" Well, it appears we are at a standstill, I have someone you want, you have something I want." He turned towards them with an expecting expression on his face. "Give me the lamp."

"No, no way. Genie's not something to be traded away like an object, he's a person."

"Foolish boy."

Within a flash of red, the lamp was snatched from Aladdin's hand and placed within Jafar's by a red parrot that Kairi swore she saw smirking.

"Genie of the Lamp, my first wish, show me the keyhole."

Genie snapped his fingers and rocks broke away to reveal a wall hidden behind the bedrock. While they were distracted by the discovery of the keyhole Aladdin ran forward with his sword drawn.

But Jafar just smirked at him, "Genie! My second wish, destroy them, but keep the girl in tact."  

"Genie no!!"

"Sorry Al." The large blue spirit floated slowly towards them, forced to fight against his friend.

"Kairi!" Donald called out, the two glanced at each other for a moment until Kairi nodded, leaving Genie to her friends while she ran towards the warlock.

"Jafar!" Kairi glared at the warlock angrily as he stood over her friend. "She

“ Jasmine has nothing to do with this!”

 

“ On the contrary, her highness is one of the seven needed to open the door of worlds.”

“ The door?” Kairi asked curiously, but shook away those feelings. “ The friend you were talking about earlier, who were you talking about?!”

 

Jafar smiled eerily as she spoke, “Ah yes, the needs of a simple heart. You desire to see your dear friend again do you not? Then join us, your highness. If not, who knows what could become of him.”

For a heartbeat time slowed for her, but she maneuvered past his magic, slashing him where he stood so he would fall to his knees. With this, Genie’s order became undone.

Kairi knelt down at Jasmines side, casting a cure spell up on her. The princess almost immediately opened her eyes looking up at her smiling friend. Kairi helped her to her feet.

“ It’s good to see you safe, your highn- I mean, Jasmine.” Kairi said bowing her head while giggling over her mistake.

The princess smiled warmly at her, “ You as well my friend.”

Kairi then help up her weapon towards the keyhole, sealing it away never to be touched by the darkness. She then turned her attention to her friends across from her on the other side of the room. Genie looked beaten down but had a smile on his face as Aladdin spoke reassuring words to him.

They met in the middle all glad that each other were safe, unaware that Jafar was reaching for his lamp.

“ My final wish!” He rasped out, “ I wish to be the most powerful genie, in the world!!”

The wish was granted against Genies will as the ground below them gave in and all fell towards burning hot lava and the platforms below. As the final wish was granted Genie returned to his lamp against his will, and would've fallen had Jasmine not caught him in time.

Kairi and Donald almost immediately cast and Areo spell, ensuring their safe decent. Once their feet hit the ground, they were met with Jafar in a form similar to that of Genie, only he retained his mean looking features against a new Red form.  As he shot powerful magic at them, there was little to defend against, save for Goofy's shield. Far above them, Kairi saw a shine of something far above them, out of reach.

* * *

As the party fought for their lives below Jasmine noticed the same thing, the same parrot that was flying around with a black lamp, one similar to that of Genie's. Looking around, she saw a loose large stone and almost immediately threw it with deadly accuracy.

The bird squawked as the lamp then directly fell towards the lava below, landing on the platform. As Jasmine looked down at the scene below, terrified for her friends, but turned her head for a moment as she heard someone walking up to her.

 

The lamp landed nearby Aladdin, who jumped back as Jafar zeroed in on his newfound weakness.

 

“Kairi!” Aladdin yelled out as he kicked it towards her across the room.

 

Kairi fumbled with it for a second as she still held her Keyblade, but unsheathed her weapon, now holding the lamp in both hands.

 

Just as she saw Aladdin did before, she rubbed the lamp, triggering Jafar to return to his new prison. Before he became trapped he grabbed onto the bird that was always kept by his side, so no there was two trapped within the lamp.  

As soon as the threat was gone, carpet flew down and saved them from the rising lava. As they flew to safety the only thing they saw was Genie’s lamp sitting on the ground with the princess nowhere in sight.

 

“Jasmine? Jasmine!!” Aladdin called out as Kairi picked up Genie’s lamp, she exchanged a glance with Donald and Goofy who couldn’t find any trace of the princess. They had to cut their search short as the cave began to shake again, and the three had to drag Aladdin out of the cave, barely escaping with their lives.

  


Back in the city, Aladdin said with his head in his hands. Genie was already summoned, hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I wish, Jasmine was back here with us.”

 

The three watched as Genie used it magic, but nothing came of it.

 

“ Sorry, Al. I don’t think she’s here anymore.”

“What does that mean?”

“ It mean that the three of us are going to look for her.” Kairi spoke up, taking a step forward.

“If she’s out there I have to look for her too.” Aladdin insisted.

Kairi exchanged a glance with Donald and Goofy, uncertain, “ I’m sorry Aladdin, but we can’t take you with us."

“What? Why not?”

“Because we’re not supposed to be here in the first place, if we were to take someone else with us it would cause more trouble down the line even if we could find her.”

“So I’d only be in the way.” He summarized lowering his head.

“Uh, Aladdin, hello? You still have one wish left. Just ask and I’ll find Jasmine for you lickidly split!”

“Genie, I wish...for your freedom!”

“Al?!”

The Genie of the lamp was shocked by the words of his friend. The shackles around his wrist broke off as he grew legs to replace the connection to the lamp that no longer would control him.

“A deal’s a deal Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want, you’re your own master. But if you can, it would be great if you could with them, and help find Jasmine.

“Sorry Al, but I’m done taking order from others, But…” He turned with a sly, playful expression, “A favor is a different story. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we’re pals, right Al?”

“Genie…”

“And for my first act a free Genie, the lamp please.” Genie lowered his hand towards Kairi who placed Jafar’s lamp in his hand. “A one way ticket for our local friend to the Cave of Wonders!!” With all his might he hurled the lamp out of their sights from the window, he then turned into a ball of light and disappeared into Kairi’s keyblade.

“Just leave it to us, we’ll bring Jasmine back.” Kairi said as Donald and Goofy went on ahead to get the Gummi ship prepared for them. Aladdin nodded his thanks, watching as his new friends went down onto the streets below.

 

 

As Kairi walked towards their ship, she felt a terrible foreboding overcome her she sensed something nearby. Looking around she saw a horned woman looking down at her from the building surrounding her but she disappeared too fast to get a good look. Still, the keyblade wielder grasped her necklace as she ran towards her friends.

* * *

 

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said bitterly as he glanced in Riku's direction, but he gave the God of the Dead no mind. 

"I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" 

"Indeed, Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred and lust for power. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent said subtly glancing towards Hades.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" He insisted. "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

"Huh?" Riku looked towards the witch, confused for a moment. 

" We had a deal, yes? You helped us, and we grant you your wish..." 

Riku looked towards the table and saw a hologram of a familiar face slouched over as though he was resting. "Sora!!" 

"Go to him. Your vessel is waiting." 

Footsteps from the shadows drew closer as the pirate captain stepped into sight. " Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Riku ignored the captains words, now glaring at Maleficent." Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Malificent smirked to herself." What's the catch? Silly boy. You've done well to follow my orders, this is merely a gift to show you I am someone who keeps their word."

Maleficent walked towards Riku, gently touching his face before he  slapped it aside, to her amusement. 

"I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent turned away, as Hades did as well, retreating into the darkness while Riku took a second glance at the hologram of his friend, his heart now felt hope for the first time in far too long. 

 

All while he stood unaware of the presence of his friend standing behind him, looking up towards his friend with concern in his eyes. 

* * *

 

As the trio arrived back within Traverse town to restock supplies, Kairi went off with Jiminy on her shoulder, towards the Accessory shop, walking in, she noticed that Cid wasn't there but there was someone else crouched in front of the  desk. 

" Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!" The cricket said as he jumped off her shoulder and towards what looked to be a puppet. 

The puppet, Pinocchio lifted his head in surprise," Oh. Hi, Jiminy."

"What in the world are you doing down here?" The cricket asked as Kairir walked up towards them. 

"Um... Playing hide-and-seek." He said rather sheepishly. 

Jiminy began to pace infront of his friend worriedly, " I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio's nose then grew longer.

Jiminy jumped in place, "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?" He demanded. 

"Yes!" 

"Then tell me, what is this?" 

" It was a present." Pinocchio insisted. 

Jiminy "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your  
face!"

"But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?" Pinocchio questioned. 

"Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience! That's stealing Pinoc, and you shouldn't take what's not yours!" Jiminy lectured. 

"I'm sorry Jiminy, I'll never tell lies as long as you're around." 

Pinocchio's nose return to normal, as he confirmed by then touching his face. 

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?" 

"Oh! Do you know where Father is?" Pinocchio asked now excited. 

Jiminy lowered his head suddenly, now looking sad, "No, not yet..." 

Pinocchio lowered his head the same way for a few moments, but then lifted it all of a sudden. " Jiminy, let's go find Father together!" 

"Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! Me and Kairi go find Geppetto, so you just wait here." 

Kairi looked at her friend a little shocked, but didn't say anything. 

"Well, shall we go?" Jiminy asked, jumping back onto Kairi's shoulder. 

"I guess?" She shrugged her shoulders, " But are you sure you want to leave him here?" 

Jiminy thought for a second, "Good point. We should ask Cid to look out for him." 

Kairi knelt down for a moment infront of Pinocchio, "Hey Pinoc, we're going to ask a friend to look after you for a bit, do you promise not to take anything else from the shop?" 

The puppet agreed, nodding his head rapidly, "I promise!" 

 

The two left the shop, walked to the back of it where Cid stood. He waved a hello to them as they explained the situation. 

"Man, you kids are just turning me into a full fledged babysitter at this point." he muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, we wouldn't be asking if-" Kairi began but then the shop keep stopped her. 

"It's okay Kairi, I know you mean well." 

The Keyblade weilder nodded her thanks, but then had a more worried expression on her face. "Have you seen Riku lately? I've asked Leon and the rest but..." 

Cid shook his head, "Can't say I have, I'll keep looking out for him though." 

"Alright, thanks Cid I really appreciate it." 

* * *

Kairi sat atop of the Gizmo shop bell tower overlooking the plaza, grasping her own hand. 

"What's wrong Kairi?" Jiminy asked, noticing his friend's silence. 

"I've gone over this town twice, but still no sign of Riku...You don't think he could've left, do you Jiminy?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Hard to say, you know you friend better than I do Kairi, what do you think?" 

But she just shook her head. "He's different now, I mean, I am too, but I think I just hoped that he'd stay here and not look for Sora. Maybe if I had explained the situation to him better he wouldn't have gone off on his own. 

"Well, there's nothing you could've done about that Kairi, after all, you can't control what other people do. Now, I don't know much about this Riku, but maybe after he knew you were okay, he went off looking for Sora on his own." 

"But- it's dangerous to be on your own, especially with the heartless. When I was trapped in the darkness, I was terrified, it's only because I had the keyblade and you guys that I only felt safe. Riku doesn't have anything like that." 

"Maybe he does." 

"Huh?" Kairi turned towards he friend, confused. 

"Seems to me like he has the same drive to find your friend just as you do, and he couldn't just sit around and wait for you to find him on your own. After all, would you want to just remain in one place when you have no idea where your friend is?" 

"...No. But, even when we were fighting Jafar, I thought for a moment, what if I joined them. What if he really had Sora and he was in danger while I was just jumping around on other worlds? I can't help but think that we were separated because of me, if something happened to him..." Tears began to well up in Kairi's eyes at the mere thought of her most precious friend in peril. 

Jiminy smiled at her sympathetically, placing a hand on cheek. "Kairi, I know what it's like to lose your friends with your world, after all, I'm still looking for them same as you three. But, we can't let that cloud our judgement, Riku is still your friend, and I'm sure he as well as Sora wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, just like you wouldn't anything bad to happen to them. I know you made a tough call, but there's no telling what would've happened if you went with Jafar." 

"But, I still worried about them, Riku especially." 

"I know, but you've just gotta trust that he's going to do the right thing when the time comes, and once he does that you two will be able to work together to find your friend." 

Kairi nodded, smiling to herself, "Thanks Jiminy, you know, you're a good conscious." 

Jiminy smiled at her compliment, adjusting his hat. "Well thank you ma'am, I take pride in my work, but I was just reminding you of what you already knew." 

"Still, thank you anyway." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hey guys. Guess what I'm going to do to Jiminy. 
> 
>  
> 
> :)


	7. Nightmare: Riku POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story, Riku finds the person he's been searching for after so long, but what he finds isn't what he's expecting.

“It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!”

“You sure you didn't just hear it this time?”

“What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!”

“All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?” Riku teased in disbelief towards his friend.

“No problem. Let's do it!” Sora reassured, oblivious to his friends sarcasm as the two stood in front of the cave. “Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?”

Riku lost his nerve slightly as someone loud was coming from the cave. “Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful.”

As the entered the cave together, Riku walked ahead of Sora slightly, but sighted a breath of relief as he saw the source of his friend's excitement. 

" See that? It was just the wind making that noise." Riku pointed out. 

"Aw, man." Sora lowered his head in disappointment.  I wish it was a monster! Hm?" Sora looking behind Riku towards something that looked like a door. "Hold on! What's  
that over there?"

"A window, or maybe a door?” He looked it over once before crossing his arms. “There’s no handle.”

“Geez, is that really all that's in here?” Sora said exasperated as he lowered his head in disappointment.

Riku smiled in amusement to his friends reaction. “What do you expect in a boring place like this?” His smile faded as he felt a presence behind him, but as he turned his head nothing was there. Still, he felt something unsettling about this place…

“Hey, Sora.”

“Hm?” Sora raised his head as Riku walked towards him.

“When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!”

Sora tilted his head in confusion. “ Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house. Maybe we could as to play with her!”

“Do what you want, let’s just go home.”

Riku turned around to see Sora now looking toward the door,

“Sora?” He walked back towards his friend, about to take his hand but flinched back as he saw Sora now looked back at him, older, just as he left him on the islands. He noticed that he was the same, aged up and holding his weapon in hand.

“Riku!!”

_What?_

The light above them grew dark, Riku looked up towards the skyline in the cave, only to see the dark sphere that consumed the islands hovering above them. Suddenly, the door behind them opened unleashing a gust of wind that threatened to blow them both away. Riku stabbed his sword down to anchor him to the ground, as he reached his hand out towards his friend who was on his knees.

Sora glanced up at him, terrified for the first time in his life, reaching out towards Riku, mouthing something that couldn’t be heard over the sound of the darkness drawing closer.

But time seemed to slow down, as something from the darkness, grabbed onto his friend, dragging him towards it’s depths with him trying to claw away from it’s embrace.

“Sora!!”

Riku tried to edge forward, tried to hear what his friend was saying, but was too late as the door was shut.

And then he awoke.

* * *

Riku opened his eyes as a cold chill made it's way up his spine. He was on that pirate's ship on his own when Maleficent appeared before him, arriving through her dark corridor. She glanced partly in his direction as she led the way towards the captain's quarters, with him following wordlessly behind. 

As she opened the door, sleeping before him under a large window was the friend he had searched so long for. 

  
“Sora!”

 

Riku ran towards his friend, immediately placing his hand over the unresponsive boys’. “Hey, wake up!” Fear took hold as he shook his friend’s shoulder, but what would usually awaken him did nothing, almost as if Sora was….

“What’s wrong with him?!”

  
Maleficent grew an amused grin as she saw fury radiate from Riku. Shadows began for form around them as they were drawn to this new source of power; the boy himself, only focusing on the witch in front of him.

“He was found like this, with his heart stolen away by a heartless no doubt.”

“A heartless?” Riku’s fury was quelled for a brief moment as he remembered back upon the islands as Sora reached out towards him. The fear in his eyes as from his point of view, he would’ve seen the darkness take him. If he’d only reached out further towards his friend…  
  
“Can you get it back?”

“Alas my dear boy, not even I have that kind of power. To find a single heart would be the equivalent to searching for a speck of dust within a endless ocean.”

“So what you’re saying is...it’s impossible.” Riku placed his hand against Sora’s cheek, fighting every urge to simply just pinch him awake as they did when they were still children, back on the islands.

“Not necessarily.”

“Huh?”

“A heart is a quaint thing my dear boy, once lost, it searches for any sort of familiarity, any place that it’s own burdens can be placed at ease. Now tell me, where do you think such a place would be located within the darkness?”

_By my side._

But Riku shook away such impulsive thoughts, closing his eyes, searching for any sort of hint…

He heard their laughs, an all too familiar smile….

His eyes slowly opened with realization, a creeping darkness crawling up his spine when he realized the only place Sora would return to. 

Maleficent chucked, “Precisely.”

“But, it was taken away by the darkness…” Riku lowered his head in defeat for a moment before turning back towards Maleficent, “Tell me, what can I do?”

Maleficent smiled, “There are seven maidens of pure heart, known as the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. There within lies an untold wisdom where you will surely find the place to where your friend's heart resides. But doing so will be no easy task,” A green light inflamed around Riku as he took a step away from Sora, “This power will allow the Heartless to follow your commands, use them to complete your task and I give you my word that I will do whatever is in my power to return your friend’s heart." 

Riku glanced towards the witch, still entrusting as he grasped this new power, summoning dozens of heartless around them. 

“Just make sure to remember our deal, Kairi is mine to deal with.”

“Of course my dear boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku's nightmare is not how Sora and he were separated, it's just some creative license.


	8. Monstro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong.

 

 “What the heck is that?!” Donald yelled out in confusion at the giant beast swimming(?) in the endless space around them. 

“It's a giant whale!” Goofy responded now panicked.

“ It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!” Jiminy jumped onto Kairi’s shoulder to get a better look at the situation.

  
Monstro came back around, opening his mouth directly towards the Gummi ship.

“Whoa! Kairi, get us out of here!” Donald

“Too late! He's going to swallow us!”

They all screamed together as they were swallowed by the whale, figured, the one time Donald let her drive the ship... 

* * *

"WAh!”

Sora looked back at her, dropping the rock he was holding in his hand. He grasped his chest as he calmed his breathing, then turning back towards her with an annoyed expression.

“Kairi! You scared me!!”

“...”

“Mmmmmm.” Sora pouted in annoyance. “You can stay in me and Riku’s secret place, but only because it’s you!” He walked over to her, holing out his pinky, “You gotta promise, okay?”

She nodded, mirroring the gesture, causing Sora to smile as he then took her hand, guiding her to where he was sitting before. He then handed her a rock from a small pile that was sitting nearby.

“This stuff makes it real easy to draw on the wall, here I’ll show you.”

She smiled at her friend as he continued the drawing that he started earlier...

 

* * *

“Knock it off!!”

Kairi was shocked awake by Donald’s screaming, next to her was Jiminy who sighed in relief as she sat up.

“Kairi. Are you okay?” He asked jumping into the palm of her hand, and she nodded, lookig

“What’s Donald yelling about? Where are we, anyway? Woah-“ Suddenly, an item fell nearby almost hitting her.

“Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather, expect showers.” An item dropped on Goofy next, but it hit his shield. “Heavy showers!”

  
She giggled at his joke as the two walked to where Donald was yelling up towards someone, Jiminy now on her shoulder.

” Get down here already!!” The duck demanded.

  
From atop the stack of wood, popped out a familiar puppet.”Hiya guys. It's me.”

  
“Oh, it's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?” Donald yelled as Kairi and Goofy just waved a ‘hello’.

Pinocchio then walked away from them, towards a nearby boat.

“Pinocchio? Pinocc, where are you going? Pinocc! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!” Jiminy shouted in a panic.

He remained on her shoulder as the three made their way past the driftwood towards a boat that was settled nearby. As they got closer they saw an older man with a kitten and a fish housed alongside him.

“What have you got there, Pinocchio?” The older man asked.

“With this, we can get out of here, Father.” Pinocchio responded with a proud expression on his face.

“Really? With this big block? You think so?”

“ It's true.” Kairi responded. “But Pinocc, how did you get here?”

“My friend said that he knew where my father was, and so here I am!” He responded happily.

“Your friend?” Kairi asked curiously.

“Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness.” Pinocchio’s father approached them with a sympathetic expression on his face.

Kairi looked back at her friends for a moment, before responding. “Yeah, pretty much.

Geppetto nodded understandingly. “My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him and well…” He gestured towards Monstro all around them. “But thank goodness we're together again.” He smiled patting his son’s head affectionately, then picked up the Gummi that Pinocchio found.

“So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence.” Jiminy and Kairi exchanged a knowing glance. “ Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?”

They looked around for a moment, noticing the puppet running deeper into the whale.

“Pinocchio!” Geppetto called worriedly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him!” Donald reassured as they jumped down from the boat to follow the puppet.

* * *

“Pinocchio, what are you doing?!” Jiminy called out. “Come on, let's go back.”

“You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you.” Goofy added as they began to hear the puppet’s muffled giggles.

“Pinocchio, come on stop fooling around! This is no time for games!” Kairi called out.

“C’mon Kairi, since when have you been too cool for games?”

“Riku?!” Kairi looked un shock as her best friend was standing in front of Pinocchio, who had a mischievous expression on his face. “Wh-What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Traverse town!”

“And what, miss out with playing with Pinocchio?”

“Riku!” She scolded. “ It’s dangerous to be outside of the town alone!”

Riku gave her a disapproving expression. “Just like Sora’s alone?” She was taken aback by this, feeling a sudden rush of guilt. “Maybe if you cared about him more then he wouldn’t be…” Riku’s words trailed off as he avoided her now shocked expression.   
“Did you find him?” She took a step forward in desperation. 

Riku looked back, now with a smirk on his face. “Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know. ”Riku grabbed Pinocchio's arm, taking him deeper inside of the whale.

  
“Wait!”

“C’mon, we have to go after them!” Jiminy exclaimed, to which the trio nodded, with Goofy picking up the cricket in his hands as they ran after Riku.

 

* * *

 

As they verged deeper into Monstro, Kairi found Riku waiting for them with Pinocchio unconscious sitting nearby.

“Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?” Kairi reasoned angrily as she glared at her friend.

“I was about to ask you the same thing. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days.”

  
“You’re not being fair!” Kairi retorted as she glared at her friend.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, as a giant heartless swallowed the puppet, now trapped in a cage. Riku summoned his weapon, as Kairi jumped to his side, summoning her weapon much to her friend’s amusement.

  
“You up for this?”

“No problem. Just keep up.” She said sharply in annoyance, but couldn’t avoid the feeling of relief she felt standing by his side.

“Hmph.” Riku smirked with a smile on his face, the two jumping towards the heartless, weapons drawn.

...

..... 

After the fight, Parasite Cage released Pinocchio who fell into a pit that opened from under them, with Riku following without a second thought.

“Riku-” Kairi called out, but was too late. She gripped the weapon in her hand, fighting the urge to stamp her foot like a child. Her friend walked to her side before all three jumped in together.

* * *

They ended up where they started, only with a more grim sight awaiting them.

“Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!” Geppetto called out in desperation.

Riku held holding Pinocchio under his arm, unconscious. “ Sorry, old man. I have some   
unfinished business with this puppet.”

  
“He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!”

“He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs.”

_Wait a sec._

Kairi’s eyes widened is realization, “Riku, is this about Sora?!”

He smirked, and turned away, jumping off.

“Riku, wait!!”

But he paid her no mind got away running away again as the four followed him.  

* * *

  
Jiminy ran ahead in a panic. Shouting for his friend “Pinocc, Pinocchio!!” Growing more frantic with every yell. He finally lowered his head in defeat, realizing that his friend was nowhere in sight. 

“Jiminy!” The cricket didn’t respond to Kairi's voice from behind catching up. “ You shouldn’t run off like that. The heartless are everywhere.” 

“I’m sorry, Kairi. It’s just… I’m Pinocchio's conscious, I’m suppose to guide and help shim get his wish granted."

“Wish?” 

“Yeah, the Blue fairy asked me to be his conscious then once he learns how to be a good boy then she’ll make him real. But Pinocc's still little, so I've got to be the one to teach him from right and wrong, Except, I haven't been doing that, all I’ve going is running around while he was alone in Traverse Town.” 

“Jiminy, you can’t blame yourself, you would never hurt your friend would you? “

“Gosh no.” 

“Of course not, you were only doing what you thought was right."

Jiminy sighed removing his hat, “I thought that by helping the king then maybe I could help find Pinocc’s world. So I thought he’d be safe in Traverse town but it looks like I was wrong" 

Kairi lowered her head at the mention of the town. 

The cricket picked up on this, jumping onto her shoulder, patting it apologetically, “ ‘M awful sorry Kairi, taking about Riku like he’s some sort of villain." 

Kairi shook her head,“It’s funny but Riku’s always been driven like this. Me and him would mess around with Sora, playing pranks and getting him all annoyed. But he’s different now.” 

“Different?” 

“We should be working together to find Sora, but all he’s doing is messing around and picking on others." 

“Sounds like we’re in the same boat here, or, whale, more like.”

  
Kairi chuckled, “Okay, no more feeling sorry for ourselves, now we have to find our friends and lecture the heck out of them!!” 

* * *

 

“Riku!” Kairi jumped first, now angry as Riku stood before her with Pinocchio lain to the side. “What are you doing?!” She yelled out as Jiminy hurried towards his friend.

“ A puppet that’s lost its heart to the heartless, maybe, it holds the key to finding his...”

  
“What?” She like looked at him in concern at the mention of their friend. It had been so long since she had seen her best friend again, his goofiness, his adorable pout, his smile that was brighter than any sunny day…

“ Kairi, come with me. Together, we can find Sora, I know he’s waiting for us to find him.” He held out his hand towards her with a confident smile on his face, but one that sent bad vibes up her spine.

  
“ Riku...” she shook her head, feeling guilt as she saw Riku’s smile fade. “ You’re taking Pinocchio from his father.”

  
“ So? As long as we find Sora, nothing else matters!”

“ Nothing else- don’t you get it?!” She retorted angrily. “You taking Pinocchio away from his family just like the darkness took away Sora!”

She saw Riku flinch as he turned his head away from her.

  
“ Your minds made up?” He asked under his breath. To which she responded by taking a battle stance, prepared to fight her friend.

  
“ So you’d rather fight me for a puppet that has no heart, than help me find our missing friend?”

  
“ Heart or no Heart, this is wrong Riku and you know it.”

From the ceiling came the giant heartless from earlier, obstructing their view from each other.

  
“ Riku!!” She called out, but her friend didn’t call back, as the destructive  heartless send Monstro spiraling into a destructive rage.

* * *

 

When Kairi woke up, she was on the Gummi ship, Goofy was sitting next to her. 

"What's going on?" 

"We got thrown out of Monstro, luckily the Gummi ship was nearby." Goofy explained, as Geppetto and Pinocchio were taken with them, but the puppet looked downtrodden as Geppetto held him in a half hug. 

"What's wrong Pinocc?" Kairi asked. 

"I can't find Jiminy..." 

"Don't worry Pinocc, whenever there's danger, Jiminy's always is suppose to hide in my-" Goofy took off his hat, but only the journal fell out. 

"Jiminy?" Goofy asked as he looked closer into his hat, but then gave his friends a hopeless expression as nothing came out. Their friend, nowhere in sight. 

...

.....

.......

 

 

"Hmmm, well this is a peculiar sight." The cricket said to himself as he looked around the white halls of the castle he had entered once he came to, none of his friends in sight. "Wonder where everyone is..." 

"Hello?" 

A voice behind him made him turn around, surprised to see another person in this place, a boy about Kairi's age with sky blue eyes and brown hair. 

"Howdy friend, names Jiminy Cricket, but my friends call me Jiminy." He introduced himself, removing his hat respectfully. "Would ya mind tellin' me where is it I am?" He asked. 

The boy looked around for a moment with an uncertain look on his face before he sat down to be closer to Jiminy's level. Now getting a closer look, the boy looked beaten up, with cuts and bruises all over his body, and scorch marks on his clothes. 

 

 

"This place is called Castle Oblivion."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	9. Halloween Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing Atlantica, because I am putting it in my pocket and saving it for later.
> 
> Concept Art For Kairi's Halloween Town look.   
> https://the-angst-lord.tumblr.com/post/183017517786/concept-art-for-fic

Geppetto had promised to keep an eye out for Jiminy as they returned the family to Traverse town, the trio promising the same as they boarded back on the gummi ship.

Chip and Dale offered to take up Jiminy's duty as they continued their travel. It wouldn't be the same, but at least it would be something. Donald noticed Kairi's and Goody's downcast aura's.

"HEY!" He quacked, "No frowning allowed on the ship!"

"But..." The two glanced at each other in uncertainty.

"No buts!!" Donald snapped but couldn't hold his anger for long as he had to smile enough to power the ship minus two smiles. 

* * *

They arrive in a dark, spooky place that looked to be something out of a bedtime story.

Donald was dressed as a mummy and Goofy was some sort if Frankenstein's monster. While she herself was some sort of stitched together witch.

“This place is Spooky.” Donald commented, he quacked once he realized that his friends were following him, then dragged both of them along by their hands. “Come on, we have a job to do.”

Past the gate they arrived in what looked to be a town square...a rather frightening town square. Not helping the scene were ghost looking heartless all organized to reveal a well dressed skeleton man from the fountain of green ooze.

“Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!” A strange looking triangle man ran over to him in glee.

“Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor.”The skeleton,Jack Skellington, left towards a gated off part of the town square. 

  
“Hm, a skeleton controlling the heartless. We should check it out.” Donald recommended. But he grew annoyed again as he saw the moods of his friends didn’t chance. “HEY!!” Donald quacked, he shocked the two to attention as he casted a thunder spell.

“No more moping, you two need to focus!”

Kairi and Goofy both exchanged a glance as Donald stole their attention again.

The duck sighed in defeat. “I know you two are sad about Jiminy, but standing around is not going to help us find him. Now, come on, we need to investigate.” He didn’t wait for them, but knew that this time, his friends would follow.

...

.....

The skeleton man, Jack, met with a old odd looking man in a wheelchair, freaking them all out as the man’s head opened.

“To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…” Jack lifted up the over-sized organ with the lock over it.

“We need the key to this thing first!” The Doctor man said.

“Hm.” Kairi looked at the scene curiously, summoning her weapon.

“You're really gonna unlock it for them?” Donald questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right?”

Donald glared her but let go of his argument as the Kerblade wielder walked towards the scary duo.  
She lifted her weapon towards the heart and a beam shot of the weapon to the heart, but nothing happened.

“My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are…” The Skeleton man said in amazement, but then it turned to confusion as he glanced at the trio standing in his lab.

“I’m Kairi.”

“Well done, Kairi! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween!”

Kairi brushed off the question, “Excuse me, but what are you doing with this Heartless?”

“Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius!” He turned towards his friend. “Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. Terror. Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we  
have a heart!”

  
The Doctor moved his electric wheelchair to the lever, pulling it down to trigger an electric current. It was pumped to the heart, but nothing came of it.

“It failed!” Jack told the doctor.

The doctor’s head popped open and he scratched his...brain. “Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory.” He turned his chair around, calling out. “Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!” He muttered under his breath as his head lid closed. “Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down.”

“No problem. Kairi, would you like to come along?”

Kairi looked back at her friends, specifically Donald, knowing how he felt about, “helping”. But he didn’t say anything.

“Sure.” She shrugged her shoulders.

...

  
They exited the lab and walked towards the town square. Jack walked out ahead of him, whistling.

“Zero! Zero?!”

A few moments later a ghost dog appeared from the ground with an excited expression, circling his owner.

“Come on boy, have you seen Sally anywhere?”

Zero barked happily as he lead them towards what appeared to be a graveyard. He circled around a woman who looked at him curiously.

“What’s wrong Zero?” She asked.

“Hiya Sally!” Jack said as Zero returned to his side, approaching. Sally then grew a concerned expression as the skeleton man approached.

“ Jack...Is, is something wrong?” she tilted her head towards the trio. “Who are these three? I’ve never seen them before.”

“ Oh, these are my new assistants, this one is Kairi and the rest are…” Jack’s words faded off for a moment. “Her friends.”

“This is Donald, and Goofy.” Kairi said in lieu of the Pumpkin king.

Sally nodded in greeting, “Nice to meet you.”

  
“Now everything's going great.” Jack cut in. “We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory.”

“My"memory"? You mean this?” She pulled a bunch of flowers of her pocket, bright blue ones that stood against the dreariness of the town. 

“Ah, yes!” Jack tried to grab it in excitement, but Sally maneuvered past him to hand the flowered to Kairi.

“Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. “ She said turning back towards her friend. “Why don't you try something else? There's still time."

“Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!” Jack promised, but Sally still kept a concerned expression in her face. “Come on now gang! We’ve got a heart to build!”

  
“Kairi, Donald, Goofy, please keep an eye on him. Jack means well, but he can get...out of hand sometimes.” Sally said carefully.

Kairi nodded, “We will.”

 

* * *

 

"There you go. This time it's sure to work." The Doctor said, as he set up everything properly and was about to pull the lever again as the heart was suddenly snatched away. 

"Ya!" 

A kid with a skeleton mask stole the heart while knocking over the Doctor's heart. Sally immediately ran over to the Doctor as Jack and the trio ran after the kid.

Jack quickly whistled, as the ghost quickly appeared. "Zero, after them, quick!" He barked in acknowledgment quickly following after the kids. 

 

They followed after Jack's dog until they reached a further part of the Graveyard watching as the three were escaping in a walking tub towards a monster of a tower. 

 

"That is this place?" Donald asked.

"Oogie Boogie's mansion. I knew was behind this!" Jack said angrily. 

"Who's Oogie Boogie?" 

"A burlap sack that enjoys ruining everything he touches. Now come on, we have a heart to get back!" Jack led the charge as the trio exchanged a glance before drawing their weapons and following after him. 

 

The tower was filled with heartless, and just infront of the final room Kairi was about to open the door when Jack placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hold on a second there." 

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"If past experience has taught me anything, it's that I should go first." He gently pushed her back from the staircase, adjusted his suit as walked into the room. 

"...So what do you think that was ab-" Goody was about to ask until something exploded within the room and the screams of children erupted from it. 

 

The three slammed open the door to reveal Jack standing over the three kids from earlier, now terrified. 

"We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart." The devil masked kid said. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Agreed the witch. 

"B-But you guys said-" The Skeleton one looked between his two friends, but his words ultimately failed as Jack took a step towards them, making them all flinch. 

"Now now, let's be reasonable here. Just tell us where the heart is, and we'll let you leave." 

"O-Oogie Boogie has it!" The Devil said terrified. 

"Yeah! Just pull the lever! That's what he told us to do!" The witch said. 

 

"Very well, run along now." Jack released them, and they quickly sped past them. 

"What was that about?"  Goofy asked. 

"Those three are part of Oogie's gang, they go around pulling pranks on the citizens and knocking over the doctor's wheel chair." 

Kairi looked back at the door where the children ran out. "Pranks don't sound so bad." 

"They throw bombs at people." Jack informed. 

"...Oh." Kairi's argument quickly faded as Jack pulled the lever down. 

* * *

 

They were dropped into a basement level of the mansion into a large room that had a wheel located at the bottom of it. Across from them was a giant freaky sack, that could talk. 

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!!" Jack demanded. 

The sack, Oogie Boogie held up the beating heart, "You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" He then swallowed it whole, much to their shock. "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" He called out and the four readied for approaching enemies. 

However only two winged heartless appeared. 

Oogie Boogie looked between the two of them, his face twisting into anger. "This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!!" A dark began forming around him as more and more heartless appeared around him. He then cackled in joy hitting a button and knocking them into the wheel below. 

"Hope ya'll are gamblin' folk!!" 

 

Jack dealt the final blow at Oogie who writhed in agony as he knelt over in defeat. From his body emerged copious amounts of bugs that effectively creeped the trio out as they then dispersed. 

Jack kicked at the heart no longer beating. "So, that heart was a failure after all."

"He summoned the heartless though." 

"Yes, but it wouldn't be presentable if my dancer's were to consume me...Now wait a second-" But the three dragged him out of the basement before he could finish that sentence. 

 

They left the heart behind as it had no more use, however as they were about to leave the area, the ground began to shake under feet. From where they stood, they saw Oogie Boogie merged with his mansion in a monstrous form. 

"Woah, how did he get so big?!" Kairi asked, now remembering they left the heart inside of the mansion. 

Jack " Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs all over the building." 

Kairi narrowed her eyes and saw that the heartless were gathered around those specific spots, hovering around. "So we just have to destroy those things, right?"

"Seem like it." Donald commented as he noticed that his friends had jumped down first. 

 

 

 

 

A Keyhole appeared on the ground around them as Oogie was destroyed, hopefully for the last lime. Kairi lifted up her Keyblade and a familiar light beamed on the Keyhole to seal this world away from the darkness. 

"Did the heart really do that to him?" Kairi questioned. 

"I doubt it." Jack responded walking up to her. 

"Hm?" She looked back towards him. 

"A heart itself can't make anyone do anything, but becoming one with the Oggie Boogie man would make anything squirm." 

She shuddered at the thought of all those bugs coming out of the villain. 

"Yeah..." 

* * *

 

"Well, you were right on the nose again Sally." Jack admitted as he hung his head as he spotted Sally and the Doctor waiting for them in the town square. She smiled as soon as she saw the four of them moderately safe and sound. 

"Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween." She said holding their hand together affectionately. "Next time, we'll do it together."

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now." Jack admitted. "Sorry Doctor, but the heart turned out to be a total dud." 

"Emotion, memory... We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out." 

"Perhaps it's not meant to be Doctor, after all, we wouldn't want to end up like Oogie.

"What happened to Oogie now?" The doctor questioned but Jack turned back towards them.

"Kairi, Goofy, Donald, make sure to come back okay? Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever! Now come doctor, we have work to do!" 

"Wait, what happened to Oogie?!" The doctor demanded as he chased after the Pumpkin king as fast as he could. 

Sally sighed as she watched the two run off, "I'll try to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble, you're always welcome to come back whenever you want." 

"Thank you Sally." Kairi said with a smile on her face, as the three said good-bye to their new friends." 

 

* * *

Back on the ship the mood slumped back down again, resulting in Donald abruptly stopping the Gummi ship. 

"Why'd we stop?" Goofy questioned. 

"Because we have a job to do and you two are still sad!" This time Donald got out of his seat and faced the two of them head on. "Once we find Jiminy and his majesty if you two are still in a rut they'll be disappointed!" Donald scolded. "And you!" He glared at Kairi. "Do you want to find your friend with a frown on your face?" 

"...Maybe." 

Donald quacked in surprise, not expecting this answer, even Goofy glanced at her in concern. 

"Last time we saw Riku he said something and now...I think something bad happened to Sora." 

Donald and Goofy exchanged a glance. 

"Do you really think so?" Goofy questioned. 

"Yeah, it makes sense, Riku must have found him and something bad must have happened. That's why he's been wandering around on different worlds, to try and help him. Except," Kairi grasped her necklace. "He's been hurting people." 

"But now you know where your friend Sora is now." Goofy reasoned.  

"Yeah, so now, next time we see Riku, you'll be able to ask him about Sora." Donald added. 

Kairi smiled slightly at this truth, though she was still sad recalling Jiminy's words. "You're right, we shouldn't be so down when we still have friends counting on us."

"Goofy nodded in agreement as Donald took back to driving the ship with an approving huff. All of them flying towards another world now more determined than ever…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kairi!" 
> 
> The small girl looked up towards her friend running towards her with a gleeful look on his face. She was sitting near the seashore scraping around in the sand, her hands now dirty. He panted for a few moments, catching his breath, he looked on the edge on his seat about to tell her something, but then tilted his head curiously. 
> 
> "What are you doing?" 
> 
> She didn't say anything, looking back down towards the ocean as the tide came in again over both of their feet. 
> 
> "Oh, are you looking for shells again?" Sora guessed as he knelt down beside her. "Do you want any help?" 
> 
> She nodded gently. 
> 
> "Hmmmm." Sora looked around for a while on the shores of the island. "Ah!" He then ran back to her. "How's this one?" He held out a blue and green one hopefully. 
> 
> But she shook her head, holding out a pink and yellow one that Sora looked at curiously. "Oh, my mom says that pink ones are really rare. You sure you want those ones?" 
> 
> Kairi nodded sheepishly, embarrassed at her tall order but Sora just smiled at her. "Okay, betcha I can find more than you can!" Then he ran off again before she could even react. 
> 
>  
> 
> They searched until the sun began to set, still no pink shells found. Kairi began to wander around the island, finding her friend sleeping on the sand of the shore. She giggled to herself at how distracted he got. She looked down at her friend for a moment before getting a playful expression on her face. Gently, she poked his cheeks as he mumbled in his sleep, opening his eyes wide. 
> 
> "WAH!!" 
> 
> He flipped over onto his stomach looking up at his friend now giggling. 
> 
> "Kai-Ri!" Sora pouted. 
> 
> She smiled cheekily at him before he pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this for ya!" 
> 
> Her eyes widened as in the palm of his hand was the pink Thalassa shell. 
> 
> "It took a while but I finally found one!" 
> 
> Kairi looked at it in amazement, honestly thinking that he'd forgotten all about it in favor of his nap. She sat down next to him as the two now looked towards the sunset together. 
> 
> "Sora!!" 
> 
> They both turned to see Riku walking towards them with an upset expression. 
> 
> "Oh, hi Riku!" Sora waved, not reading the room. 
> 
> His best friend glared her for a moment before he addressed their shared friend. "I've been looking for you all afternoon!"  
> "Oh yeah, we were suppose to look for falling stars together." Sora now recalled, but he giggled to himself, ignoring his friends anger. "Oh, but me and Kairi went looking for shells, and look at what I found." He showed Riku the pink shell with a proud expression on his face. 
> 
> But it came shattering down as Riku swiftly threw it back in the ocean. 
> 
> "Wha-" Sora took a double take to his best friend and the ocean and immediately ran into the ocean to find it again. 
> 
> Kairi stood, glaring at Riku, who for a flash had a look of guilt on his face but didn't back down as they were now mad at each other. 
> 
>  
> 
> All while Sora was looking through the ocean for the shell, his eyes welling up with tears, unable to find the shell.


	10. Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end. Also a heads up, the answers to the Sora questions are gonna be slow burn in-story.

Kairi dozed off, curled up in her seat, mumbling to herself when the Gummi ship was suddenly hit, knocking everyone over as the Keyblade wielder looked towards the window. Outside it was a giant ship floating by, canons at the ready.

" What the-"

"It's going to ram us!" Goofy exclaimed too late as there was an explosion and the three were sent flying.

* * *

Kairi awoke alone within the brig of a ship, feeling a sense of familiarity as she realized that once again, she was behind bars. This time at least, there was a window that could easily be broken…

"We weren't expecting you."

She turned in surprise to see a familiar face smirking at her with a pleasant expression on his face. She glared at him placing her hand on the bars that separated her from hitting his stupid face.

"It is good to see you again." Riku admitted, but that didn't lower her guard as he placed a hand on the prison bar as well.

"Where are my friends?" She demanded.

"Are they that important to you? More important than us?" He questioned with a frown on his face taking a step back.

"Stop trying to mess with me Riku, you all are important to me!"

Riku scoffed at this, placing a hand on his hip. "Your friends are fine, the captain's dealing with them. Sora on the other hand…" he lowered his head a dreary aura suddenly radiated around him.

"Tell me," She pleaded. "You owe me that much."

"If you hadn't been so focused on your new friends, we could've found him sooner. Then by now he would've been safe!"

"Riku! Where's Sora?!"

He glanced back towards her, with a familiar expression on his face, vulnerability. "He's lost his heart to the darkness, he can't even wake up."

"Then why are you siding with the Heartless?" Kairi asked as she felt her world spin at the news. "Riku, sooner or later they'll turn against you!"

"Because it's the only way to save him."

Kairi hung her head, gripping the bars tightly. "Let me see him, please."

"Sorry Kairi, but you've already had enough chances, do yourself a favor and stay out of my way."

"Riku!" Kairi reached out through the bars as she watched her best friend walk away with no remorse.

* * *

 

"We're close to land." Hook stated as he heard Riku's footsteps walked up towards him. The two now overlooking the ship and the hordes of heartless forming atop the deck.

"I'm sure you realize that the prisoners have to be kept apart." Riku remarked with his arms crossed.

"Of course, this isn't my first day as…" Hooks words ceased immediately as he started shaking. "Do you hear that?"

Riku tilted his head to look to where the captain's gaze was. "Hear what?" A small light caught his attention as it flew towards the brig of the ship.

"Err, nothing, nothing, ! It shall be done." Hood quickly responded as he sauntered away. "Smee where are you?!"

* * *

 

On the other side of the ship, Goofy watched Donald pace through the room after whacking the door as many times as he could before getting tired.

"Do you think Kairi's okay?" The guard questioned.

"She can take care of herself, we gotta figure out of to get out of here." Donald then looked up towards a hatch on the ceiling. "Help me up." He demanded as Goofy lifted him onto his shoulders atop the crates that were already in the room.

"Find a way out yet?"

Donald reached up towards the hatch but it was too far away, the two lost their balance and ended up crashing down to the ground as they lost their balance.

"Oww…" They both muttered as the hatch opened all of a sudden an in popped a elvish looking boy with a mischievous smile on his face "How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?" He questioned.

"Who are you?" Goofy questioned as Donald looked up in discontent.

"Me? I'm the answer to your prayers."

Donald grumbled, " How do we know you're not a pirate?"

The boy scoffed as though that were an insult, "Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way." He closed the hatch almost immediately before either had a chance to respond. Leaving the two now trapped, sighing in exhaustion.

* * *

 

"HYA!"

The bars below her cell were easier to break through with enough time. She jumped below the deck holding her weapon. Looking around she saw the halls were empty.

"Got you!"

Kairi flinched as she hear an unfamiliar voice yelling, she quickly hid in a nearby hall, now eavesdropping as she glanced towards a man with a hook and a lanturn.

"You're not getting away from me this time Tinker bell." The man cackled, teeth showing as the light in the lantern moved around rapidly in the lantern as though it was alive. The captain walked away down the hall towards her direction, and she only had a split second to think.

**WACK**

She grimaced as the hook-handed man now was unconscious on the floor, the lantern now fallen to the ground.

"Sorrysorrysorry!" Kairi said guiltily as she picked up the lantern and ran off towards another room of the maze of a ship, one with a hole in the floor with cool air coming out. The darkness of it was unsettling as she hugged the lantern to her chest.

"Oh." She lifted the lantern to her face peering in to see a small, cute-looking fairy with a pouty expression on her face. She opened the door and the fairy flew out rapidly, first around the room and then close to her face.

"Hi?" She said nervously to the mean looking fairy. "I'm Kairi."

The fairy opened her mouth, sounding like a ringing bell, then tugging on her hair.

"Hey-" Kairi winced, " That hurts!" She took a step back and the fairy released her grip on her, still glaring at her. "Do you want me to follow you?"

The sound of the bell rang faster as the fairy nodded her head rapidly, pointing down towards the hole in the floor. It seemed as though the fairy knew her way around this ship, and it wasn't as though Kairi knew where she was going...

"Alright, lead the way." She huffed, as she walked towards the basement of the ship.

* * *

The ship was crawling with armed heartless, Tinker Bell knowingly flew out of the grasp of the heartless as Kairi took them out, and she led her towards the deck of the ship.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?"

"Huh?" Kairi looked up to see a boy with red hair flying above them with a mischievous smile, the fairy, Tinker Bell, began to fly towards the boy.

"Looks like you made a new friend." The boy flew down though still hovering over the ground. "Name's Peter Pan." He held his hand out.

"Kairi." She introduced herself shaking his hand.

"Kairi," Peter said to himself, "So did the pirates nab you too?"

"Looks like it. Peter, was it?" She questioned, "Is there anyone else on the ship?"

He nodded, "Yeah, two weird looking guys below the captain's deck, they weren't very friendly." He remarked.

"Was there anyone else?" She almost pleaded.

"Hm, well there was another boy in the Captain Hook's quarters, but when I tried to wake him up he wouldn't move. Bet he's under some kind of spell." He reasoned.

"Tink, did you find Wendy."

The fairy nodded, saying something in Peter's ear.

"Hold on, she did what?!" The boy looked at Kairi in surprise, a look a shock quickly turning to glee as he laughed heartily.

"What?" Kairi questioned as her cheeks suddenly felt hot, almost sure of what they were talking about. But neither of the two revealed anything but smiles on their faces.

"Alright, time to save some friends. I assume the ones under the Captain's deck are you friends?"

Kairi nodded, " They probably are."

"Okay, first things first, you need to learn how to fly."

"Fly?"

"Yeah, can't fight pirates without Pixie dust. Tink?"

Tinker Bell flew above Kairi, dispelling a golden dust all over her.

"The trick is to believe." Peter winked playfully.

"Believe?" She questioned as Tinker bell landed on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you can't if you can't believe."

"Okay." Kairi responded with a nod. She wasn't sure if this dust could actually make her fly, but she had to believe that such a thing was possible. After all, this was magic from another world, one that could help her reunite with her friend.

"Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

Kairi turned her head and saw the two friends bickering among themselves.

"Hey, guys?"

The two then looked at her, half agitated with each other.

"Can this possibly wait until we rescue our friends?"

"Fine." Peter muttered as Tinker bell sided with Kairi, now sitting on her shoulder again.

"So how do we rescue them?"

"With the greatest weapon of all." Peter Pan said smugly as he gestured for Kairi to come closer, he then whispered in her ear with Tinker bell between them. "Surprise."

* * *

"What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?!" Hook ragged as he hung his head still dizzy.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. " Riku responded as he stood over his sleeping friend. "Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her?!" Hook complained. "And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows? So long as she delivers on what was promised to both of us, nothing else matters.'

"Hmph. You're wasting your time!" Hook remarked, noticing where Maleficents pawn's attention was. " The Heartless have devoured that boy's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever-ACK!"

The captain didn't have a chance to finish his words as Riku almost pierced his neck with his weapon, anger radiating off of him as the heartless gathered around.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to lose that other hand." He warned.

"Uh, Captain..." The first hand, Mr. Smee, spoke through the pipes all around the ship.

"What?!"

"The girl has escaped with Tinker Bell, what's more, Peter Pan is with them on the deck!"

Riku took notice and lowered his weapon at the mention of Kairi.

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostages to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" Hook's attention was captured as he all but ran out of the cabin, no longer caring about Riku.

* * *

" Peter Pan? Where are you?!" Hook questioned, looking around the deck of the ship with the hostages following suit.

Across from where the captain's cabin was the trio, hiding behind one of the pillars of the ship. Kairi and Peter nodded to each other, the boy flying away sneakily as Kairi kept her head down. Looking over the scene, Donald and Goofy were unable to move, chained up with another girl that must've been Wendy. Captain Hook looked around the skies expecting someone to show up but to no avail. He took careful steps forward, drawing his sword as he still looked around.

"Come out, come out where ever you two are..." He grew more agitated as the seconds passed. "Come now Kairi, don't you want to see your little friends, Riku, and that boy Sora?"

Kairi clutched the grip of the keyblade, her heart beating faster as she wondered where Peter was.

"Got you."

She reflexively tumbled out of the way to evade the sword stabbing down the spot where she was sitting before, now facing him with anger on her face.

"Kairi!" She heard Donald and Goofy yelling out her name as she kept parrying Hook's jabs towards her with a murderous expression on his face.

"Quite a codfish, that Riku isn't he?" Hook remarked as he caught her in a unyielding strike with both of their weapons clashed together. "About to run off again with your little friend."

Kairi was caught off guard, "Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?!" She pressed further but Hood kicked her in the gut towards the edge of the ship.

She had a sword to her face as she glared at the Captain.

"Seems to me you've got the tide against you, your Highness." The blade now pressed against her throat. "Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare all of your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade, or the plank?"

Kairi looked back towards the plank behind her, then back at her friends who gave her concerned glances. Without taking her gaze off of the Captain she began walking back towards the edge of the plank, no hesitation in her eyes much to the amusement of the Captain.

"He never said you were a fool." Hook chuckled as Donald and Goofy scrambled to remove their chains.

Kairi took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and focusing only aware of the Kingdom Key in her hand, warm, as though there was a hand holding hers...then fell.

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's eyes opened to a open mouthed crocodile almost looking happy with her hovering over him, the pixie dust glowing around her.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's-  **AHHHHHHH!** "

In a flash of red Hook fell into the ocean, swimming as fast as he could with the crocodile chasing after him.

She stared at the odd sight for a moment before she flinched in shock.

"Surprise!" Peter almost yelled as he tapped her on the shoulder with a cheeky grin on his face. She sighed the stress away, punching his arm.

"You cut it too close!"

"Hey, you flew didn't you?" Pan said with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face as Tinker bell patted her cheek understandably.

All three flew back on deck, hovering as all Peter and Kairi had their weapons drawn, scaring off the only guard, a chubby short man with a large nose. In one swift strike Kairi destroyed the chains and was dog piled on by her friends, half crying, happy that she wasn't dead.

"I'm okay guys, really." She insisted, but both Donald and Goofy hugged her tightly. Once they were back on their feet, Peter gestured towards the cabin door. "That's where I saw that sleeping boy."

Kairi's heart raced as she took the handle of the door in her hand, pushing in.

"Riku!" Kairi called out as she saw her best friend in front of a dark portal, back to her. As he heard her call, he revealed their best friend in his arms, unresponsive. Her heart sank as she reached out towards him, wanting to embrace him after so long apart.

"Find us, in Hollow Bastion." 

She saw Riku looking down at Sora, then back at her with eyes heavy with grief.

"Wait!"

He didn't say anything as he turned toward darkness, dragging Sora along with him.

* * *

 

Kairi stood atop the crows nest of the ship her head held high as she felt the breeze against her face. Tinkerbell was still by her side, reminded her of the friend that used to do the same when she felt upset.

"I really flew today." She said to herself, perhaps to Tinker Bell if the fairy responded. "We were aboard a pirate ship, fought pirates, and outwitted them." She couldn't help the smile that drew on her face. "He's going to be so jealous when I tell him."

She heard Tinker bell ringing in her ear, the fairy flying up to her face with a smile.

"Kairi?!" They both looked down to see Donald and Goofy standing on the lower deck as they approached the city. "We're here!" Donald called out as the flying ship approached Big Ben.

As the ship was parked above the tower all of them, save for Wendy, flew down towards the clock face, the Keyhole appearing as they approached. In her hand she used the Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole, sealing the world from the Heartless forever.

* * *

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

Riku grunted as he fell to his knees, grasping his friend close as he didn't want to drop him. "You...don't think I know that?" He rasped.

" It appears you have reached an impasse with your friend." Maleficent remarked as she watched Riku pick himself up and limp her by, carding his unconsciousness friend in his arms. " Shall I prepare for Kairi's, invitation?"

"Don't bother." Riku said with his back to the witch. "When the time comes she'll come willingly, after all," he looked down at Soras sleeping face, almost amused as the boy was sleeping so soundly, "She wouldn't ever abandon her light now that she knows where we'll be."

" As you wish." Maleficent smiled at the child's promise, noticing the hordes of heartless gathering closer to him as his darkness grew stronger.

* * *

" Kairi? You wanna talk about it?" Donald asked, exchanging a worried glance with Goofy as they approached Traverse Town.

Kairi lifted her head, reaching to touch the necklace around her neck with familiarity. "He's just scared, I know it."

" Huh?" The both tilted their heads in confusion.

" Riku," She clarified. " He's scared that he won't be able to save Sora, I know, because I'm scared too. That he won't be able to wake up, that's why he so easily turned towards the darkness, towards Maleficent. Not being strong enough to keep Sora safe, I'm sure that's what Rikus afraid of the most."

"What about you?" Donald questioned.

Kairi looked at her hand, trying to recall why her weapon felt so comforting in her hand. " I've had the Keyblade and you guys to protect me all this time and Riku could always take care of himself, but Sora? He was always useless without us." She smiled mournfully at the bittersweet memory of his smile. " That's why Riku wants to find him so fast, because he's scared for him. And if something were to happen to Sora…I don't know what we'd do." She sighed to herself, but kept her chin up. "But even now, I know we're all still friends, and when it comes down to it, I know Riku will pull through for us. Because he knows that we'd do the same for him."

She gripped her necklace with a smile broadening on her face, now assured that all three of them would go home together...

 


	11. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day push that I turned into an actual chapter instead of just an omake

"The Thalassa festival is an important time of the year, it's a day where we remind our beloved ones that we love them. The adults make bracelets out of paopu blossoms and couples pair off, holding hands until the bonfire begins using the bracelets to help light it, then while the flowers burn, the bond between the two still remains, signifying that we are all still connected."

"Is that what your mom told you?" Sora questioned, reaching for another marshmallow, sitting with Kairi and Riku on the shoreline, looking towards their island.

"Yeah, they do it every year, and this year she's helping with the decorations." Riku responded.

"Hm, are you going Kairi?" Sora questioned, looking towards her. She simply shook her head, folding her hands into her lap.

"Don't be silly, we can't go." Riku chided.

"But why not? It's in the middle of town and we all live near each other." Sora reasoned as his eyes suddenly lit up. "Let's make bracelets and all sneak out!"

"Only grown up and the big kids make the bracelets, one per pair." Riku said taking one of Sora's marshmallows and popping it in his mouth, despite his friends cry of annoyance. "They use them as a symbol of promised eternal love."

"Eternal? What's that?" Sora questioned, looking towards Riku who seemed to have all the answers, today especially.

"It means 'forever'. They make the bracelets so they'll stay together forever."

"But-"

"You're asking too many questions, can we play now?" Riku said annoyed as he picked up the nearby wooden sword.

Sora exchanged a glance with Kairi before handing her his bag of sweets, picking up the other one and stepping back into a battle stance. "You're gonna lose today Riku!"

His best friend laughed at this, charging towards him with a broad smile on his face. "Only if you beat me!"

...

...

Kairi ran ahead of them, looking among the shores for more shells as Sora sat on the tree happily chewing on his snacks.

"I already apologized to Kairi about the seashell." Riku said. "I even found her another one, so you can stop being mad."

Sora glanced towards him, pouting for a few moments before stuffing his face with more marshmallows, chewing fiercely. " 'm not mad about that."

"Liar."

Riku flinched back slightly as he saw a look of anger in Sora's eyes as he jumped off the tree, stumbling slightly. "I'm not a liar!"

"Then what are you mad about?"

"It's cause you're a meanie!"

"Only because you like Kairi more than me!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You treat her differently!"

" So do you!"

Riku was taken aback for a moment, "What are you talking about?

Sora widened his eyes realizing what he said before crushing the remaining bag into his pocket. "You're so smart figure it out!" Then running away towards the shack, most likely so he could be her rather than him.

Riku watched in annoyance as Sora ran towards Kairi, crouching down as he talked to her, probably about finding more shells together. He huffed angrily, settling down infront of the tree with his back to the trunk, now looking towards the Paopu flowers already in bloom.

* * *

Sora lifted himself up to the counter, peering over as the smell of vanilla wafted in the air.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" She responded with a smile on her face holding a light blue mixing bowl in her hands. "Do you want to help me pour in the chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Immediately he grabbed his footstool, placing it next to his mom as he then reached for the bag of chocolate morsels pouring it into the bowl of cookie batter. "Oh," He then recalled what he was about to ask. "Can I go to the festival with Riku and Kairi?"

"Of course dear, just remember not to stray away from the crowds."

"Mommy?" Sora questioned again, now putting his marshmallows in the batter, placing the bag aside.

"Hm?"

"Why do the grown ups make the flower bracelets? Isn't it just like the Paopu fruit?"

She smiled in amusement,"Well, if you share a Paopu fruit with someone truly special, along with the unseen connection from their blossoms, then the bond that you've already shared will become even stronger than it would with the fruit or the blossoms alone."

"So does that mean I can make the pairs of bracelets with my friends?" Sora reached for a bottle of something on the counter.

"Not quite- darling no, no!" His mother immediately snatched the bottle of glitter from his hand-at the moment not remembering why it was in the kitchen- and sighing as luckily none of it spilled in the batter...this time. She sighed in relief "Use the sprinkles dear." She said handing him the shaker of star shaped ones that Sora then proceed to remove the lid off of to pour all of it in the bowl.

"What's it?" He questioned mixing all of the ingredients together.

"The bracelets are meant for a pair, just two people dear."

Sora stopped mixing the bowl.

"B-but I have two friends."

His mom shrugged her shoulders, petting his head affectionately."Why don't we let the dough chill in the fridge for a while and then we can cut them into little stars later on."

"M'kay." He was almost out the door before he immediately turned around and hugged his mom from behind. "Love you!" Then ran away to find his friends.

* * *

Riku sat down next to Kairi under the heavy brush of the large leafed bushes. He saw that she was already sewing together plastic pearl beads and the pink and white blossoms from the paopu blossoms.

"You're already making one?"

She nodded. "I can make one for you too."

Riku sighed, laying down on the sand in the cool shade. "Sora's still mad at me about the shell."

Kairi placed her sewing down, shaking her head. " He hasn't said anything yet, he seems normal."

"Hm." Riku mused for a moment, closing his eyes. "Something just feels different, I don't know."

"Maybe you should talk to him, instead of talking to me." She remarked with a small cheeky smile on her face that she knew annoyed Riku.

And on cue he glanced at her with an unamused expression. "When I ask him he just pouts and shuts up until I talk about something else. Besides it's half your fault." He then turned his back towards her, knowing that she shot him a cross expression.

But then playfully, Kairi pushed down on Riku's back so his face was in the sand. He spit out the specs as she spoke up again, "If you're so worried you have to make him listen. I'll help you if you want."

"Psh-" He spit out more sand. " Why? So he'll like you even more?"

"Don't be a baby."

" Mph." Riku pouted as he then sat back up, brushing the sand off of his clothes. "...Can you show me how to make one of those bracelets?"

A smile tugged at her face as she stood, brushing the sand off of her knees. "Come on, I think there's more Paopu flowers growing in the forest." She said giving him a hand

Riku accepted her help, being pulled to his feet as the two walked towards the thicker brush of the forest.

* * *

Sora scrunched his brow in irritation. He'd gone through most of the town already, and hadn't seen any trace of his friends.

"Hey, Sora!"

He grimaced as he recognized Titus with a smug grin walking up to him with Wakka following behind, holding a blitz ball.

"Hullo." He muttered.

"Where's your friends?" Titus asked smugly, the tone that Sora recognized as,  _I already know the answer and I just want to mess with you_.The younger boy started stuffing sand in his pockets, uncomfortable with Titus's smug smile.

"Around."

"I saw them looking making bracelets together. They're probably going to the festival together. Makes sense, why'd they wanna play with you when you can't even beat me!" He laughed mockingly.

"I can so!" Sora argued, standing onto his feet.

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

They went back and forth for a while, until Sora threw sand from his pocket on Titus's face, sticking out his tongue and then quickly running away almost immediately feeling guilty, but it was too late for regrets.

...

...

Sora ran towards the forest area, panting heavily as he hadn't stopped sprinting since the shoreline. He hung his head angrily, kicking the dirt clutching his fists tightly. He sniffed a few times, wiping away the snot and tears that started trailing down his face as he tried to hold back his fears.

He sighed in frustration, looking towards his island in the distance as the sun began to set, a pang a nostalgia setting over him...

* * *

" Venven!" Sora called out as he ran towards his friend sitting on the shoreline of the island. The blonde turned he turned his head towards him, smiling brightly as he opened his arms for his small friend to crash into a familiar embrace.

"Venven, you're here!" Sora said gleefully, looking up from the hug towards his older friend who smiled down at him warmly.

"I'm always here." Ventus responded with a chuckle, squeezing another hug as Sora giggled happily. "What's going on?"

Sora gave him a dumbfounded look for a moment, trying to recall..."OH," He perked up," I have a problem!" his former cheer now turning into a tear filled, distressed expression.

"Oh, okay?" Ventus gave him a concerned expression as Sora sat on his lap.

The younger boy explained the situation about the festival, the bracelets, and then of his only two friends making bracelets without him.

" So now I thought that I have to choose between Riku and Kairi except I don't want to because they're both my bestest friends. But what if they don't even wanna share any bracelets with me?!" He explained.

"Why wouldn't they want that?"

"Cuz meanie Riku is being a meanie." Sora pouted crossing his arms.

"That's probably not true, what happened?"

Sora glanced towards him once before dropping his guard, "I forgot that we were suppose to look for falling stars, and instead I played with Kairi. Riku got mad and then threw the special pink shell in the sea. He said sorry to Kairi and found another one for her, but I'm still mad at them."

"Them?" Ventus tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah... but I don't want them to know why, so I can't tell you yet."

Ventus blinked a few times, trying to process the amount of information he'd received."Alright. Sora, you love your friends right."

"Yeah, of course, we're bestest friends!" Sora proclaimed proudly.

"Then why don't you make bracelets for the both of them?"

" Can I do that?" Sora asked tilting his head curiously.

Ventus shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know about much this festival-"

"But I just told you." Sora pointed out.

He nodded, petting Sora's head, "Yes I know, but there's nothing that says you can't make bracelets for both of them. This festival is about showing someone special that you care right? You can have more than one special person that you love."

" is there someone you love, Venven?"

" There are a lot of people that I love, my master, my best friends..." his words trailed off as his expression grew more dreary.

Sora lowered his head the same way knowingly, he wrapped his arms around Ventus's neck, resting his head on his shoulder" Do you miss them?" He asked, to which Ventus nodded with a sad smile. Returning the hug.

"Everyday."

" What're they like?" Sora asked innocently.

"My friend Terra is the strongest, he can take on enemies three times his size and come out unscathed with his head held high. And my friend Aqua is even stronger, she's the best at magic, no one can ever match her at it. They're the best friends anyone could ask for."Ventus mused with a gently smile on his face.

Sora pulled back from his hug, " They sound great, do you think I'll ever meet them someday?"

" I don't know." Ventus shook his head, " I don't even know if I'll see them again."

"Are you lonely?" Sora asked with a concerned expression.

"Sometimes," Ventus admitted, but it soon grew to a warm smile. "But what I do know, is that I have another good friend. One who is the best at giving hugs, and can always make me smile." Ventus smiled cheekily as he poked Soras tummy, making the boy giggle.

" That's me right?"

" Yes Sora."

The two laughed together happily as the sun began to set behind them.

" You're going to wake up soon." Ventus remarked as he sat on his knees, placing Sora on the sand.

" Aw, already?" Sora pouted as Ventus rested his hand on the smaller boys head.

" I'll be here when you come back." Ventus said as the two pinky promised, marking the end of Soras visit.

Ventus turned his back towards Sora as he assumed his friend had already returned, but felt another hug around his waist, looking down to see the boy looking up at him.

"I love you too Venven, cuz we're bestest friends now."

Ventus almost melted as he smiled broadly, " Yeah, love you too Sora."

...

When Sora awoke, he was still in the forest, night had already settled as he wiped away the sand around his eyes. While doing so, he focused on a paopu blossom growing nearby...

* * *

" Ow!" Riku suckled on his finger as Kairi took out another band-aid for him from her pocket, this one having tiny clouds on it. His hand was covered in the bandages at this point after he sewed the flower into the rope braid he tied together. Compared to Kairi's who sewed her flower onto a bracelet of plastic pearls both were well made. The two sat together nearby as the bonfire was about to be lit, the elder crowd gathered around the center of town. Amidst the crowd ran a familiar face, smiling brightly as he spotted the two of them. Kairi waved, smiling in excitement while Riku turned his head away, still in a sour mood from earlier.

" Hey!" Sora smiled as he pulled out something from his pocket, the Paopu flower woven into a candy bracelet. "I did it all by myself for you two."

"Us?" Riku questioned as he and Kairi shared a confused glance.

"Yeah, because Tidus told me you two were already making bracelets so I wanted to make one for you guys."

Both Riku and Kairi had annoyed looks on their faces as they looked towards said person hanging nearby Wakka and Selphie.

"Sora, we made ours for you." Riku explained as he stood next to Kairi, both holding out their well made bracelets with a puff of pride welled in their chests.

"Yeah, so no one's left out." Kairi said happily, surprising Sora for a moment.

"Oh, we can share!" Sora said as he place his bracelet on Riku and Kairi's interlocked hands. He placed Riku's bracelet and held Kairi's hand, and Kairi's on Riku's. The three stood in a circle, all of them holding hands as they began giggling in jubilee.

All three were called over as the bonfire began, Sora held both of his friends hands as instead of the bracelets, they threw the flowers in. Sora turned towards Kairi as she squeezed his hand to catch his attention, she whispered that she was going to find her dad and wandered off towards the front of the crowd, leaving him alone with Riku. The two sat down nearby on a bench that overlooked the couples dancing in the light of the fire under the full moon.

"I was mad cuz, Kairi talked to you first."

"Huh?" Riku turned towards him in surprise.

"I heard you two talking once, n' I got jealous cuz you two're better friends than me and her."

"No we're not!" Riku argued, his face heated.

"Yeah-huh," Sora insisted, "You two talked all the time and sneak off together, n' I didn't like that. But I only got mad at you cuz you didn't tell me anything, we were friends first you know." he pouted.

Riku only stared at him, a mix of embarrassment and guilt rushing over his head.

"Oh, but you can't tell Kairi about this." Sora said. "I think she's still a little shy so I don't want her to feel bad about this."

Riku only nodded as a smile returned to Sora's face.

"We all gotta promise that we won't fight, no matter what." Sora insisted, "All three of us are bestest friends now."

Riku glanced at his best friend, illuminated with the festivities around them, his heart racing. But all he could do was nod his head, now promising to never fight with his friends. As he did, Sora smiled brighter than he had in a while.

"Okay, you promised Riku! So now if you break your promise..." Sora looked up at the sky in though, crossing his arms for a moment, "Then I'll be really sad! The saddest ever!"

Riku couldn't help but smirk, even though the thought of his best friend sad made his heart sink.

"Then I'll die of sadness and I'll haunt you until you're friends again." Sora warned with a cheeky expression on his face, resting his hand behind his head.

" You're terrible." Riku said with a smile on his face.

"Kairi!" Sora called out behind him, making Riku turn to face Kairi now returning. He ran up to her, "You gotta promise too."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Riku and I promised that we're never gonna fight. Or else I'm gonna haunt you guys."

"Why are you assuming me and Kairi're gonna fight?" Riku asked with his arms crossed, but with a playful expression on his face. "You're the one who always gets mad when you lose."

Sora puffed out his cheeks, " That's only cuz I'm mad for a little while, and besides I know I'm gonna beat you soon." he swore.

"Right," Riku remarked with a smile on his face.

Sora growled at his friend, only wavered as Kairi held his hand with a smile on her face, "Promise." She said, causing her friend to smile back, gripping her hand.

"Promise." Riku caught his attention as he took his other hand, all three of them now sitting together on the bench, looking fondly as the festival continued through the late of the night.

"...Promise." Sora said under his breath, with a warm feeling glowing in his chest.

* * *

"Huh?" Kairi lifted her head, she was in Traverse Town still, standing outside of Cid's shop, her head still foggy.

"What's the matter?" Goofy questioned.

"Just...remembering something important." Kairi admitted folding her hands together as Donald and Goofy exchanged a glance.

"About Riku?" Donald questioned.

Kairi nodded, a wry smile forming on her face, "Yeah, I think we may have broke a promise." She sighed. "Wonder if Sora'll forgive us once we save him."

"Aw," Goofy placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure it'll work out."

She smiled at him brighter, nodding. "Yeah, thanks guys."

Later, Cid came back after fixing up the Gummi ship with a new upgrade.

"I installed that navigation gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless."

The trio exchanged an unwavering glance.

"You don't have to worry about us Cid." Donald proclaimed proudly.

"Yup, after all, we've got each other to look after." Goofy added.

"All for one." Kairi began as the three placed their hands atop each other.

" _And one for all_!"

* * *

Riku limped towards the edge of Hollow Bastion the green flames the summoned the heartless burned brighter that before. He clawed his heart looking over the only entrance into the castle, overlooking the floating islands that greeted him as he arrived there once before. A sense of familiarity drew on him, one of discontent, of loneliness as he turned back towards his friend.

Sora still lay comatose, unmoving, unresponsive as a single tear fell down his face. Riku sighed, tired, brushing it away to rest his hand on his friend's cheek. His gaze softening as he fought the urge to beg him to wake up, to apologize for their broken promise.

"She'll come for you, no need to cry about it."


	12. Hollow Bastion

"Gawrsh, look at that!" Goofy pointed out the floating isles of rock leading towards the half destroyed castle sitting before them.

"Kinda spooky..." Donald muttered, filling a chill up his spine.

Kairi held her head, clutching her necklace,"I wonder why..."

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"I think I can feel Riku up there." She pointed towards it.

"What about your other friend?

Kairi shook her head, closing her eyes to try and focus, a sudden roar from a distance shook her out of it as the trio looked around.

"What was that?" Goofy questioned.

"Hope it's not another Heartless." Kairi admitted as she summoned her weapon.

* * *

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku questioned as the Beast knelt over.

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"So, you think that just believing could've led you here." Riku muttered under his breath. "Take her if you can!"

The Beast jumped at him, snarling with his claws outstretch, but Riku evaded and struck him to down without even breaking a sweat. He looked over the beast once, lifting his weapon.

"Stop!"

Riku flinched as he turned towards Kairi and her friends with their weapons drawn. His best friend had the same look of anger on her face when he was especially inconsiderate towards anyone and for once, it wasn't Sora. "So, you finally made it. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?"

"It didn't help that you kept disappearing once I found you! And the last time you took Sora away before we even had a chance!"

"We've always been rivals, haven't we?" He chuckled knowingly. "You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you, now look where we're standing."

Kairi glanced towards the beast next to Riku, struck down mercilessly. "But at what cost Riku? The Heartless took away our home, took away our friend, and now it's going to happen to other worlds, other places that people call home.

Riku closed his eyes, turning his head away from her, as though not looking at her could hide away his guilt. "It all ends here, so long as we're there together, we'll be able to find Sora's heart within the darkness."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked gripping her weapon.

"Let the Keyblade choose its true master." Riku held his hand towards her, and just as before the Keyblade disappeared form her hand and into Rikus; leaving the trio in confusion as it wouldn't return to Kairi.

"So, he was right, you weren't it's true master " He said as he walked towards her. "Kairi, only the chosen Keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."

The former Keyblade wielder fell to her knees, her hands empty as she longed for that warmth back in her hands. Now replaced with Riku's as he knelt down in front of her, placing his hand over hers.

"But we both need it to awaken Sora from his slumber before his heart disappears within the darkness forever."

Kairi immediately raised her head, fear in her eyes.

"There's a chance that Sora's heart is still on the Destiny Islands, trapped within the darkness, waiting for us to save him." She could feel Riku place his forehead against hers. "You have your part to play as well Kairi. Once you're ready, come after us, Sora's been waiting to see you again."

He then rose, turning his back to her and never looking back.

"Goofy, let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald said with a wavering expression.

"Oh! Well, I know The King told us to follow the key and all...But..."Goofy glanced back to Kairi, he was knelt down by Kairi's side, with a hand on her shoulder as their friend held her head.

"Goofy." Donald sternly said. "The King gave us one mission."

"Oh well." Goofy said. "The King said to follow the key, so we will."

"Wha?" Donald quacked with a cocked head.

"Well, Riku has the Keyblade now doesn't he? So, if we follow him, then we'll be following the key." He reasoned. "We're in this together Donald. You, me, and Kairi, it's all of us of none of us."

"Aw fooey." Donald mumbled walking back to his friends, sitting next to Kairi as all three sat together in silence."You're right."

Donald Duck and Goofy left the scene. The Beast tried to move but collapsed. Kairi stumbled as she walked over to him, kneeling by his side casting a cure spell. "Hey, don't move. You're hurt."

"Who...are you?"

"I'm Kairi," She smiled warmly, "These are my friends, Donald and Goofy. What are you doing here, don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I came to find Belle..." The Beast grumbled towering over the trio as he stood. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That is why I am here."

Kairi nodded, she gripped her hand into a fist, feeling the warmth in her hand beginning to fade; the Keyblade would not return to her. She picked herself up,

"I'm not going give up now. I came here to find someone someone, and bring them both back to the islands."

* * *

"Know this."

Riku didn't turn around as he knew the hooded figure stood behind him, radiating a foul stench of darkness. The boy held his friend in his arms as he walked towards the gate.

"The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade, even one that is fragmented can still persevere towards what is theirs."

"What? You're saying my heart's weaker than Kairis?" Riku asked turning towards this figure.

"She and the the other are your weakness, a weakness that the witch has exploited, a weakness that will prevent you from finding the one you seek." The hooded figure didn't flinch as an aura of darkness suddenly formed around Riku, clutching his friend closer.

"My heart is not weak, and if you think that anything will stop me from finding Sora's heart then you don't know anything."

"I have no doubt of that, but how can one find a single world lost to the abyss, a single heart no less?" The Hooded figure suddenly said as he approached while Riku took a step back, not wanting this person near his beloved friend. "You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. No terror as it consumed your friend right before you." Riku flinched at the memory, feeling weakened. "Plunger deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself, and claim a greater power over the one that keeps your friend from you..."

Riku knelt down as he could feel a tremendous amount of strength overcome him, his vision beginning to fade as he saw someone familiar standing behind the hooded figure, a young boy whose wide blue eyes feared for him.

_Sora...Kairi..._

* * *

The four traveled through the maze, proceeding towards a giant room that held the familiar and unfamiliar faces of those taken from their worlds, all unconscious, trapped.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for..." His eyes widened as he saw a familiar women in a yellow ballgown, sealed away. "Belle!" The beast ran towards her without thinking, but was blasted by powerful magic to the back of the wall. Kairi glanced towards the source and saw an evil-looking woman draped in a cloak smiled towards her as she opened her arms towards them.

"I've been waiting for you, Princess Kairi."

"Maleficent." Kairi gritted her teeth together looking at the woman that destroyed her friend's home, but the witch paid her no mind as she spoke again.

"O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!"

Six lights from the princesses beamed towards the giant keyhole that radiated a dark aura.

"Ugh-" Kairi winced as she felt lightheaded, she fell to knees, but through her hazy vision she saw her friend, carrying someone...

"Impossible!" Maleficent yelled in anger looking towards the gate missing the power of the final light.

"Riku!"

"I'm glad you're here. Now, the door will open..." Kairi flinched back as her friend's voice was distorted, unfamiliar, as he now dawned some sort of darkness aura that changed his appearance, he stood near Maleficent with a dangerous smile on his face.

Kairi's eyes widened as her vision cleared. "Sora!" she called out towards him, but he was unresponsive as Riku placed him on the ground before them. "Wha...why won't he wake?!"

"His heart is gone, stolen by the darkness, and soon, it will be impossible to track down. That's why we needed the princess's, needed you, as well as the Keyblade."

"Me?"

"You're the final heart we need to open the gate, Kairi, with your help we can finally open the gate, now, come with me." Riku said holding his hand out towards her. But this wasn't her friend, not by a long shot...

Donald and Goofy stood between them, their weapons up, ready to protect their friend.

"Kairi ain't gonna go anywhere!

"You'd betray the orders of your king?" He questioned.

"Not on your life!" Goofy said harshly, surprising Kairi as she'd never heard him angry before. "But technically, The King just said to follow the Key."

"That's right!" Donald agreed, "Nothing about clobbering you!

"Hm." Riku smirked in amusement. "Is this path you choose Kairi? To abandon your friends?"

"...Never." Kairi pulled herself to her feet, standing beside her friends with her head held high. "I will never abandon my friends, just like I know they'd never do the same for me, even Riku. No matter what, we'll find Sora together with or without the Keyhole."

"So you believe." Riku mused as a dark aura radiated around him, the three then prepared for any attacks that Riku may throw at them. "But how will you fight without a weapon?"

"I don't need the Keyblade, to take you down." She smirked cheekily as light radiated from her hands.

"Hm," Riku smirked, "You may be a Princess of Light, but as the boy found out, the brighter light, the greater the shadow it casts." Riku summoned a black Keyblade, placing it in the grip of both hands, admiring it for a moment. "A keyblade created from the shadows of those six lights...I wonder, how powerful would that darkness be to a heartless vessel?"

"Huh?" Kairi dropped her guard slightly as she saw her friend brandish the weapon pointing towards Sora's heart, the weapon lighting up in response.

" **NOO!** "

She yelled to late as Riku plunged the weapon into their friend, terrifying her and her friends.

For a brief moment, she saw Sora's eyes open, a bright blue against the black that began to consume his body, making those sky blue eyes disappear. Riku took a step back, smiling to himself as he saw the shadow of their friend rise to their feet, spurring as though he were a heartless, Sora's blue eyes now a shining yellow.

"Consume all in your way." Riku smirked as he turned his back to his friends, the black Keyblade disappearing in his hands in favor of hers.

"You fool!" Maleficent scolded furiously, "We need her alive!"

"Do you doubt me?" Riku questioned with a unsympathetic expression on his face. "You who cannot even fathom how blind your lust for power has left you?"

Maleficent gritted her teeth at him, gripping her staff as her magic radiated around her. "Do you think you can defeat me? The mistress of all evil?!"

"Perhaps." Riku smirked as he sheathed his weapon, leaving him wide open.

"You imbe-ugh!" The witch tensed up as a hand thrust through her heart, the Shadow Sora remorselessly destroying her and absorbing her darkness as he turned his attention towards the trio, cocking his head like an owl as he movements became jagged.

Kairi could feel her entire body tremble, terrified as she realized her friends were gone. She was alone for the first time since the islands...since her home...

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning." Riku smirked. "She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He turned and walked towards the keyhole.

"Kairi!"

She snapped out of it as her friends called to her.

"We gotta save Sora!" Donald almost screeched.

"That's right, all we gotta do is find his heart, right?" Goofy reasoned.

"Donald...Goofy..." Kairi murmured, as she pressed a mournful smile to her lips. She wasn't alone, and she wasn't going to save her friends alone. All three charging towards the Shadow Sora.

Defeating a heartless...a friend, that used dark voids to teleport and deal heavy damage was not an easy task. Without her keyblade, Kairi relied on light magic to knock back Shadow Sora. As both neither had a weapon, it soon became a battle of fists, both dealing serious damage.

"Sora!" She yelled as they caught each others fists, neither wanting to lose any ground. Kairi placed all of her power to knock him back, and aura of light engulfing the two of them...

...

...

"Kairi?"

Kairi opened her eyes to feel Goofy's hand on her shoulder and Donald's on her hand. The shadow, knelt before them, looking up, and reaching his hand out towards her. She hesitated for a moment before taking a step forward reaching out towards his hand, her friends hand. But before her, the shadow faded just before she was about to touch his hand, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness in her chest.

She saw both of her friends looking up to her with sad expressions as she clutched her necklace. Pushing back the tears, she took a deep breath.

"Now, we get Riku back."

* * *

"So, you have awakened your power at last, Princess." A tall man with a sinister expression smiled at her. "The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose."

"Who are you?!" Kairi demanded.

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." As he said this, darkness radiated around him, summoning heartless around them.

Donald Duck and Goofy readied their weapons reflexively.

"Don't make another move!" Donald threatened.

Goofy muttered to Kairi, not removing his gaze from the enemy. "Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?"

She shrugged her shoulder, uncertain, but knowing that no matter what, she needed to get Riku back.

"Disappear."

Donald and Goofy were knocked back like toys as Kairi looked up to see Ansem smirking down at her, then grabbing her neck as she was lifted off of the ground.

Ansem steps forward, just as Kairi does, gripping her fist. "Give...me..back...my...friend." She rasped out as she tried to use her light to protect her, to little avail. But the seeker just smirked at her futile attempt.

_No...You won't use me for this!_

Kairi heard Riku's voice, but her vision failed her, only seeing black as the darkness clawed into her skin.

* * *

_Leave her alone!_

Riku rasped as he fought to keep his consciousness awake, forced to watch his friend being about to be struck down. He was falling from the light, only using his will to break Ansem's control over him. His heart stopped as he saw Kairi's body go limp, her hands falling to her side as he saw Ansem's darkness being to consume her just as it did Sora.

**_Kairi!_ **

* * *

Suddenly, Ansem flinched as he was slashed back, dropping Kairi. She coughed the breath back into her lungs, the darkness being repelled as she gained her strength back.

"How?!" He curled his lip in annoyance as he saw the shadow of the boy appear before him, no doubt trying to retain his connection to the world of light.

Kairi looked up to see a shadow jumping back, placing it's hand forward unflinching. She saw the Keyblade appearing within it's hand, shocking all of them as the weapon of light now had a dark aura around it.

"So, you've found the link back from whence you came. But you are still a shadow, of the original." Ansem grumbled as he summoned more power to deal with this new threat.

"Riku! Sora!" Kairi yelled out as she saw the vision of Riku fade away, just as the shadow of her friend attacked Ansem without remorse.

"Kairi, we've gotta go!" Donald said pulling her back, all of them running towards the entrance of the castle.

Last thing that Kairi sees is the Shadow defending itself, dealing heavy damage, but ultimately being caught by a giant heartless that Ansem summoned. Angrily crushing the shadow infront of her eyes as it struggled to escape.

Ultimately leaving Kairi's eyes as her friends pulled her out of the castle, just as the entire thing was consumed by the heartless.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _Na..mi..ne...?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-Sora is like the Lingering Will, and whose form is destroyed by Ansem.


	13. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle leaves everyone a little more empty

When they arrived back to Traverse Town, all three could hardly walk, Kairi was in and out of consciousnesses as Goofy kept her steady. Kairi held her head as she gripped her wrist while Aerith and Yuffie immediately helped them towards the hotel.

Donald, the only one remaining of the trio, exchanged a glance with Leon, the taller man taking notice of how beat up they all looked.

"Tell me what happened."

* * *

_Kai...ri…_

_Ri...ku…_

* * *

"So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole..." Kairi overheard as her eyes fluttered open.

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-"

"Seal the Keyhole, right?" Kairi ended Aerith's sentence, as she sat up from the bed.

"Easy!" Donald remarked.

"Yeah, you're still hurt." Goofy added, both of her friends sitting by the side of her bed.

Kairi shook her head, pushing back the covers to sit on the bedside. "It's better than it looks." She turned back to Leon, "What will happen if we seal the keyhole?"

Leon shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, we can't just stay here and wait, that castle's going to be overrun with heartless and there are still people there." Kairi remarked

"That's right. You have one more friend to worry about." Yuffie pointed out, as Kairi flinched slightly.

"If what you've said is true, then Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw." Leon explained. "Of course, without your heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can.

" But we didn't…" Kairi's eyes widened as the image of Shadow Sora flashed in her head, wielding the keyblade against Ansem, realizing that the shadow of her friend must have destroyed the weapon that created it in the first place.

She held out her hand, focusing on the feeling of the keyblade in her hand but nothing appeared. She looked at her hand sadly.

" I can't summon the keyblade anymore…"

There was a brief silence. Donald and Goofy lowered their heads as they'd already sensed the distress from their close friend, while the Leon uncrossed his arms, standing tall.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Kairi nodded, clutching her hands together. "I could feel it when it was taken from me, it's light slipping out of my fingers." She clenched her fist, standing up "I need to go back to Hollow Bastion."

"Is that a good idea?" Yuffie questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't care. The darkness there still needs to be sealed away, or else everything we've done, the ones that are we've will all be for nothing." Kairi said firmly.

Leon exchanged a glance with Aerith, sighed as he clutched his furrowed brow, knowing the younger girl was right. "You can talk to Cid if you want, but I don't think that-"

"It has to be done." Kairi reaffirmed, as she nodded a good-bye, walking out as Goody and Donald remained behind.

"Aren't you going with her?" Yuffie asked as the two exchanged a concerned glance.

"After what happened, I think Kairi needs a little space right now." Goofy responded as Donald nodded in agreement.

...

...

"Please Cid?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think I can let you do that, kid." Cid said bluntly, he was holding a wrench, working on a ship similar to that of the Gummi Ship with Geppetto. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up."

"But there has to be someway to bypass them, there are still people in Hollow Bastion that are just waiting to be rescued."

Cid sighed, turning towards her, sighing in exhaustion."Okay, When I came here 9 years ago, I stored a special gummi in the secret waterway in case I ever needed it. But never once did I think I'd be handing it over to a kid!" He huffed as he turned back towards his work.

"Thank you Cid, I really appreciate it!" Kairi bowed her head in thanks as she ran off by herself towards the waterway, leaving Cid grumbling to himself, something about, 'Kids Today'.

…

…

Kairi gripped the gummi in her hands as she located it down in the tunnels below Traverse Town. As she turned to go back to Cid's ship she felt her heart beat faster as she sensed a familiar presence with her. She glanced back down towards the end of the tunnel. There standing under the carvings was that same little boy from before, looking up towards it. His head was tilted down and his hands were held up to his face, a gesture that she recognized as the child, her friend, crying.

"Sora?"

She questioned hesitantly, she was about to take a step forward, but stopped as the image of the child shifted to how she remembered her friend last, older. Now as she took the step forward towards him, the image shifted again, now to someone unfamiliar. Someone with a black coat and golden hair, still weeping before they vanished before her eyes.

All of a sudden, Kairi felt a surge of loneliness as her hand was still held out towards where her friend once stood. She fell to her knees as she gripped the Gummi piece in her hand, tears falling from her face as she wailed for her friends to come back. So that they could all return to their home together, hand in hand...

...

Kairi hung her head as she exited the tunnel, only snapping to attention as she saw Donald and Goofy waiting for her with worry on their faces.

For a moment, she looked away, uncertain, but then lifted her head pulling the two into a hug.

"No frowning, remember?" She said cheekily with a smile on her face, sad, but grateful.

"Right!" The two responded as all three laughed away their sadness, even if it was for only a moment.

...

...

...

" All set!" Cid said throwing a grease stained rag over his shoulder. " You can get going any time." Kid, I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger." Cid muttered crossing his arms, muttering under his breath. Just before boarding, Kairi folded her hands together, bowing her head.

" Thank you very much Cid, I really appreciate it." But he just planted his hand on her head with a half smile on his face.

"Thank me by coming back in one piece kiddo, all three of ya."

"We will." She nodded with a sincere smile on her face.

* * *

The Castle looked torn apart with heartless scattered about in hordes. The three landed in the same area they had before, ready to fight just as a group of heartless began swarming around them. But there came a roar, and the heartless disappeared.

"Beast!" Kairi called out in relief as he landed before them, nodding in greeting.

"It's good to know you all are safe." He acknowledged.

"Are the rest of the princess's okay?" Donald asked.

Beast looked back towards the highest tower of the castle, "They've all decided to remain within in the innermost chambers. But, I'm unable to convince any of them to leave."

Kairi nodded, "We'll talk to them."

"I'll show you the way."

...

They all were gathered within the library, one that sparked a faint memory from Kairi as she glanced towards a chair sitting next to a nearby desk, she smile at the melancholy.

_Grandma…_

The Beast walked back with a beautiful woman in a yellow gown next to him.

"You're Kairi, correct? I'm Belle." The woman's voice was lovely to hear as well, Kairi thought as the two grasped their hands together in greeting that soon. "The darkness is raging deep inside this castle. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer." She explained with concern in her voice.

Kairi hesitated for a moment, but nodded reassuringly. "Don't worry, we'll handle it."

"The rest of the princess's are in the Chapel near the Keyhole." Belle informed with a worried smile on her face, guiding them through the maze of the castle with the Beast by her side.

...

They all approached the Castle Chapel with Beast choosing to stay behind with Belle just before they entered the room as the she wanted to further wanted to research what exactly was happening. All of the princess glanced towards the three, as they approached.

"Kairi!"

Kairi smiled brightly as a familiar face greeted them first. "Jasmine!" The two hugged each other in relief. "I'm glad you're alright." She said pulling back from their embrace.

"Me as well, it's good to see you again." Jasmine said as the other princess's approached.

"We've been waiting for you, your highness." A blonde haired woman in a light blue dress said, her voice was soft, comforting.

"Where's Ansem?" Donald questioned.

The princess shook her head, "Already gone. When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and then he disappeared within it."

"But even though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back." Jasmine informed.

"It was quite frightening, I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling…" The princess from earlier said with a rather disturbed expression on her face.

"All of us here are holding back the darkness, but we can't hold on for much longer." Jasmine said as Kairi nodded.

"I understand, we'll handle it!" Kairi said confidently.

All of the princess's nodded with reassurance on their faces, moving aside as the trio headed towards the Keyhole.

* * *

A chill went down Kairi's spine as she remembered the events of this room all too vividly. After all, it happened only hours ago. Only hours ago she lost both of her…

Kairi shook away the bad thoughts, clutching her necklace as she glanced upward towards the keyhole to darkness.

"Leaving without a Good-bye?"

Kairi turned in surprise to see Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie standing behind her much to her shock.

"W-What are you guys doing here?!"

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie explained with a cheeky grin on her face.

"This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again." Aerith explained better, gently swatting the ninja's head.

Leon looked around the room for a moment," It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be in one piece…"

"Don't worry, so long as Ansem is defeated, all should be restored. Including your island." Aerith reassured.

Kairi's heart couldn't help but race, "You mean it? Even everyone that was lost should return?"

"Yeah, but it also means goodbye." Yuffie said, lowering the mood of the previously hopeful room. Kairi lowered her head in realization as she looked back towards Donald and Goofy who were examining the Keyhole.

"Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again as their once were before, but everyone will go back to their homes." Aerith explained.

"If everything's restored, then we won't be able to…" Kairi lowered her head with realization, clutching her hands together.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon said suddenly, catching her attention. He still had his arms crossed and was avoiding her gaze but there was no doubt a warmth in his voice.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

Kairi nodded with a wistful smile on her face, "Right, after all, who could forget the great Ninja?" She smiled brighter as Yuffie turned her head back to her with a smile on her face and tears welling up in her eyes.

"But...what's if I can't do it? Seal away the darkness…"

"There is another way to seal the Keyhole, Kairi, you can do it with your light." Leon said crossing his arms.

"My light?" Kairi question clasping her necklace, her heart filling with unease.

Aerith nodded with a supportive smile on her face, "It's true that the Keyblade can seal all the keyholes within every world, but it should be the same if the princess of the world were to attempt to do the same."

"Princess?" Kairi questioned, "I'm not a princess."

"You may have forgotten, and you may have chosen your new home, but this place will still recognize your light so long as you believe in yourself." Aerith said placing her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

She opened her eyes towards her friend, smiling as she lowered her head respectfully, " Thank you-"

But Leon poked her forehead, making her stumble back, resting her hand on where his touch lingered.

"Friends don't need to say thanks."

She was stunned for a moment, before smiling happily. "Then, I'll thank you once I see you guys again, I'll even bring my friends, Sora, and Riku so they'll be able to apologize for all the trouble they caused!" She promised cheekily as her friends smiled at her words.

"Then," Leon began to say as he held out his hand. Kairi glanced at it for a moment before the two shook hands with Aerith and Yuffie placing both of their hands atop the gesture of promise. "Until next time."

* * *

Kairi took a deep breath as the depths of the keyhole radiated before her. She focused on her surroundings, all around her was darkness, the heartless beginning to spread out to the reaches of this world, but among all the darkness, there was still a familiar light within the depths…she opened her eyes and an aura of light surrounded her, the light of her heart sending a beam towards the keyhole, opening a gate to a new world right before them.

The trio were in an endless oblivion that led towards a cave in the distance.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy remarked worriedly. "Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?"

"Yup." Donald remarked.

'But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Goofy questioned.

"Well, uh..." Donald was at loss for words as he scratched his head.

"This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear." Kairi remarked rather bluntly, she then felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will." Goofy said smiling as Donald nodded.

"He's right, we can't give up on them."

Kairi smiled at both of her friend, "Yeah, you're right. After all, they're waiting for us to find them..." She said grasping her necklace.

...

...

"I wonder where that Ansem feller went?"Goofy questioned as they fought countless battles with powerful heartless.

"Maybe if we went in further." Donald recommended as they all walked through this unfamiliar terrain crowded with heartless.

"Huh?"

A white door caught Kairi's attention as it stood against the darkness of this world as though it were light. It reminded her of the same door from the secret place she shared with Sora and Riku.

"What's wrong?" Donald questioned as her friends stood beside her.

Kairi placed her hand over her heart, feeling the presence of a friend from beyond the door.

" I think we have to go through there." She said.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy questioned.

Kairi nodded, assured of her choice, "Yeah, I can feel it." She took the handle of the door, hesitating for a moment. But her confidence came back as Donald and Goofy placed their hands over hers, all three smiling at each other as they pushed through past the last haven.

...

...

"This is..." Kairi gasped as she looked around in disbelief. She was, home? Back on the island where her journey began so long ago...

" It's beautiful, all things considered." Goofy remarked as she was flooded by a wave of nostalgia.

" **This world has been connected.** "

"Ah-" Kairi jumped back as the ground from under her feet began to break away. Various parts of the island beginning to fall apart as more heartless began to give rise.

"What was that?!" Donald questioned as the trio had to evade the darkness creeping onto the shores of the island.

" **Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn...** "

Kairi saw a familiar figure, Riku's figure in the distance as the blue ocean turned into a dark shadow.

" **You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing**."

She glared angrily as she realized that Ansem was still possessing her friend, her aura of light beginning to surround her as Donald and Goofy took out their weapons.

"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

Ansem turned back towards them, no longer bothering to use her best friend to hide his true form.

"Give me back my friend." She gritted her teeth angrily.

Ansem chuckled at her threat, crossing his arms, "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

Ansem appeared in midair floating behind Sora's group as the door they arrived from was destroyed, revealing a void that let to an even deeper darkness.

"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"You're wrong!" Kairi said with her words filled with emotion, "A heart may fall to the darkness, but that doesn't mean it'll always remain there. And if you think that Riku would let darkness beat him you're mistaken, he's one of the strongest people I know!"

Ansem smirked at her words, hovering above the trio as the islands continued to be destroyed. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness! Even a heart of light as strong as yours, or as strong as the boy's will always cast shadows that even they will never be able to see." Ansem raised his arm, a great darkness finally destroying the islands as the trio were now in for the battle of their lives with Ansem smiling before them.

"Show me the strength of pure light!"

* * *

_Sora... Kairi... I'm sorry..._

Riku struggled through the darkness, trying to keep himself awake though the foulness of the dark realm.

"Is this the afterworld?" He questioned as he stumbled forward and his body beginning to fade away.

_I'm not ready. Not yet. Not until I see Sora and Kairi one last time..._

_**Riku, can you hear me? I'll be there soon.** _

Riku lifted his head, looking through the darkness. "Who's there?!"

_**I have the other Keyblade-the one that belongs to this world.** _

He looked around, no one in sight within the endless oblivion.

_**I've been trying to get through to you, but the darkness in your heart kept me away. Luckily, there was a light to help me find where you were.** _

"A light?" Riku questioned as fear began to creep up his spine.

_**Your heart won the battle against the darkness, but it was too late for your body. That's why you're here—in this place of darkness where hearts are gathered.** _

Riku rested on his knees, looking towards a winding road up ahead, "So what do I do now?" He murmured as his eyes became lidded with sleep.

_**The Door of Darkness will open soon, but it's a door we can't enter. It has to be closed from both sides. To do this, you need two keys and two hearts. Maybe you're here for the same reason I am. Maybe it was fate.** _

"Fate, huh? You seem to know everything, don't you?" He chuckled to himself, "Then tell me, Are Sora and Kairi okay?"

_**Don't you feel the echoes of their hearts? You already know the answer. Look inside your own heart.** _

"Okay..." Riku took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He could feel Kairi's light in the distance, strong as it always was, alongside an even stronger darkness that she struggled to kept back.

_Kairi, where are you?_

He felt something emerge from his heart, Riku opened his eyes to see a small child standing before him in the darkness of own heart. He looked at him in shock at first, then with realization as he recognized the silhouette.

_Sora?_

The small child, Sora now shifted toward his more grown appearance, looked back at him with that warm smile that always set his heart at ease. Riku limped towards his beloved friend as Sora held out his hand. Just as he was about to take his hand, Sora, the image of him dispersed into a light that filled him with a familiar nostalgia.

Riku opened his eyes, his hand over his heart in remembrance.

"The Strength to protect what matters..."

He lifted up his head with renewed strength in his heart and a smirk on his face. "Show me the way, Sora..."

* * *

Kairi's light manifested as beams, combined with her friends weapons made for a powerful attack as they fell all fell deeper into the darkness fighting Ansem. The man had merged with the heartless that he had brought into the lands of other worlds, becoming part of the darkness itself as

"Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds; Kingdom Hearts!"

Forming in the distance was a grand white door that radiated power, almost overwhelming them.

"Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours your highness." Ansem threw a spell of darkness at them, but just as it was about to consume them, Kairi managed to expand her aura to surround her friends...

...

...

_I'll find you again, I promise!_

...

...

Kairi gasped with realization as Donald and Goofy were knocked out, but the three were still holding hands, clinging to each other as the darkness threaten to separate them. Before them, Ansem still hovered over them, a smirk on his face.

"It is futile." Ansem remarked mercilessly. "Even the Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." He turned towards the door, commanding it with all his presence. "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...Supreme darkness!"

The doors to Kingdom Hearts began to open as her friends began to awaken, three still holding hands even though they were all terrified.

"You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Even within the deepest depths of darkness, there is always a guiding light!"

A shining beam of light appeared from Kingdom Hearts doors blinding the being of darkness. Ansem winced at the pure light erupting from the door, "Lights? But why...?" Disappearing as the door remained open, letting loose more darkness than the keyhole did.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Kairi gestured as the three ran towards the door, pushing against it as the darkness grew even greater. For a moment, Goofy stopped to see something, narrowing his eyes through what lay beyond.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald scolded

Suddenly, they saw masses of Heartless through the door of Kingdom Hearts, swarms just crawling towards the light of the other side.

"The Heartless!?" They all gasped.

"Hurry!" Donald called as all three tried even harder but to little avail.

Kairi pushed with all of her might but barely moved it forward. "I can't…"

_We can't do it alone!_

"Don't give up!"

Kairi looked up, tears welling up as she smiled in relief. "Riku!"

He appeared from the other side, no longer possessed by Ansem, holding on to the other side of the door.

"Come on! Together, we can do it!" He insisted as both sides tried harder to close the doors, but the Heartless approached faster.

"It's hopeless!" Donald quacked out.

Suddenly, the Heartless was eliminated one by one. Then, Goofy and Donald Duck saw something bright coming out, it is Mickey Mouse.

Donald and Goofy were in awe as they glanced towards the keyblade wielder in the darkness. "Your Majesty!"

The king held up his own keyblade, shinning against the darkness that threatened them all, "Now,your highness! Let's close this door for good!"

"But…"

The king looked back with a reassuring smile on his face, "Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light."

Kairi glanced towards Donald and Goofy, who nodded at her, as she did back at them. She wouldn't be alone on this.

"Riku!" Kairi called out as the door began to close, her friend glanced back with an apologetic expression on his face. They both reached their hands out towards each other, clasping their hands together for a moment.

"I'll find him, I promise." He said grasping her hand tighter, not wanting to let go of another friend.

She smiled, nodding at him, tightening her grip as she could feel her grip slip. They let go as they two gazed into each other's eyes mournfully, both wanting more time together.

" Donald, Goofy, Thank you." She heard the king say as Donald and Goofy held back their pained expressions.

Kairi ran back as she focused her breathing. Reaching out her hand as she did so long ago, her entire body engulfed within light.

_Everyone, please…_ _lend me strength..._

* * *

Kairi walked along the shores of her island, confused as she glanced towards the setting sun. She wasn't suppose to be here, she was just on their islands, fighting Ansem with her friends. She thought long and hard until she saw a familiar silhouette, sitting on the pier, and all of her fears and worries seemed to fade away.

Her heart raced, she began in small steps that led into strides as she raced towards the pier, panting as she could see him…

"Sora?"

The figure turned his head, soon drawing a happy smile as he saw her face.

" Hey Kairi, I missed you..." He said with that beautiful smile that she'd missed so much, even if it did look a little sadder.

She laughed, her voice horse with emotion, trying not to cry as immediately she sat on the pier next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you really here?" She murmured. "Is this actually real?"

"I think so." Sora responded, "I think, I heard you calling out for me..."

" I looked for you and Riku everywhere, and when I found you…" The image of that dark keyblade sat in the back of her mind. The image of her possessed friend stabbing Sora and turning him into a heartless...

Kairi felt Sora returning her hug, both friends holding each other close for a long while. She didn't want to pull back, so instead she rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her arm around his waist as he did the same.

"I thought…I thought that I would never find you again…" He admitted.

"...But you're home now, right? " Kairi asked lifting her head glancing at him. "Once we close the door, you'll be there waiting for us?"

"I don't know." Sora shook his head. "I don't even know where this place is, but if you're here, and once we find Riku, then maybe it'll be like home."

They sat like this together for a while, closely knitted, watching the sun set in a place so similar to their home.

"I'm tired." She heard him murmur to himself, causing her to smile brighter than she ever had before, because now, she had her beloved one back in her arms.

Kairi laced her fingers with Soras', smiling cheekily at him. "You know why Riku and I looked so hard for you right?"

"Yeah, because we're best friends. Hey," Sora responded simply as his eyes grew lidded with melancholy. "were you guys really okay with...being friends, someone like me?"

Kairi chuckled, running her fingers through his hair. "Sora, someone like you was the kind of person we fell in love with."

Sora stopped thinking for a moment, looking at her with widened eyes and a red blush that reached his ears which he immediately tried to cover. " Ugh-Gimmie a break Kairi!"

She laughed into her hands as she almost cried with amusement, she loved him so much. " It's true though, the only reason Riku and I became friends was for your sake. I hated him when we were kids."

"Kai-Ri!"

"And then we both decided that it wouldn't be fair to make you choose between us. But Riku, wow." She chuckled to herself, " He was so obvious about everything."

"Obvious about what?!"

"He was always teasing you Sora! Why do you think he was always challenging you to stuff and making you mad?"

"I dunno I thought it was cuz he liked you…" Sora whimpered. "Wait, then why were you always teasing me?"

"Because I love it when your ears turn red, and you get that doofy look on your face." She said playfully, poking his cheek.

"Uggghhh, you guys are the woorrssstt~" Sora muffled with his hands on his face. "But, if you could wait...just for a little while..." Sora continued to say as Kairi glanced at him. "Then...I'd want to give you an answer...both of you, and answer, once we all go home..." he stumbled over his words.

Kairi only smiled, tightening her grip on his hand, "Once we're all home together." She confirmed as she grew drowsy, feeling that familiar warmth from before. The one that always accompanied her as she summoned they keyblade. It was his warmth always present in her hand...

_You...me... and Riku..._

Sora looked at his now sleeping friend, his dearly beloved friend, as she was about to fade away, back to the place where she was needed the most.

"Kairi?"

"hm?" She only responded with a mummer.

_Don't forget to think of me once in a while..._

* * *

Her prayer was answered as she felt that familiar warmth being summoned into her hands, the keyblade, returning as an old friend would.

As Donald and Goofy closed the gate, Kairi stood by, willing with all of her heart for the keyblade's, for his light to help her. She felt that familiar touch as the weapon materialized to her side a tear fell as she felt Sora's presence near her. From beyond the door, she saw Riku reflect that same knowing smile as he closed the door that would separate them once again.

"Together!"

A beam from both keyblades closed the door as the Kingdom Key shattered in her hands, the pieces flying upward from the darkness, no doubt returning to their master's side.

As the door closed a whirlwind began to destroy all around them.

The platform Kairi stood on began to break apart from Donald and Goofy, all three of them reached towards each other with fear in their eyes, as the worlds and all those within would return to whence they came.

But Kairi smiled for moment, tears running down her face as she shouted out with all her heart.

"This isn't Good-Bye! We'll see each other again!"

Even from this far distance, she saw her friends drew smiles on their face, cupping their hands as they shouted towards her.

"All for one!" Goofy began to shout as they both began to disappear back into their own worlds.

" _And one for all!_ "

Kairi laughed heartily as her friends disappeared back to their own world. She continued to smile as she fell to her knees, curling her head into her hands and she felt her islands form around her. Returning her to the shores of her island, their island, alone...but now looking forward to the day when she would find a way towards the ones she cared for.

She grasped her necklace, looking upward as she saw all the lost worlds returning to the light from where they called home. In the distance, she knew they wouldn't be able to hear her, but a part of her still believed, still dreamed for the day when all three of them together, would finally return home together.

_Riku...Sora...Don't keep me waiting for too long..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake.
> 
> Water ran down his face as he glanced up, clutching his chest as something within pained him.
> 
> "Again..." He murmured as someone slapped his back, shaking him.
> 
> "Slacking off again Roxas?" Axel smirked as he dropped an ice cream in Number 13's hand. "Typical."
> 
> Roxas smirked in amusement for a moment as he wiped the water from his face, looking down at now wet sleeve he lifted his head towards his best friend. "Axel,"
> 
> "Hm? "
> 
> "Am I broken?"
> 
> Axel almost choked as his friend asked him the question, spitting out half of his ice cream.
> 
> "Wha-what kind of question is that?!"
> 
> Roxas didn't react to Axel's tone, not even opening the packaging on his ice cream, only shrugging his shoulders as he patted his friends back to make sure he didn't choke on their favorite treat.
> 
> The two exchanged a glance as Axel looked uncomfortable when Roxas spoke up again."There's this pain in my chest that's been growing, and when it hurts, my face starts leaking."
> 
> "Leaking?" Axel questioned, confused. "Oh, crying?" He questioned.
> 
> "What's crying?"
> 
> "It uh," Axel rubbed the back of his head. "It means you're...it means you're sad."
> 
> "Oh," Roxas murmured to himself, "Is that a feeling?"
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> "Is it a good one?"
> 
> Axel shrugged his shoulders again, chomping down on his ice cream as this problem child was asking hard questions. "We're Nobodies, we don't have feelings." He remarked.
> 
> Roxas nodded at this knowingly. "Then, I'm probably a broken Nobody then."
> 
> "Roxas-" Axel stammered out, "You're not broken."
> 
> "But you said-"
> 
> "I know what I said dummy!" Axel chided as he slapped his hand on Roxas's shoulder, forcing him to look at his annoyed expression. "You're not broken, far from it, you're the best kind of Nobody and if someone else is telling you different, I'll fry 'em. Understand?"
> 
> Roxas nodded.
> 
> "Good, now eat your ice cream." Axel said taking another bite of his ice cream while Roxas stared at him for a moment, a small smile drawing on his face even though the strong pain in his chest resided.
> 
> "Hey!" Roxas turned and smile at Xion sitting down next to him, she glanced at Axel who looked away from the two of them, furiously biting his ice cream.
> 
> "What's wrong with Axel?" She questioned.
> 
> "He's just mad that I finally found a question that he can't answer." Roxas responded with a deadpanned expression that made Xion laugh as Axel trapped him in a headlock, the three of them laughing fondly at each other's antics...


	14. Castle Oblivion: Floor 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, some prep work for the future chapters were deleted so I've been rewriting. T-T   
> Future chapters may be a little shorter, but will almost always be paired with Destiny island mini chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments really help me. Write this.

[Hey, can you hear me? You need to wake up now.]

Sora mumbled in the darkness, curled up in a ball as he clutched his head.

[I know you're scared, but you need to trust me.]

Who's there?

[ A friend.]

...Where am I?

[In a place where neither darkness nor light can reach. You did great getting this far, just push a little bit further. But to find them, you need to open your eyes.]

...

[Trust me.]

* * *

 

Slowly, Sora's eyes fluttered open, on a path surrounded by darkness. He lifted his heavy body gasping as he looked towards a oddly shaped castle. The voice disappeared as Sora realized he had his hand placed over his heart. He wavered, thinking about whether or not to enter the castle. No idea where he was, where his friends were.

"Is this...another world?" He asked himself when the answer was already clear. Under different circumstances he would've been thrilled to see a creepy looking castle in a abyss of darkness; But now, it just frightened him as he walked closer. Slowly, he placed a hand against the large door, it was extremely heavy, he'd pushed it far enough to squeeze through, stumbling as he entered a while hall.

He looked around as he walked down the hall, feeling as though the place was abandoned a long time ago...

"You weren't expected."

Sora flinched as he felt a presence behind him.

"It is a shame to think that of the three, you were the one to find your way to this place."

Sora's eyes widened as he realized who this person was talking about. "Who are you?! Where's Riku?! Where's Kairi?!" He exclaimed.

"Hm, I think it should be obvious where your friends are."

"Huh?" Sora was taken aback, confused as the memories of his island suddenly became hazy.

"In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora questioned as the man held out his hand and a gust of wind and flower petals were blasted him. He tried to block the petals back with his hands, wincing as each they pierced his skin. The man then becomes transparent stepping once as he went through his body, leaving him weakened as he fell to his knees. Sora clutched his chest as he felt a sharp pain begin to make it's way through his entire body.

"Wha...What just happened...?"

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." He held a blue card in his hand tossing it towards him. "To reunite with those you hold dear."

"A card?" Sora asked looking at a card with a picture of his home, The Destiny Islands, printed on it.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. That card will open the final door to this place, should you make it that far. Proceed, Sora. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..."

"Wait-"

Sora reached out but the man disappeared into darkness, leaving him alone in the white hall with only the door ahead of him to venture through. He faltered as he felt overwhelmed with what just happened, longing for the warmth of his islands, and comfort of his friends...

* * *

 

"Vexen."

The hooded man was transported to the underground of the castle, into the laboratory of one of the higher ranked members of the organization, who grumbled as he was interrupted.

"What do you want?" The scientist almost spat in irritation. "I'm in the middle of something."

The hooded man smirked under his hood as he walked towards one of the tables where two replicas were lain out, unused. "I see you've already begun your experiments." He remarked as Vexen eyed him suspiciously.

"If you want something then spit it out already."

"Touchy today, aren't we." The hooded figure remarked as he grazed the cheek of the blank faced vessel. "Something new has caught my attention, bait of sorts."

"A unscheduled visitor?" Vexen questioned curiously. "What it that you're planning?"

"He could prove useful in the future, perhaps one whose nobody would be of great value if properly cultivated."

"I see..." Vexen pondered. "and what is it that you need of me?" he asked as he watched the hooded figure stare at one of the vessels with great interest. He pulled something out of his pocket, a shard what looked to be broken glass.

"Namine has already begun her work, all I need from you is a way to deter the boy or her highness from following the trail of breadcrumbs." He said placing the shard in Vexen's hand, who held it up to his eye with a smile only a mad scientist could have.

"Truly fascinating."

 


	15. Castle Oblivion: Floor 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel is a villain, but helps to even the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Stun impact

Sora pushed his way through the door form the first floor after he gathered his thoughts. Looking around the room as he walked through the second door. He flinched back as he was greeted by the same hooded figure as before, this time he had a more reserved stance.

“You didn’t decide to turn back?”

Sora’s guard rose, still feeling the strings from the his last encounter with the hooded figure, “Of course not! I’m not gonna run away from you!”

The hooded figure smirked at his comment.

“What do you guys really want from me?!” Sora demanded.

“What will you give up?”

“Huh?” Sora was about to question the hooded man’s words but took a step back as another man appeared from behind him. He had a slim figure with bright red hair and a bright smile on his face that radiated a sinister aura.

“Hello!” The other man waved rapidly with a smile on his face, but not one that Sora liked.

“What do you want?” The hooded figure turned his head towards the red haired man.

“Come on now,” The red haired man man rested his arm on the shoulder of the hooded man. “The rest of us want to play with Sora too.”

“Play?!” Sora questioned openly, but was ignored.

The hooded figure looked as though he was pondering something. “Then perhaps you'd like to test him.”

“Perhaps I would.” The red haired man smirked as he glanced at Sora, the hooded figure disappearing into darkness.

“Just don’t break him.”

The red haired man hummed a happy sounding tune to himself as he walked towards Sora. “My show now, Sora. Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?

“Uh…” Sora was taken aback by his forwardness, nodding hesitantly. “sure.”

“Good, you're a quick learner. So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better…” Axel was engulfed with flames for a moment stretching his arms out, summoning two bladed Chakrams. ”don't you go off and die on me now!”

“Ah-” Sora flinched as Axel suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of him with a smile as he slashed him back across the room, leaving his body trembling as he was dealt a critical attack. 

“Come now Sora, don't you want to see your friends again?” Axel remarked as Sora pushed himself up, gripping his fist in anger as he heard Axel walking up to him. The taller man was about to slash down at him again, Sora unleashed a blast of surrounding energy*, stunning Axel for a few seconds. Long enough for Sora to punch him straight in the gut.

“Hm.” Axel mused as he looked down at the small child with the blood drained from his face as he realized the vast difference in strength. “Not bad.” He complimented before he kneed Sora in the gut, hitting the door and then sliding to the floor gasping for breath.

“Ngh-” Sora tried to stand, but his body failed him.

“Listen up kid, “ Axel knelt in front of the boy, he lifted Sora’s head up so could they could properly face each other. The child glaring at him angrily as he slipped in and out of consciousness. “If you want to live through this you're gonna need to shape up.”

Sora tried to speak, but he couldn’t find his voice.

“Come now Sora, perhaps they’re waiting for you even now. All you need to do is follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special." 

He saw Sora’s eyes widen, struggling to talk, it was almost pitiful.

  
“Just have to give some more thought to who it is that's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Sora.”

“Why..me?” He mustered out. 

Axel smirked as he then placed his hand on Sora’s head, gifting him something to equal the playing field. “You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you forgot.

  
_The light within darkness..._

It was almost adorable, watching the Marluxia's new toy try to decipher his misguiding words. " But be forewarned…” Axel lowered his voice, taking a foreboding tone. “When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now.”

Sora widened his eyes slightly, as his chest beginning to swell with a new power. 

“Cheer up now, you’ll be together soon…” Axel seemed to almost promise as he ruffled Sora’s hair affectionately, then disappearing into the darkness, leaving him alone once again. 

 

Sora lifted up his hand, focusing the warmth in his heart into his hand, a weak flame forming on his fingertips... 

* * *

 

 **Omake** : 

Riku pressed his hands against the door within their secret place, focusing on his breathing, honing in on anything that could be behind the door.He could feel something on the other side, just waiting for him to enter, all he had to do was just…

[ **Your attempts to cross over will always end in vain.** ]

He cursed under his breath as he recognized the voice, losing his focus and the energy he had built up. 

“Really? I couldn't tell.” Riku chided, annoyed as he placed his hand on his hip turned to face the hooded figure that he met a long time ago. 

[ **There is still too much light within your heart, too much, weakness…** ]

“So?!” Riku snapped, feeling a familiar anger within his heart, glaring at the figure. 

[ **Should you truly desire to leave this prison, you must cast away all that weakens your heart.** ]

“My heart is not weak.” Riku insisted, gripping his fist. 

It sounded as though the hooded figure smirked at him, saying nothing more as he disappeared.

Riku sighed as he crossed his arms, glancing towards the picture that Sora and Kairi drew years ago when they were all kids. Something ugly always bubbled in his heart when he came in this room, knowing that his closest friends could share something that he and Sora could never. He took another deep breath, closing his eyes and easing his heart, this time sensing that his two friends were outside, sitting on the shore of the islands. Riku smirked as he picked up the log that he had chopped earlier. 

Walking out into the sunlight, he saw that they were sitting closely sitting together. He narrowed his eyes as he could see Kairi was up to her usual antics, seeing that Sora sat beside her, she tried to hold his hand as he spoke. 

"Hey!" 

 

Sora turned as Kairi flinched at the sound of their best friend with a cocky expression on his face. 

"Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He saw Sora's face flush with embarrassment as he threw the log towards him, making his friend fall on his back while Kairi giggled. 

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said, obstructing his face from Sora, knowingly staring at Kairi who smirked at him playfully. 

"So you noticed, hm?" She tilted her head. 

"Don't try and cute your way out of this." Riku remarked crossing his arms, but she simply stuck her tongue out at him. 

Kairi placed both of her hands behind her back, bouncing on her toes for a moment before a sly smile struck her lips. "Okay, you wanna finish the raft? Let's make it a little interesting." 

That's dumb, we're all going to be using the raft. 

Is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't help but be curious at what she had to say. Leaning down slightly, Kairi lifted herself onto her toes, whispering something in his ear. 

 

"Wha- Come on guys, what're you saying?!" Sora complained, still on his knees holding the log in his arms. 

 

Riku's eyes widened, his face slightly reddening at Kairi's words, pulling back, he saw that she was covering her mouth trying to silence her giggles. He sighed at her, flicking her head playfully. "You kid around too much." 

"Sure, but that's why you love me right?" Kairi pressed as she leaning forward, clearly trying to pressing his buttons. He just sighed, placing his hand on her head. 

"Who could ever love a face like yours?" 

The two then laughed together sincerely as Sora watched him with a mixed expression on his face. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I know what you're planning, be nicer to Sora. 
> 
> Also me, to me: No. 
> 
> Sora gets a dose of magic and a beat down while I write Riku and Kairi being cute, that's a fair trade off right?


	16. Castle Oblivion: Floor 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend sighted, 
> 
> Also Tidus is the worst

Sora could feel the warmth in his heart fade with every time he shot off a fireball. It took time to recover the warmth, but without a weapon he could only rely on magic so much. Still, gripping his hands together, he looked up with a bright smile on his face even though he was beaten and battered.

" I can cast magic." He whispered to himself, unable to hold back the pure bliss that threatened the tears he was holding back. "Riku, Kairi, I can cast magic now, I can't wait until you guys see…"

[What is it that you seek?]

"Who's'at?!" Sora asked, on guard as he glanced around, no one in sight, a cold chill running down his spine as the palms of his hands held flames.

[A being of neither light, nor darkness.]

"Can you take me to my friends?!" Sora asked suddenly, throwing caution to the wind, gripping his fists as the flames disappeared.

[Alas, that is not within my power.]

"Oh…" Sora held his head in disappointment, the hope in his heart quickly fleeting.

[Whoever…]

"Huh?"

[Should they find their way into darkness, all I can do is guide them to these hallowed halls. But if things remain the way they are within the castle, they will be greeted by your own enemies.]

"My, enemies?" Sora crossed his arms, gasping slightly as he lifted head up with realization. "Those guys in the black coats."

[Rid the castle of them, and I shall do all within my power to aid you.]

Sora thought for a moment, closing his eyes as the seeds of mistrust were already planted. As it turned out, people from the outside world could be cruel. He already found that out the hard way with Axel, tossing him around like he was a rag doll. Still...he couldn't shake the feeling this person was a threat.

"Okay." He agreed, nodding his head even though there was no one around him.

[Then we have reached an agreement.]

The voice disappeared as Sora sighed, never once did he think that traveling to other worlds would end up so badly.

...

As Sora pushed through the door to the next room he heard something up ahead of him, looking down the hall he saw someone small looking around the room.

"Hmmm, well this is a peculiar sight." The cricket said to himself as he looked around the white hall. "Wonder where everyone is..."

"Hello?" Sora spoke up as he walked towards the little guy.

The cricket looked up, removing his hat respectfully as he introduced himself, "Well hullo there young man,, names Jiminy Cricket, but my friends call me Jiminy. Beg pardon but would ya mind tellin' me where is it I am?" He asked.

Sora stared at the cricket as he took the moment to kneel down in front of the cricket so they were closer to each other's level.

"This place is called Castle Oblivion."

The cricket placed his hat back on, thoughtfully tilting his head. "Castle Oblivion huh? Do ya live here?"

Sora shook his head, "No, I came here a while ago, and I've been wandering around ever since."

"Hm…" The cricket, Jiminy, pondered to himself.

"Are you looking for someone?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah, my friends." Jiminy remarked. "We were in a giant whale and then we all got separated once they defeated a monster inside the whale."

"A giant whale?! You fought a whale?! Sora exclaimed in excitement glossing over Jiminy's words. But the cricket couldn't help but smile at the child's amused expression.

"Well, I didn't fight, my friends did. All I do is keep track of our adventures in my handy journal. That's my job after all." Jiminy said pulling out a tiny journal.

"Still, the most exciting thing I've ever done is almost beat my friend in a race. He's always one-upping me but it's alright, I'll catch up to him one day." Sora said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like you two are pretty close." Jiminy remarked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," Sora nodded as he smiled in melancholy at the memory of his island. "But now, I'm looking for my friends as well. See, there was this storm on my island and all of these monsters showed up and swallowed it in darkness. Next thing I know, I wake up in front of this castle, these guys in black coats start attacking, and I start hearing voices in my head."

"Sounds like you've had a tough time there son." Jiminy said placing a hand on Sora's knee comfortingly, with sympathy in his eyes. "I know what it's like to lose your home."

Sora smiled at his empathy, feeling some reassurance. "So how did you end up in here?" he asked holding Jiminy in the palm of his hands.

"Well, I don't really remember, but I think I may have ended up in a dark place, all I know is that I heard footsteps, followed the sounds, and next thing I know I'm here."

"Looks like you've had a tough time too." Sora remarked. "Do you think your friends are in here as well?"

"Hm, tough to say, as far as I know I'm the only one here."

"I could show you the exit from where I came from if you want." Sora suggested.

"Well, that'd be mighty helpful of ya sonny, but what'll you do?"

"I need to keep looking for my friends, I think they might be lost in here just like us. And if they are then I need to get them out fast, there're some really mean people here."

Jiminy frowned, concern lightly up his eyes, "Well then, I can't leave you all alone here then."

Sora placed Jiminy down for a moment as he placed his hands down towards in pocket. "It's alright, I'll be okay so long as I have...huh?" In a panic, he patted down all of his jacket and pant pockets, panicking as it appeared he couldn't find something.

_I didn't drop it did I?! Aw man, Kairi's gonna kill me..._

"What did you lose?"

Sora sighed, hanging his head. "My friends good-luck charm. I know I had it with me when..." He groaned, hanging his head.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Jiminy apologized, "Hey, maybe it'll turn up again?" he suggested hopefully. "I'll even help ya look for it."

"What about your friends?"

"They can take care of themselves for a little while, after all, something tells me that you're the one who could use a friend right now."

Sora smiled thankfully, grateful that he'd found someone genuinely kind in this lonely place.

"What's your name sonny?"

" Me? I'm Sora.

" Well Sora, nice to meet-" Jiminy paused for a moment, processing this information as Sora tilted his head in confusion.

"Um, Jimin-"

" YOU'RE SORA?!" The cricket suddenly erupted, jumping up in shock.

" Huh? Uh, yeah?" Sora nodded, now more confused, as he caught Jiminy in the palm of his hands.

" Oh my word, I've- I'm mean we've been looking all over for you!"

" For me?"

" Yeah! Kairi's been worried out of her mind looking for you."

"Kairi?!" Sora's eyes lit up. "You know Kairi?!

"Yup, and you know what? We even found your friend Riku as well."

"Riku too?!" Sora's heart raced with excitement and concern. "Are they okay?! Can you take me to them?!"

"Both of 'em are fine. Kairi's with two of the best people I know, and from what I saw, Riku could take care of himself just fine." Jiminy's relief was now replaced with disappointment as he could see the hope in the young boy's eyes. "But I'm sorry Sora, even if I wanted to, I don't have any way to travel to other worlds. I just write in a journal... although," Jiminy looked down at the journal in his hands thoughtfully. It was under order's of the King that he record all of his adventures with his friends, with the user of the keyblade, but that didn't seem to be possible anymore. "It seems like I'm gonna have to start all over again."

"Oh." Sora's head drooped for a moment as he sighed. "It's okay, at least I know they're alright."

"That's true, and who knows, our friends may even be waiting for us to find them as we speak."

"Right. So, I guess we're in this together now."

"Would you really not mind the company?" Jiminy asked as he jumped on Sora's shoulder.

Sora chuckled slightly, nodding with a smile on his face, now informed that both of his friends made it out of the islands in one piece."Of course not, after all we're looking for the same people. I just hope we'll be able to see them soon." Sora remarked as Jiminy jumped into his hood. Comfortably sitting down as he took out another journal, one with a crown on it. To himself he smiled hopefully, imagining the day where he could see the faces of all his friends reunited together, one where they'd have no more worries about fighting against the darkness...

* * *

"Whatcha drawin' there, Namine?" Axel asked as he rested his hand on her chair, leaning over to look at her drawings. This time, it was of the boy along with the Keyblade Master and the Princess of Light, all holding hands together.

Namine didn't respond, continuing to color in her sketch. A picture of four people lined up, all holding hands together.

"Your 'friends'?" Axel asked with an amused smirk on his face.

She didn't respond again, used to Axel's little jabs here and there, but it was better than dealing with the other members of the Organization.

"Oh yeah, I got you a little something."

Namine lifted her head in surprise as she saw what looked to be a good luck charm made of shells held right in front of her. It had 5 colorful shells arranged in the shape of a star having a funny little face drawn on one of the points.

"I snatched this from your most precious 'friend'. Maybe you'll be able to find some use for it." Axel smirked to himself as he placed it in Namine's hands, walking away as the the girl lifted the charm up, examining it closely a feeling of envy growing where her heart should have been.

* * *

Omake:

Sora pouted as he glanced down at one of the missing boats on the pier. He furrowed his brow in annoyance at Riku who, once again for the hundredth time, had left without saying anything. He simply sighed almost missing the rapid succession of footsteps running behind him. Before he could react he was trapped in a headlock that was far too tight, meaning there was only one person.

"Tidus!" Sora rasped as he patted the boy's arm as a signal to let him ago, but as usual; Tidus didn't care. Oh how Sora wished to throw sand in his face again just like when they were kids. Of course he had gotten in trouble when his mom found out, but over the course of dealing with the boy's obnoxious nature for years; he would've congratulated his younger self for being merciless.

"Waiting for Riku again? Too bad I already saw him go this morning, he didn't even wait for you to show up."

"So?" Sora rasped, still struggling to escape the headlock of death, but Tidus was being difficult.

"He probably finally realized how annoying you are."

_Annoying?_

Sora finally escaped from his clutches as he stepped on Tidus's foot, catching him off guard enough to back away with an annoyed expression. "Riku's my best friend, he doesn't think I'm annoying!" Sora argued.

But Tidus just held that cheeky smile, "Oh yeah? Then why doesn't he even wait for you to show up before he leaves? He probably only hangs around you because of Kairi."

"Wha- What're you talking about?!"

"Come on Sora, you know they're way closer than you and Riku ever were, it's no wonder they like-like each other."

Sora's world was shaken as Tidus spoke, and it wasn't just from the lack of oxygen.

"N-No they don't!" He argued, but Tidus's smile just grew larger as the sight of Sora scrambling over his words.

"Oh yeah? Then how come they go off together sometimes without you? It's so obvious, you're still just a little kid to them." He mocked, almost causing tears to well up in Sora's eyes. He hung his head as Tidus laughed at him, then suddenly yelling as there was a slash.

Sora looked up to see Kairi with a bright pretty smile on her face as she folded her hands behind her back, it made his chest hurt just looking at her innocent smile. Ignoring the fact the she literally had just pushed Tidus in the water, the boy choosing to flee rather than face the, "Don't be mean to Sora" death glare.

"Hey Sora." Kairi glanced at the boats, sighing in with a understanding smile on her face. "Riku leave us behind again?"

"...yeah, he can be a real jerk sometimes." Sora muttered under his breath as he glanced towards the island.

"Sora." Kairi said firmly as she placed her hands on her hips authoritatively, he flinched slightly as he recognized her "Don't be mean to your best friend" pout.

"We both know that Riku has to do his own thing sometimes, it's not because of us, that's just the way he is sometimes." Kairi sighed as she stood next to her best friend, understanding her friends irritation as they both looked towards their island. "But, he'd not going to realize if you don't tell him you know. You two are similar like that." She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now come on, we have a raft to finish." Kairi remarked as she turned her back towards him preparing the boat, not noticing her best friend's heartfelt frown.

His heart ached hearing how well she knew him, how well she could understand their friend more than the person who'd known him longer. But, wasn't something that he could ever dislike her for, Kairi and Riku had always had a special bond, something that went beyond just a normal "friendship", something that always excluded him. Their secret whispers, the way the two went off on their own sometimes while he just stood and watched them walk away. It wasn't like he could just say "Don't go.", they had a right to their own feelings...even if such a thing excluded him more often than not these days...

He smiled at her, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I know. It just feels like I'll be chasing after him the rest of my life."

Kairi giggled at his words, "You'll catch him eventually." she said, holding his hand as the boat wavered under their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> \- I goddamn hated Tidus in KH1, (Final Fantasy 10 doesn't count in this) he was the true villain of the story.
> 
> \- The relationship that goes beyond "Friendship" in this case is, a rivalry and mutual pinning for your best friend.
> 
> \- Jiminy and Sora are going to be doing their best.
> 
> \- The voice from this chapter and the last are difference from different people :3
> 
> \- (Also double correcting but, The first Omake arcs of the story all took place when the Destiny island trio were little kids, just for the record. The COM omakes are when there KH1 aged.)


	17. Castle Oblivion: Floor 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter...ish

"You seem pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." A blond haired nymph like woman remarked, glancing at Axel who stood nearby, both looking into a crystal ball that observed their new "guest".

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Axel said, tilting his head enough to catch her expression.

Larxene smirked with a statistic expression on her face. "Haven't decided yet... I think what intrigues me more is what  _you_  see in him."

Axel shrugged his shoulders, disinterested in her questioning. "Kid's cute, trying to fight against the 'big bads', but don't tell me you're not interested. After all, if our dear Marluxia get his way, you may not be his favorite anymore." he chided with a playful smirk.

Larxene simply sighed, shrugging her shoulders at his joke with a dead-panned expression. "Then he's deluded as you are. Any one of us even flicks the kid and he's a heartless plain and simple. Besides, we've already gone above and beyond on members. The cut off point was that your brat with the key and the puppet."

Axel twitched slightly but was unseen by his fellow member, lucky for her,"Come now Larxene, seedlings need to be cared for before they can properly blossom."

"Weed seems more fitting." She smirked in amusement. "After all, as soon as Marluxia stops being bored the kid'll be disposed of properly. He'll probably end up being one of Vexen's new playthings."

"Maybe," Axel murmured, "or maybe there's more to the kid that meets the eye. After all, to unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?"

Larxene smirked knowingly the two returning their attention to the crystal ball as Namine watched on, completing her drawing of the four friends together.

* * *

Kairi was the first person that entered his mind as Sora arrived on the fourth floor after hours of wandering. He remembered talking to her as they were children on the way to the boats. However, his attention was pulled towards someone standing behind them, feeling her presence. Kairi called out to her first, but as Sora turned his head he only saw the girl's silhouette as she vanished before his eyes.

"Huh?!"

Sora opened his eyes looking back but the girl disappears entering the fourth floor hall. "Not again..." Sora sighed as he was tired of almost seeing people, reflexively he turned forwards towards his front, expecting an enemy, but let out a sigh of relief as he-maybe- wouldn't be attacked again.

_Who could that have been before in my memory? It wasn't just Kairi... but another...girl? Maybe... I think her name was..._

"Sora?" Jiminy asked popping out his new 'room'. "Is everything okay?"

"It was right on the tip of my tongue is all…ah" He mumbled as he lifted his head with realization, widening his eyes slightly. "I remember!"

"Huh?"

"There was another girl!"

"A girl?"

Sora turned towards Jiminy with a feeling of relief in his heart, "Yeah, on the islands where I used to live. Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl I was friends with. The four of us played together all the time.

"Hm...I don't recall Kairi ever talking about another girl she was friends with. It was just you, and Riku." Jiminy remarked.

"Yeah...I guess we forgot all about her. I think...she just suddenly went away when we were all kids I guess."

"Do ya remember anything about her?"

"Hmmm, well...I remember that she was nice...kind of quiet but always that sketchbook in her hands. She was really good at drawing in it too, Riku and I would always fight over who'd she draw next, and I don't think she went anywhere without Kairi." Sora smiled at the memory of he and Riku clashing their toy swords while she and Kairi watched. "But one day, she was gone, disappeared all of a sudden. " His smiled faded. "I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even have tried to explain some of it to me. But I was little, I probably didn't understand what was happening. All I can remember is crying a lot after I realized that she was never coming back." Sora placed a hand over his heart, feeling uneasy.

"Hm, I wonder why Kairi or Riku never mentioned her before." Jiminy pondered, "After all sounds like she was as close of a friend as you are now."

Sora just shook his head. "The memories are really hazy from that time, but..." He placed his hand over his heart, "it just feels like something bad happened, and I think once she disappeared Riku and Kairi got closer, they were closer to her than I was, and we just never talked about it again...the rest is just bits and pieces, but...that's all. I don't even remember her name."

"Hm, well, you did say it happened when all you were young kids, it's not surprising that the memories would be hazy." Jiminy said comfortingly.

"I guess." Sora looked around for a moment, clawing his heart. "Maybe being separated from my friends is reminding me of that time…" His heart hurt at the memory of the islands. "It's like Axel said... 'Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach.' All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what he meant..."

"Axel?" Jiminy questioned as he noticed that Sora flinched slightly at the name before laughing off a lingering fear in his chest.

"Oh, he's one of those black coats I met in the castle. He's a little weird, but doesn't hold back at all in a fight." Sora said unintentionally placing his hand over the most recent bruise that came from the red haired man, wincing at the memory.

"Hmm." Jiminy gave him a concerned expression but said nothing, only placing his hand on Sora's cheek comfortingly, "Well I'm sure that it'll come back to you, don't worry, if this girl was a good a friend as you say I'm sure you'll remember her name soon enough."

"Yeah, I hope so." Sora nodded with a smile, but his smile faltered as he clutched his chest tighter as he walked towards the next floor.

_It's funny, I know that this girl was important to us, but why can't I feel anything towards her? I know that we were friends, all four of us, but...I can't remember any feelings attached to her specifically..._

* * *

Omake:

"SORA!"

He heard his friends names as he crashed into the darkness, alone, watching the light being drawing away from his vision; The sun's rays shining through the ocean's waves beginning to fade. The last thing he saw was the bubbles escaping from his breath as he closed his eyes. He felt cold, alone, but...something about this felt familiar...

_Hello?_

A familiar light shone upon upon him, next thing he knew he was on the shoreline of the island under a bright blue sky and warm sun.

"Hm?" He looked around for a moment, "Hey, isn't this..." Looking closer, he saw that the shack and pier looked new, like when he was a kid still rowing to his island with help from Riku.

"Hi."

"WAH-" Sora flinched as someone tapped his shoulder, jumping forward and turning he saw a familiar looking boy with dirty blonde hair and weird looking clothes. He had a bright smile on his face that he didn't try to hold back, happiness practically radiating off of him.

"Hm?" Sora tilted his head curiously as he looked up to the taller boy with a curious look on his face. "Do I...know you?"

The boy chuckled to himself, "I dunno, do you?"

"Ummm..." He crossed his arms, thinking to himself hard about the familiar feeling in his heart. "Well, I don't think I saw you on the mainland...or on the island...but, I can't help but think we've met each other before..." Sora shut his eyes tight, struggling to remember, hearing the boy chuckle again as he placed his hand on Sora's head, ruffling his hair affectionately, the touch comforting him almost immediately.

"Don't stress out about it too much, it'll come back to you soon enough." He said walking away towards the Paopu tree.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called out, running up to the boy to walk beside him. "What's your name?"

"Can't say."

"Can't say? Why not?" Sora pouted, causing the boy to smile in amusement.

"Because that's not how the game works." He explained.

Sora widened his eyes slightly in interest, "Game?"

"Yeah," The boy nodded. "It's a really hard game, so, I'll give you a hint to help ya out." He gestured for Sora to come closer, whispering in the smaller boy's ear as he knelt down. "We're bestest friends."

"Huh?" Sora pulled back, even more confused as the taller boy placed both hands behind his head, a smirk drawing on his face as Sora was going through a whirlwind of emotions. "W-Wait a sec, that's-"

"Sorry, only hint ya get." The boy said as he walked off towards the Paopu tree.

"Bestest... friends?" Sora questioned as he rested his chin on his thumb, pondering to himself. "Well my best friends are Riku and Kairi...but who's my bestest friend." He looked around the shore of the island, glancing towards the secret place while the boy now sat on the Paopu tree, admiring the ripe fruit. Sora looked between the two options and for a moment, wavered before he walked towards the secret place, a chill creeping up his spine.

...

The carvings on the walls were freshly marked not faded after years. He knelt down towards the doodle of he and Kairi made as children, smiling to himself as he brushed his hand over the doodle he made of her. He then felt something...odd. A familiar feeling as he glanced towards the door that was exactly like the one that was in the actual secret place.

Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the door, closing his eyes as he felt a familiar feeling of terror. His eyes were still closed but he could feel a panic as he could sense someone evil walking towards him, the image of a boy in a black mask flashed in his mind as Sora struggled to pull himself away from the darkness, his heart raced as the footsteps got closer, and closer, almost close enough to touch his face. There was a hand reaching out, about to envelop his throat, but then something pulled him back, hearing a voice next to his ear angrily speaking.

"Get lost already."

Suddenly, Sora opened his eyes as he was enveloped in a hug from behind, the boy from before was glaring at the door in front of them in fury. He was at a loss for words as his heart was beating in his ears, as he did when he was a child, awaking from those terrible nightmares about the monster behind the door.

"Wha...What was that?" Sora gasped as he still trembled from fear. But he only felt the taller boy give him a reassuring hug, sighing to himself as they stood together for a moment within the cavern.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that place." The boy mumbled close to Sora's ear. He pulled himself back, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder as he guided them out of the Secret Place, with Sora only glancing back once towards the door that radiated darkness.

...

The two sat next to each other on the trunk of the paopu tree next to each other as the sun began to set. He could have sworn that he'd felt this feeling before, this feeling of safety and relief so long as this person was by his side. Sora glanced at him as the breeze blew towards them, his eyes widened slightly as his he said a word on pure impulse as he remembered.

”Venven...” 

"Hm? Sora, did you say-AH!" Ventus turned towards him for a moment flinching back in shock as he saw Sora's eyes well up with tears, he was then stunned as Sora wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"VENVEN!" He cried out as he clasped his friend tightly much like when he was a child. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Wha-" Ventus stammered. "Wha...I thought you forgot all about me."

Sora chucked as he wiped away his tears. "Only because I thought you were an imaginary friend..."He paused for a moment. "You're real, right?"

Ventus sighed, resting his hand on Sora's head. "As real as you or your friends."

"Oh," Sora breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, that's good. For a second there I almost believed Riku when he said you were imaginary."

"Riku said that?"

"Yeah, when I was younger I kept talking about how awesome you were, but Riku just said that you were an imaginary friend because I couldn't prove you were real."

"Oh he did, did he?" A shade shadowed over Ventus's eyes for a moment as he recalled how Sora used to complain to him about how Riku would dictate what was real and wasn't. And Sora, always wanting to impress the older boy,had always believed him; inadvertently most likely being the main cause of why Sora stopped visiting him. With the realization of that came a strong urge to punch the silver haired boy grew in his chest, it was fine, he was older now...

"Venven?" Sora asked, pulling Ventus out of his dark urges and back to a bright smile as the younger boy tugged at his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I back here again?"

"Oh, that's because you were drowning."

"..." Sora just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, as Ventus tilted his head curiously.

"Sor-"

"I'M DROWNING?! WOAH-" Sora exclaimed as he fell from the tree and bumping his head. "OW!" He winced in pain, sitting up as Ventus rubbed where he hit his head.

"You're fine though," Ventus reassured as Sora leaned into his touch, petting his head. "Your friends'll wake you up soon."

"Wha- You are giving me a lot of information to process right now." Sora complained not understanding what was going on.

Ventus only smiled gently, "Don't worry about it, just trust yourself and the rest will sort itself out."

"...WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Sora exclaimed, wincing again as he flinched.

Ventus laughed, pulling Sora into a hug, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "Just trust me on this little Star."

Sora sighed to himself, not pulling back from this hug as his head still throbbed painfully. He liked renewing this feeling of warmth, of safety within Venven's arms. The memories were still a little hazy to him, but he smiled at the emotion that they triggered within his heart. The reassurance of someone always watching over him, with unconditional affection and love him when he was feeling down. He was older now so it wasn't like he could ask the same things of his friends or parents, after all, it would be odd...right?

Even so, he was pretty sure that Venven could feel that he was about to wake up, as the older boy gently tightened his loving embrace. Sora only responded by turning his head on Ventus's shoulder, grasping his jacket as he could feel his grasp slipping from this precious place. His grasp slipping from the most precious person residing within his heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The Heart knows the truth. And I will only say that about Sora's COM journey for now.
> 
> \- A fluff chapter because my little heart need it for what's to come okay? Hint, hint.
> 
> \- I'm always placing hints on what's to come in future arcs within both the main an omake chapters. Hint Hint.
> 
> \- Also just a reminder/heads-up, the COM omake chapters are like a prologue, and Kairi will not be physically present for COM. I promise, I will bring her back in later arcs, because I love her very much.
> 
> \- The other side of the omake will be in the next chapter. ;3


	18. Castle Oblivion: Floor 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene enters the fray and my boy gets hurt.

"Are you still watching the kid?" Larxene remarked walking towards Axel as he gazed into the crystal ball. "You know we have an actual job to do, right?"

Axel didn't even bother turning towards her, "Come now Larxene, pretending to be a good solider doesn't suit you."

She laughed, glancing into the crystal ball, watching as the kid ran though the maze of rooms that led towards the next floor.

"He's almost there..." Axel murmured, he turned away to exit the hall but Larxene teleported in front of him with her hands on her hips and a sinister smirk drawing on her face.

"Hold on there big shot, don't you know it's rude not to let a lady have a turn."

Axel smirked in amusement for a moment, growing more serious as he glanced into Larxene's eyes, staring into her killer intent. "Don't break him."

Larxene tilted her head coyly, a playful grin drawn on her face. "Ooh... Do I detect a soft spot? Does our Axel care about Marluxia's whittle toy?"

Axel turned away at her comment. "Just don't get too distracted, if we're going to take over the Organization-" He was silenced as she placed a finger over his lips, smiling a half toothy grin at this opportunity that was just handed to her.

"I know that you're in on it, too... But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right." She remarked before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Axel alone with a bemused smile.

"You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene."

* * *

He'd lost count of how much time they spend within the castle. Each floor had even more rooms to traverse, almost always leaving them in the same hall they began in. But eventually, Sora opened the large door's easily towards a large hall, he gasped as he stared at a pretty yellow haired woman who smiled at him eerily. Immediately he reached for Jiminy, taking his friend out of his hood before he walked towards the black coat, readying his magic. "Are you one of those creeps too?!"

She smirked playfully," Oh, what a clever little boy," She remarked, heavy with a condescending tone. "I'm Larxene. So...are you enjoying your stay at the castle? I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories..." She was unable to hold back her laughter. "that lie deep in your heart."

_True memories?_

"Although...it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here." Larxene tapped her cheek as she faked a sympathetic tone. "When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why… it'll just...it'll break her heart."

"Poor girl? Do you know her?!" Sora took a step forward, edging towards desperation but Larxene just laughed as she saw the expression on his face.

"Tell me, is she here?" He questioned hesitantly, knowing exactly what kind of a person he was dealing with.

"Yes, she is," Her smile was nefarious, as though she was enjoying taunting him. "You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save her. Although..." She teleport directly in front of him far too close for comfort, lifting up his head in her hand as she smirked playfully. "I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" The playful smirk swapped into a sadistic toothed smiled as she grabbed his throat, squeezing him harshly as she electrocuted him pointblank.

Just as he was about to fall to his knees, Larxene kicked him in the gut sending him flying across the room.

"Sora!" Jiminy called out as he saw his friend struggling to get up, placing his hands on the ground as smaller lighting waves sparked around him after the shock.

"Oh, Come on now, I thought you'd at least put up more of a fight than that!" Larxene said as she swiftly kicked the back of Sora's head so his forehead hit the floor of the castle. "After all," Larxene knelt down, lifting up Sora by his hair to make him look at a star charm in her hand. "I thought you were looking for this."

Sora winced as he was grabbed, stammering out. "Is that...mine?"

"What?!" Larxene gasped. "You've been looking for it all this time and forgot what it looked like? No… That's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Sora-you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?

_A star shaped charm…that someone important game him…?_

"Na... Na...mi..."

Larxene smiled, "Sora... Sora... You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your heart!"

"Nami... Naminé." Sora murmured to himself, something resonating within his heart.

Larxene smirked, "Well, it's about time. That's right...Naminé. Yes, she's the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm." she released her grip, standing over Sora, almost mocking him as he could only watch her observing the charm even further.

"Not that you even bothered to remember. No surprise there seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME." She mocked as Sora struggled to stand. "Talk about heartless! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!"

"No!"

Reflexively Sora shot a powerful fire spell that knocked Larxene back as he caught the charm, holding it close to his chest.

"Naminé gave me this. It's very important to me!"

"Oh, it's important to you is it?" Larxene gritted her teeth together as she grew furious, lightning fell from above as she summoned several knives in her fingers. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!"

She swiped her hand down and releases a charge of lightning that he evaded, the two clashing their respective magic against each other.

...

Both were winded as they could both feel that they were near their limits. Larxene threw her knives directly towards Sora, he deflected with a barrier, before he shot a powerful fire spell that consumed her. For a few seconds he thought that he won, until Larxene teleported behind him, stabbing her knives into his back as he was pummeled to the ground. The wounds weren't enough to kill him, but they were very painful as she pulled them out, teleporting near the door out of his range as he casted another barrier around him.

"Hmph. You're not as bad as I thought. You really are a hero. A heartless hero." She said, gasping for breath with a smile on her face.

Sora just turn glared at her, covered in cuts.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then I'm not gonna tell you where Naminé is, "thanks." Ta-ta!"

"Wait-" Sora ran towards her but she disappeared too fast, leaving him only with a deep guilt in his heart. "Ugh..." Sora gripped his fist tightly as he ran towards the next door.

"Sora, not so fast!" He turned to see Jiminy run up to him. "You need to wait."

The young boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We don't have time! They've got Naminé. We gotta rescue her!

"Sora."

He flinched slightly looking down at Jiminy's disapproving expression. He clutched the star charm pressed against his chest, shutting his eyes tightly as he fell to his knees. The cricket placed his hand on his knee comfortingly as the cricket spoke gently.

"Now, I know that you really care about your friend, and right now you're confused because of your memories. But you need to remain level headed, these people in black coats are dangerous-"

"And that's all the more reason we need to save Naminé as soon as possible! What if they're hurting her like they're hurting me?!"

"Sora." Jiminy sternly said, but still held a gentleness in his eyes that calmed the boy down. "You still need to remain calm. Now, take a deep breath."

Sora complied, breathing in and out slowly as Jiminy instructed.

"Are you calm now?"

Sora nodded in response, lifting Jiminy up to his shoulder as he winced through his cuts. The Cricket patted his cheek, the only comfort he could offer.

"I hate this... why'd I need someone like  _that_  to bring back...Naminé's memory?"

"Sora," Jiminy said gently, "you were young when your friend disappeared, anyone would need help recovering memories from that long ago."

"I know but...we abandoned her, and even though I had this charm, I couldn't even remember her name. Just thinking what she must have gone through..." Sora's words faltered as he sighed for a moment, shaking his head as he stumbled to stand.

"Careful-" Jiminy warned, "She really did a number on you."

Sora smiled at his friends words, "It's okay Jiminy, a few scratches won't slow me down."

"That's not what I'm worried about sonny." The cricket mumbled to himself as Sora walked towards the next hall, head up and his eyes bright with hope.

* * *

Larxene sighed, “Whew... Throwing that battle wore me out."

"Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost to me, or did you get those burns because you felt sorry for him." he smirked.

Larxene glared at him. "How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of-"

"An ungainly effort."

"Huh?" Larxene and Axel glanced behind to see a man with dirty blond hair and wearing a black coat appearing in the room with a disapproving expression on his face.

"Vexen." Axel greeted.

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance? You shame the Organization."

Larxene grumbled to herself, about to say something as Axel then stepped in front of her to interrupt what she was about to say.

"How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside."

"Marluxia has intrigued me with his plans. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us."

"Hmph." Larxene smirked, "Here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all.

"I am a scientist after all. Experiments come with the field." Vexen remarked with a deadpanned expression.

Axel just sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, Sora is more capable that he appears, just ask Larxene." He smirked as he could feel the anger radiating off of the woman behind him.

"Hmm...then perhaps he may prove to be of some use in further developing the replica."

"You mean your toy?

"He is the product of pure research, given time he could become a great asset to the Organization."

"What he actually is, is just a little toy for you to tinker around with." Larxene remarked.

Vexen was taken aback slightly, glaring slightly."He is the product of pure research, thusly, it would be natural if he were to break or make mistakes. You on the other hand have no excuse, Larxene." he smirked.

Larxene bared her fangs, summoning her weapons to attack but halted as Axel placed his hand on her shoulder. "Save it for round two." Causing her to pout as she shrugged him away. "Anyway... Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show." Axel said throwing 2 cards at Vexen who eyed the black card in interest as it radiated a dark aura.

"Intriguing...where did you get this?"

Axel smirked, crossing his arms. "One holds the precious memories of Sora and Riku's friendship; the other is their destruction, Sora's darkest memories. Naminé found it locked away in the depths of his heart. I'm sure that you both could find some use for it."

Vexen glanced at the card, a sinister smile drawing on his lips, knowing exactly what to do with such a opportunity.

"It's just a card. What good is that?"

All turned to see the replica of Riku walking in from the shadows.

"With a little help from Naminé, you'll have all the real Riku's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be-exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay?" Larxene informed with a condescending tone in her voice.

Replica was taken aback, partially offended by their intent. "You want to remake my heart?! The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser?!

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you?" Larxene asked.

Vexen simply shrugged, "It must be done."

Riku Replica flinched openly, taking a step back "How can you? Are you betraying me?!"

"Betraying you? Dear boy, I could only betray you if you had any semblance of "being" to begin with. All you are is just a puppet given purpose, and now your purpose is to turn your weapon against that boy."

The replica gripped his fist, glancing towards Naminé who didn't so much as acknowledge his existence. "But-"

"Relax, kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!" Larxene chuckled

"I'll hurt YOU!" Replica snapped as he dashed towards Larxene with his weapon drawn, but she knocked him back with a powerful lightning spell, knocking him against the wall as Larxene cackled in amusement.

"Stupid little toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" The Riku Replica looked up in fear as Larxene began walking towards him with a sadistic expression on her face. "But- hey, look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal if they're all lies."

"No...NOOO!" The Riku Replica cried out as everything went dark for him.

Naminé only turned away as Larxene dealt with the replica, now scratching away the picture of Riku from the drawing of the the four friends with a red crayon. Leaving only her and Sora next to each other, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Notes/
> 
> \- So disclaimer from a review question. Sora is actually my favorite character from the franchise, this story is just an angst fic that aligns with the themes and main elements of the main series. And the reason is that Kairi is so strong in the story is because in Traverse Town she was desperate to not let the keyblade be taken, and the Olympus chapter she had her friends to help (also I based the game-play aspect after my own the play-through; In which I may have leveled up Sora to 50 on proud before I left he islands :T )
> 
> \- Naminé has a "evil" intent, she is like a darker side of Kairi going for a lil' bit of a yandere vibe. :3 (I still love her tho)
> 
> \- fun fact: Vexen was actually one of my favorite members of the organization in COM, he was my favorite to kill. :
> 
> \- Jiminy is Sora's dad friend now and both of them are still doing their best, I love them both TuT (also by now Sora knows Fira)


	19. Castle Oblivion: Floor 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiminy continues to be dad friend

Axel looked up at the pod with a blank expression on his face, looking at the Riku Replica "sleeping" within the chamber. He could hear Naminé scribbling something in her notebook all this time, never once glancing towards the replica.

"Feeling guilty?" Axel asked half jokingly.

The sound of scribbling never wavered.

* * *

"Floor 6." Jiminy commented writing in his journal as Sora limped through the door. There was no way to count the days within this castle, so both of them had to rely on every huge set of doors. "How many floors do you think this place has?"

But his friend didn't respond.

"Sora?"

Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hood, concern growing as he saw Sora's face twisted in emotion, frozen.

"Riku?"

Jiminy flinched in surprise as he looked to see a familiar silver haired boy in a yellow tank top with a black "X" over it walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Is...is that really you?"

"Not happy to see me?" Riku chastised mockingly.

Sora tensed up, looking at his friend in guilt. "What are you talking about?!" Sora's words were heavy with emotion.

"That's why you're in this castle right? Because you were looking for Kairi and me right?"

"huh?" Sora glanced at him in confusion for a moment.

"Hmph. Spare the excuses." Sora was taken aback, at his tone. "I bet that you had all but forgotten about us."

Sora's eyes widened, hurt in his eyes, "Are you crazy?! C'mon. I came all this way looking for you, Kairi, and Naminé! I was worried sick when the islands disappeared!"

Riku narrowed his eyes, "But you're not anymore, right? Now it's only Naminé that you're looking for. You don't care about us. Just like you never cared at all about anyone else's feelings besides your own."

"What?" Sora winced slightly at Riku's words, sending a sharp pain through his chest.

"Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just cuz you want to see Naminé doesn't mean that she wants to see you."

"Wha..." Sora was taken aback, "Did I... Did I do something? Is it my fault? Riku..." He glanced towards his friend, looking for any sort of answer.

"You should ask your memories...why Naminé disappeared from the islands. Remember that, and you'd know."

Sora gasped as darkness enveloped Riku as he donned an armor of darkness.

"Go home, Sora. I'll care for Naminé. Anyone who goes near her...goes through me!"

In one swift motion, Riku summoned a dark weapon and slashed down at his best friend, Sora reacted quickly, casting a barrier to block Riku's attack

"What's wrong with you?! We're supposed to be friends!"

Riku was thrown back by the barrier, landing on his feet, gripping his weapon tighter. "Please, Sora. Since when have you ever cared about me? Naminé's not the only one who's sick of looking at you. So am I!"

Riku attacked again, but Sora kept his barrier up as Riku dealt powerful strikes against the shield, cracking it with every attack.

"Riku, stop it!" Sora pleaded as the barrier broke a moment later. Riku dashed forward again but Sora evaded tumbling out of the way, hesitating as he saw Riku glare at him with anger in his eyes.

"I don't want to fight you!" He pleaded as Riku dashed at him again. Reflexively, he lifted his hands feeling a prickling at his fingertips, releasing a powerful bolt of lighting that hit Riku directly.

"Arg!" Riku grunted as he fell to the ground, his weapon disappearing, static still sparking around his body. Sora caught his breath, almost falling to his knees as he realized what he did, eyes widening.

"Riku!" Sora immediately ran towards his friend, almost within grasp, but was knocked back as Riku suddenly unleashed a powerful darkness, knocking him back. Sora lifted his head to see Riku glaring angrily at him, holding his arm due to the heavy damage dealt. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the familiar darkness that had teleported Axel and Larxene in the past surrounding his friends feet.

"Riku! Please wait!" Sora called out, Riku had disappeared within the darkness, out of reach. He feel to his knees, sighing heavily as Jiminy sat on his shoulder.

"I don't understand..." Sora murmured

"Hmmm..." Jiminy pondered for a moment as he stared at the space that Riku once stood. "Sora, I know... You're thinking Riku isn't your friend... But that's just not true."

"Huh?" Sora glanced at Jiminy who hopped onto Sora's outstretched hands, standing on his palms.

"I know he said some awful things to you back there... But the Riku I saw when I was traveling was worried sick about you."

"He...was?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yup, but he was also hanging around some bad folks. It wouldn't surprise me if something happened to him while he was so close to the darkness, maybe that along with this castle has him just as confused as us."

"So..he just forgot?" Sora asked, his eyes brightening a little.

"Well that's my guess, but Sora...we can't figure out a way to help Riku with that frown on your face. If we can work together and keep our head up, why, I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time." Jiminy placed his hand on Sora's comfortingly, "He's still your friend after all."

Sora wavered for a moment, glancing away at Jiminy, something dark lurking in his eyes before he sighed away the dark memories. He smiled brightly after few seconds, even though he there was still a sharp pain in his heart, placing Jiminy on his shoulder.

"You're right, no matter what, we'll bring everyone home."

* * *

"Congratulations Naminé, you're one step closer to bringing Sora to you. Isn't that nice?" Larxene remarked as the petite girl sat in front of her. "Aw, why so glum? Is there something that's been troubling you? Are you feeling awful about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you-"

"Cut it out, Larxene."

The nymph looked back, unimpressed as the Replica walked towards them. "Naminé doesn't want to remember Sora."

Larxene smiled knowingly, "Oh, is that so?"

The Replica ignored her, kneeling down in front of Naminé to catch her gaze. "Don't worry. Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away." He said as he took out the good luck charm with a smile on his face, "Don't you remember? I promised that I'd always protect you." The replica felt fondness glancing at his most precious friend, but his heart sank as she didn't even lift her head to look at him. "If you're worried don't be, I'll handle Sora." he noticed her flinch slightly at their friend's name, infuriating him slightly as he gripped the charm tighter. "See ya." He murmured as he walked towards the door out of the room.

Larxene couldn't hold back her cackling as the replica left the room. " That's just amazing! It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm. I didn't know you could use memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Sora, right? You changed Kairi's good luck charm with your magic, didn't you? It won't be long before Sora forgets about Kairi completely, and then he'll be-"

Naminé gripped her notebook at those words. "He won't forget."

"Hm?"

Naminé lifted her head slightly, "No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me- More false memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi even stronger than before."

"So? That's your incentive," Larxene smirked, "do a good job rewriting Sora's heart and you just won't be that girl's shadow anymore, you'll be your own little person just like you wanted. Unless," Larxene pressed her lips into a knowing smile, tapping her cheek thoughtfully as she could almost see Naminé squirm in her seat. "that's what you want us to think."

"Whatever, but you should know," Naminé glanced up at Larxene, a semblance of anger flashing in her eyes as the woman still smiled. "One way or another if you step out of line, you'll be left all alone again." Larxene chided, laughing in amusement as she disappeared into a void of darkness, leaving Naminé alone in the picture that Naminé drew. The one with the four friends, now with Kairi scratched out in red, leaving only her and Sora within the picture as she glanced at the cage always placed over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thundara was the spell used.
> 
> \- Makin' Namine more twisted
> 
> \- Sora doesn't have cure yet :T


	20. Castle Oblivion: Floor 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up stuff for future chapters. 
> 
> Also, What the heck Riku?

[It appears that you have found your friend]

" _Huh? Yeah, I did_."

[Take heed, that thing is not your friend, it only serve to weaken and blind you.]

" _What?_ "

[It is the Organization's puppet, a tool created from your own memories.]

" _Riku's not a puppet!_ "

[Believe what you will, but if you truly wish to find your friends, I can assure you that that all who stand in your way would see you destroyed. Best would be wise to erase them first.]

" _..."_

* * *

Sora focused his emotions, feeling a few dark presences farther away, and one familiar one that was close. His body was covered in deeper cuts that weren't treated, the area around it starting to numb with bruising. Still, a determination lit within Sora's eyes. At he looked up at the door that separated him from his best friend, for a moment he paused, placing his hand on the door, wavering between pushing onward.

"You alright?" Jimmy popped out.

Sora took a deep breath, "Yeah Jiminy, Riku's my friend, I can't just leave him alone. But...I don't get it. Riku and I...we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Naminé out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Riku and I have argued about stuff in the past, but..."

The cricket only smiled, patting Sora's cheek knowingly.

Sora gasped slightly at the touch, smiling as he feel Jiminy's support easing that pain in his heart.

Once Sora pushed on through, his best friend was there waiting for him, radiating anger.

"Take the hint... I told you to go home." He said sternly.

"Riku..." Sora murmured, his confidence slighting, but he couldn't waver, not now. Sternly he spoke again, "Not until I rescue you and Naminé."

Riku scoffed in disbelief. "I don't remember ever asking you to rescue me."

Sora tried to reason, "Riku...what's going on? You're being mean."

"Still the same Sora," Riku chuckled bitterly. "You're acting like nothing's changed. Or did you forget again? You're the one who abandoned me after all."

Sora's eyes widened for a moment as he clutched his heart, still fresh with the memory. "Riku...I-"

"Remember back on the islands? Do you have any idea how painful it was to be trapped there every single day with no way to get to her?!" Sora winced at his tone, looking away. "Did you ever even think about her!? How she must have felt unable to go home?!"Riku gripped his fist, glaring at his friend. "Give it up. I'm not going back to the islands-for anything. Not you, or the rest of those losers."

Those words cut through directly into Sora's heart, but he simply gritted his teeth, clutching his chest as the good luck charm in his pocket felt heavy."Riku...I know about how you were lost within the darkness. I know that you were probably terrified, I know I was, but we need to stop fighting, there are dangerous people in this castle. People that would want to hurt us, they've got Namine!"

Riku scoffed, now with a smile on his face that shot right to his heart, "Who do you think helped me find her?"

" _What_?" Sora's eyes widened in disbelief as Riku sneered in amusement.

"The power of Darkness helped me find her, but using it came at a price." Riku explained walking towards Sora who took a step back."He told you already didn't he? That within this castle, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. Tell me, do you even remember what they all look like? Our friends from the island?"

"Of course I rememb-" Soras eyes widened as something flashed in his mind, a girl with red hair, a familiar smile fading away he was overcome with a sudden sadness as he clutched his heart, trying to recall her name...His mind so focused on what he'd lost that he hadn't realized that Riku had already summoned his weapon.

"Ah!"

Sora was slashed back not having enough time to summon a barrier. He struggled to get up, his entire body shaking as Riku then kicked him down, smirking as he stood over him.

"Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you after a while. It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters. I remembered it, Sora. I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Protecting Naminé. Nothing else matters, not a thing."

"Nothing...else matters?" Sora murmured under his breath, raising his head with eyes filling with a fury of emotion. "What happened to you?"

"What happened?" Riku scoffed, raising his weapon to deal a final blow. "I think you already kno-"

"NO!" Sora abruptly yelled out. "What happened to you? Why are you acting like our friendship never mattered, why are you so determined to find Namine alone when she was  _our_  friend?!"

Riku gritted his teeth together in anger, hesitating. "Because you're the reason she disappeared in the first place!" he gripped his weapon, attacking Sora again, but the boy summoned another barrier around him, this time stronger as Riku was knocked back.

"Riku! Just talk to me!" Sora pleaded on his knees, pleading desperately. "Tell me what I did and we can save her together!"

"You..." For a moment, Riku wavered, he could feel the same overwhelming joy with him as he did with Namine as he recalled _that_  memory. For a second, he remembered that night under the meteor shower, that star good luck charm...no...not a star...it was-

"ARGH!" A strong aura of darkness erupted from Riku as he pushed away those feelings. "Together-right. So like you Sora," Riku sneered. "always trying to worm your way into my heart!" Riku rushed towards Sora, jumping to slash down, destroying the barrier, but Sora jumped back, firing off power fire magic that blazed around Riku, dealing heavy damage alongside a powerful thunder spell that hit Riku directly.

Sora stared at Riku, both exhausted from their battles. Riku lifted himself up using his sword, gritting his teeth together. "Hmph, so you forgot that, too? No wonder you're acting like nothing happened..." He muttered.

"I won't give up on you Riku." Sora promised as he watched as Riku disappeared within the darkness once again.

* * *

"Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you?" Axel remarked."You have my most sincerest sympathies."

Naminé picked up her head up, glaring at Axel furiously as to two stood in front of the crystal ball. "Don't pretend like you care."

Axel feigned his offence, "Pretend? Come now Namine, we both know that I care about Sora's well being. After all, if he wasn't in this castle, what else would we play with?" He smirked at the end as Namine turned her gaze back towards the crystal ball reaching out in shock as she saw Sora collapse. She flinched back as she saw the cricket jump out of his hood in concern, causing something dark to resurface where her heart should have been.

Axel mused to himself, "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Naminé?

Naminé looked away, the only concern being towards the person reflected within the crystal ball.

* * *

"Hm," Vexen took a step back for a moment, looking over the data he'd complied. "Truly fascinating..."

"Anything worth sharing?" The hooded man appeared from behind Vexen, removing his hood to revel pink locks that framed a handsome, sinister looking face.

"Marluxia." Vexen greeted, but his eyes were still on the data. Discovering that within the memories, lay within a world that was new to Sora, as the boy had only been to the worlds of darkness, why was this world appearing within his memories?

"Vexen, I was informed by Larxene that your project was a failure, the replica must be destroyed immediately." Marluxia noticed something out of the corner of his eye, an open file on Number 13...

"Hm, very well."

There was a brief, rather confusing silence; usually the scientist would be throwing a tantrum over the failure of one of his more passionate projects. The calming contrast was...unpleasant, to say the least.

"You seem to be taking this rather well." Marluxia remarked, placing a hand on his hip.

"According to this data, it appears that the boy may be more important than previously anticipated."

"Oh?" Curiosity peaked within Marluxia as Vexen glanced back at him.

"How do you want to proceed?"

Marluxia glanced at what the scientist was working on, the bodies resting on the tables nearby, covered in white sheets. "I've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader. Sora is simply a side project that may be the key to further the Organizations plans."

"The key you say? Care to enlighten me on such a matter?"

"Hm, all in due time Vexen." Marluxia mused as he crossed his arms. "But tell me, what is it that you intend to do with that card?"

"The replica can only go so far," Vexen smiled to himself, "perhaps the subject will require more adequate motivations. I believe this requires a field test of sorts." in his hand he held a new card that held memories that were native to Sora's heart.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora."

"Please." Vexen scoffed, locking the monitor. "The only victories we must obtain are for our leader this is merely an observation." he walked past Marluxia with little thought but then turned something as he seemed to recall something. "If I may request something, do well to keep Axel from the boy, if my suspicions prove correct then his involvement may prove to become a hindrance."

Marluxia mused for a moment, placing a finger over his lips with a sly smile. "My lips are sealed, friend."

* * *

Omake:

Sora's feet hit the sand first, looking around to see that Riku was looking out over the ocean.

"Took you long enough."

Sora pouted, crossing his arms as he looked away.

"What's wrong with him?"

Kairi just sighed in exasperation, side glancing Riku with disapproval. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Hmph," Riku huffed as he placed his hands on his hips in slight annoyance. " Sora?"

His friend glanced towards him but yowled as Riku pulled his cheeks with a cheeky smile on his face. "Why are you acting like such a baby?!"

Sora swatted him away, "I am not!"

"Oh yeah?" Riku mused in amusement as Kairi just face palmed her forehead in annoyance at her two friends. "Whatever, just though you kids should know that it's finally ready."

"REALLY?!" Both Kairi and Sora asked in excitement as Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, no thanks to you two. Suppose that that means we've just got a few more things to do before we can ship out."

"I get to name it!" Sora called out raising his hand up abruptly. "I call it." his tone grew more defensive as his excitement bubbled up.

Riku laughed, "You call it? I did almost all of the work."

"Yeah, but you didn't call it. Dibs." Sora smirked sticking his tongue out.

"It doesn't count."

"Does so!"

"Doesn't."

"DOES."

"KAIRI." They both then turned towards their red haired friend who just chuckled as she played mediator again.

"The usual, right?" She sighed, though held a smile on her face.

...

"All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi called out from the platform overlooking the entire course. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain!"

"You can't just add stakes." Riku commented, but was ignored.

"And if you win..." Sora began to say, as it was tradition, the captain would name the ship.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku abruptly said looking directly outward towards the course the used to race on when they were children.

Soras voice faltered for a moment as he felt his heart stop for a moment; his thoughts running back to what Tidus said earlier.

"Deal?" Riku asked turning towards the course with a smile on his face. "The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi."

"Wha... Wait a minute…" Sora stammered out as he felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Okay. On my count!" Kairi called out nearby them.

Sora tried to pull himself together as Kairi shouted go and Riku sprinted ahead of him. He was always a few feet behind Riku, the older boy always intentionally running ahead of him while Sora trailed just behind him.

They jumped up, and towards the star and on the way back, Riku couldn't help but notice Soras struggling expression. Suddenly, as they were climbing the rocks, Riku couldn't help as he used his dark aura to jump a little higher, the ripples shaking the ground slightly. He could hear what was probably a larger rocks splashing into the water as he jumped with ease towards the marker.

From the top, Sora was nowhere in sight, probably still struggling to catch up."C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that!" He shouted out as his hand was on the star, he turned to sprint to the end of the race where Kari was waiting, bouncing on her toes.

...

Just as Sora was about to catch up to his best friend, he lost his foot hold against the rocky path, the more recent storm probably causing them to shift as the last thing he saw was Riku's back as he fell into the water below. As he crashed into the water, he could feel that his head had hit something, under the seas the darkness of unconsciousness threatened his life. He only heard the muffled sounds of crashing waver under as he sank, looking up he saw the bubbles escape from his mouth; His life line, dancing upwards towards the light of the sun, distorting under the tides.

...

For a split second, Riku laughed happily as his best friend was no where close to him. Just before he reached the finish line atop the wooden, panic set in as he saw that Sora was nowhere in sight. Immediately, he ran towards where her friend ran alongside him, he heard Kairi run up with a concerned expression on her face as she could recognize the worry on his face. She ran towards the edge of the cliff, scanning the waters until...

" Sora!" She called out as loud as she could scamming the waves until she saw the red of Sora's jumpsuit. He wasn't far off but disappeared until the waves again. Riku ran past her as she called out, jumping in without hesitation.

...

Riku's body grew heavy the further he swam, the ocean dragging Sora down further as he was running out of air. He reached out desperately, once, twice, before he grabbed onto Sora's hand pulling him close, forcibly sharing his own breath so that his best friend's lung's wouldn't fill with water. He then furiously swam to the surface, the air hitting his lungs as Riku coughed harshly.

Kairi was already waist up as she helped both of her friends to shore, all three crashing on the ground as Sora lay unresponsive. Exhausted, Riku just watched as Kairi gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation. For a moment, time seemed to slow down, the two's heart racing as Sora didn't move. Riku sat up, just about to touch his friend's face just before Sora flinched curling up as he hacked up of what remaining sea water was left. Curling his knees into his chest as eventually his breathing evened out. Kairi placed her hand on his head, gently petting him as a sort of reassurance, gazing at him in relief as Sora reflexively placed his head to her side. While Riku could still feel his heart beating rapidly at the chain of events, breathing heavily as he glanced towards the crown necklace around Sora's neck; a dark, remorseful feeling almost bubbling to the surface.

" 0...against...3." Sora chucked with a smile on his face, out as he rested on his back against the warm sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Notes/
> 
> -Sora's magic getting strongerrr, also really trying to be a good friend. Poor boy.
> 
> -Welp, looks like those memories are getting really arranged. :3
> 
> -SORA IS A GOOD BOY. WTH RIKU. (Me playing COM)
> 
> \- Hmmmm, I wonder what Vexen is up to. :3c
> 
> -Fuck those rocks, I hated the rocks in the race, but I'd be damned if I'd allow Riku to win. So I just kept restarting the Gawd daymn race until I beat him. Almost all times, I failed because I couldn't get Sora to jump on the rocks properly. This is what came of it. ( Also getting to 50 on the destiny island took me over 90 hours, at least the way I did it. :T)
> 
> \- I try to keep the Omakes and chapters connected. Just a heads up.


	21. Castle Oblivion: Floor 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vexy we hardly knew ya'

Sora walked down the hall, his head held high but then saw that there was a man in a black coat waiting for him at the end of the hall, with ash colored hair and startling green eyes.

"Who are you?!"

"I am Vexen" He introduced, flourishing in a respectful bow before pointing at him."and I have come to collect your debt, Sora."

Sora tilted his head in confusion. "What? I don't even know you!"

Vexen smirked, "Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with your former friend."

"You don't mean-" Sora edged further as he recalled the image of his best friend.

"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you."

"Then you're...you're the one who..." Sora grew enraged. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" A fire spell radiated within the palm of Sora's hand as he focused on the person standing in front of him.

Vexen merely smirked "I see no benefit in simply handing you this information. But I can assure you, he will be personally dealt with."

"No chance of that!" Sora retorted, an aura of protectiveness radiating off of him.

"Come now Sora, I'm surprised. It wasn't too long ago that he betrayed you on the islands." Vexem smiled knowingly.

Sora's breath escaped him, for a moment his rage vanished as he instinctively reached for the lost chain around his neck, a reminder of his final moments on the island before his anger returned in full force. "It doesn't matter, this time I'll save him!"

"Is that how you recall it? That Riku needed to be saved? I wouldn't be so sure, or did you even notice?" Vexen remarked as a sinister smile drew on his lips as he pulled out something from his pockets, a familiar blue card."Your memories appear to reveal many truths about you, this one for instance." Vexen held up a card, similar to the one that Sora received earlier that had a picture of the Destiny Island on it. "A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your heart." Vexen tosses the card to Sora and disappeared within the darkness as the rest of the black coats had.

"Wait!" Sora reached out.

"If it's answers that you seek, then one must being a ruthless within its pursuit." Vexen's voice rang through the hall.

Sora faltered for a moment, glancing at the card that held what appeared to be a clock tower against a setting sun as Vexen's voice faded. Jiminy jumped out of his pocket glancing at the card alongside him. "Memories...?"

"A card made outta memories from "The other side of your heart"? Hmm, I wonder what it does." Jiminy asked standing on Sora's shoulder.

Sora just shrugged, "We'll find out soon enough. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward right?"

Jiminy nodded in agreement as Sora held up the card in front of this door. It shone as the door opened to a blinding light.

* * *

"So what you're saying is, if Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans?" Axel checked in disbelief as he stood with his arms crossed near the crystal ball.

Marluxia stood with his back turned towards he and Larxene as Naminé sat nearby, continuing to scratch new drawings."Indeed."

Larxene huffed as she placed her hand on his hip with discontent, "Why the heck would the organization need a roach like that? He can put up a fight sure, but other than that-" The nymph stopped talking for a moment as a sly, knowing smile drew on her face as she walked towards her fellow member, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, I see. Vexen's finally gotten to you hasn't he? Are you finally going to give him Sora?"

"Aw, and I was just beginning to like him." Axel remarked jokingly though he kept a deadpanned expression.

Marluxia simply smirked. "There's a little more to it than that, i should think you of all people should understand, Axel." he said turning around, glancing at the red haired man.

"Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me." Axel sarcastically said looking bored as he figured what was coming.

"Vexen's actions as of late have not only gone against the goals that the Organization has lain out for us, but he has committed a treasonous act within our own ranks. Axel, you must eliminate the traitor."

Axel simply smirked without a second thought. "No taking that back later."

* * *

When Sora opened his eyes he was a little shaken as this time the white monotonous hall was replaced with an unfamiliar town that looked to be more developed that his own home was. Looking up he saw that the sky was painted with the colors of the setting sun, the golden light reaching across the sky.

"Sora, have you been here before?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't think so, I'd never forget a place like this."

Jiminy pondered for a moment, "Hmmm, well if this place is "The other side of your heart", maybe it's important?" Jiminy reasoned.

"Even so, Castle Oblivion is the only other place I've been to..." Sora remarked as he walked through the empty town, looking around at all the empty shops. He eyed a tram passing by with no one controlling it. "I wonder if this place is always deserted like this, it's kind of spooky."

"I don't think it's an actual town, remember, those cards you have are made from your memories, and no one can remember an entire town."

"Oh, right!" Sora remembered, his eyes widening slightly. "We're still in the castle after all."

...

It felt as through Sora was guided towards the woods next to the town, the path leading towards a gated off mansion.

"This place..." Sora murmured as melancholy grew within his heart.

"Do you recognize it?

"No..." Sora said half unsure as he crossed his arms, tilting his head back as he tried to place his feeling.

"Maybe it's like it was with Naminé."

Sora shook his head, "This is different. With Naminé-my memories...sort of came drifting back to me, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories, just this idea that I've been here before."

"Feeling nostalgic?"

Sora tensed up as a void of darkness appeared infront of him, appearing through the darkness was Vexen with his hands behind his back, with a smile on his face.

"Your memories of Naminé or your feelings here-which of the two of these is more real, I wonder."

"What are you all taking about?! My memories are real, every single one of them!" He insisted. "Whatever it is that I'm feeling, I bet it's just one of your mean tricks!"

Vexen just laughed as he staggered. "The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."

"Stop being cryptic!" Sora demanded as his anger grew.

"I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your memory. It is on the other side of your heart that the memory of this place exists, a place that the other you treasures fondly."

"There's no "other side" to my heart, everything that I've experienced came from my home!"

"So you say, but if you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly inside your heart and throw it away; You are more than than a slave to those twisted memories, exactly like my Riku."

_Like YOUR Riku...?_

"You... **YOU'RE**  the one who changed Riku!" Sora trembled with anger, as his rage radiated off of him. " **Vexen, what did you do to him?!** " Sparks of lighting radiated around Sora, as he summoned a powerful Thunder spell that Vexen blocked by summoning a large shield over his head.

"All I did was create the vessel, it was Naminé that warped what was in his heart, as she already has with yours."

Sora just ignored him, "The only thing that's in my heart is the will to save Riku and Naminé and anybody that comes between us!" Sora abruptly said as a large fireball formed above his head from the strength of his heart, mercilessly shooting smaller fira blasts aimed squarely towards Vexen.

With little trouble, giant shards of ice erupted from the ground, blocking most as the rest hit Vexen's shield, the man behind it looking content. "Then show me such a resolve, Sora." Vexen mocked a smile drawing on his lips as Sora charged towards him blasting powerful fire magic from his fingertips.

...

...

Sora dealt a final blow as a powerful bolt of lighting struck Vexen down from above, destroying his shield and dealing critical damage as the men fell to his hands.

"Urrgh... To have such strength, even at the mercy of your memory-" He grunted as he tried to stand. "I wonder, where is it that your strength derives from..."

"None of that matters!" Sora snapped him out of his inner thoughts. "Tell me what you did to Riku!"

"I told you did I not?" Vexen chuckled as he staggered to his feet. "The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness and you will share that fate if you continue to seek the girl, Naminé. With every floor you ascend, the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your heart, your memories...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawn."

Sora hesitated in confusion at Vexen's words. He had no doubt that the man was not to be trusted, yet what did the man have to gain from warning him? "What does Naminé have to do with-" The breath escaped him as a chakram flew past Sora his head, striking Vexen against the gate. Sora took a step froward out of reflect but felt a hand resting top of his head, freezing as he recognized his.

"Yo, Sora. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

His eyes widened as he glanced up at Axel smiling playfully as the taller man glanced down fondly at him.

"Axel, what are you-" There was something different about him, something darker that radiated around the red haired man behind that smile.

Axel placed a finger over his own lips as he ruffled his Sora's hair playfully, baring a cheeky smile on his face. "Shush now, the grown-ups are talking." Sora swatted his hands away as Axel walked towards Vexen who had re-materialized his shield, aiding in helping him stand.

"Axel, why...?" Vexen muttered as he saw the nonchalance attitude traded for something more terrifying.

"Oh you know Marluxia, has to carry out the orders of our lord in a timely manner." Axel said as it was more of a bother to go out of his way.

"Orders...?" Vexen flinched slightly with realization, "You can't possibly believe that  _he_ would ask that! Without my research there's no one else to finish what I've started!"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are." But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook."

A reflection of fear encased Vexen as he realized what was to come. "No... Please don't! I don't want to-"

"Goodbye."

Axel snaps his fingers engulfing Vexen within a pillar of flames, screaming in agony. As the flames dispersed, the man fell to his knees, eyes clouded over as his body began to fade away within the darkness.

Sora took a step back, trembling as he glanced at Axel in disbelief, murmuring before he grew enraged at the man's actions. "What are you- What ARE you people?! Wasn't he your friend?!"

Axel hardly acknowledged him, shrugging his shoulders as he glanced towards the clock tower within the distance, hearing the bells ringing. "I wonder about that myself." He remarked as he faded within the void of darkness.

Sora felt a numb feeling in his fingertips, his heart feeling sore as couldn't process what had just happened. Instead he feet began to guide him towards the sound of the bells.

* * *

Marluxia was waiting for him as Axel returned to the meeting room with the crystal ball held within.

"Well?"

Axel said nothing, signifying his work as Marluxia smiled glancing back at the crystal ball that still observed Sora.

"Marluxia... You tricked Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?"

"Partially, it was an act that benefited all involved." Marluxia remarked. "Vexen was merely a stepping stone that needed to be crossed, the boy needed to witness the strength it took to defeat one of our own. Soon enough once Namine completes her work, then control of the Organization will be within our grasp."

Axel crossed his arms, "So was that your plan all along? To guide Sora here just so you could groom him just like Vexen and Namine did the Replica?"

Marluxia shook his head, "There was something else within the castle that guided Sora to it's doorstep, something I doubt that the boy could even recognize for himself."

"If you say so." Axel said about to turn away, "Oh, just so I have a clear conscious later," he said looking back, "Exactly what crime did Vexen commit to warrant such an unforgiving punishment?"

Marluxia simply smirked as a smile drew on his face, gazing in amusement as he watched Sora climbing the steps towards the top of Twilight Town's clock tower. "The eradication of Roxas's memories." he saw Axel's eyes widen slightly within the reflection of the crystal ball, unable to hide his shock. "I'm sure you remember, he was so close to reclaiming his past life, it was a shame that Vexen couldn't allow that."

"If Vexen took away Roxas's memories then whose to say we couldn't get them back?" Axel recommended, almost unable to hold back the shock in his voice.

" Vexen was removed to suit our own needs, with his end the Organization's plans will be set back irreversibly for some time. Enough time that we can bend Sora to our will as well. Besides, Roxas had no use for a past identity in order to wield the Key, all he needed was purpose, and that was what you gifted to him was it not?"

Axel fully faced him, his hands gripped into tight fists reflecting what appeared to be an enraged emotion as the image of his friend flashed in his mind. He glared at Marluxia, wavering for only a second he turned back towards the dark void, longing for the taste of Sea-salt ice cream.

* * *

Sora sat upon the edge of the clock tower, looking out towards the setting sun of this world, grasping Naminé's charm over his chest. Jiminy sat on his shoulder simply watching alongside him, feeling that the boy was shaken by the events that had recently transpired.

"This good luck charm that Naminé gave me." Sora began saying, catching Jiminy's attention as he saw his friend looking fondly at the charm in his hands."I remember I promised her... From now on, as long as we're friends I'll be your good luck, I'll keep you safe. But when Naminé left the islands...and I forgot about her all this time. I really let her down.."

"Well that was mighty sweet of her, sounds like she cared about you a lot." Jiminy remarked.

"Once, when it was really dark and Naminé and I were little, there was this meteor shower. It was so beautiful, but I also remember it being really scary. Naminé started crying, She said, "What if a shooting star hits the islands?" So I said, "Then I'll just hit it back, right into outer space!" I was swinging this toy sword around the whole time." Sora said confidently with a smile. "Naminé laughed at that, she said, "You can't hit a shooting star you'll get blown up first!" We argued for a while about that for a long time. She was crying all throughout that she didn't want to see me get hurt, and ultimately gave me this charm when we both calmed down. She promised that it would always protect me, that even if we weren't together this charm would always help guide her to me..." Sora then frowned. "That's why I'm worried, what if the charm lost it's power? What if it couldn't guide her to me because I forgot about her?" Sora questioned.

"Aw, you didn't mean it Sora, I'm sure that the magic wouldn't be so selective." Jiminy reasoned. "But you know, what Vexen said back there really bothered me. He said that it was Naminé that Riku was acting all off like that.

Sora just shook his head, glancing towards Jiminy. "I don't know what's going on, but I know that Naminé would never hurt Riku, when we find her we can ask what exactly is going on." he reasoned to which Jiminy just nodded in agreement. He lifted his head towards the sun setting in the distance, a fondness growing in his heart at the sight. "It feels really strange..." He placed his hand over his heart. "I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me..." He remarked. "Also for some reason I really want ice cream."

Jiminy chuckled as he took out his journal again, "Well, I guess once we find our friends then we'll all have to have the best ice cream together. Just happens I know the best place to get it."

"You do? Where?!" Sora asked excitedly.

"In his majesty's world, Disney Town."

"That's so cool! They just have shaved ice on the Destiny Islands, but you know, sometimes my mom made me, Riku and Naminé ice cream when it got too hot."

They talked together fondly for a long time about their respective words, both of them smiling and laughing as Jiminy began writing down their promises for the future where they could all be reunited with the ones they cared about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thundara, Firaga Burst, Diamond Dust,
> 
> \- Sora is just so confused, but he's trying
> 
> \- Mar-Mar, why u alway's lyinnn' (Me writing Marluxia as a manipulator who makes Axel feel bad about himself :T )
> 
> \- Ah, poor Vexy, I suppose you could say he need to, Chill out? :D
> 
> \- So, I suppose ya'll have questions, and I am happy to say, they most likely will not be answered within this arc :3 (Maybe)


	22. Castle Oblivion: Floor 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions

_[It appears that one of the coats has been defeated.]_

_"Yeah...by his own friend."_

_[I can assure you, though they are part of the same group, there is no kinship among their ranks. All of them are beings that had no right existing in the first place, thus to destroy them would be more merciful than allowing them to exist unnaturally.]_

_"That's not right. Even if they're mean, no one should be destroyed like that!"_

_[So you say, however I wonder if someone else would offer you that same mercy.]_

_"..."_

* * *

Leaving the town of Twilight behind Sora kept his head lowered, the image of Vexen's demise rang in his head ever since he stepped out of the town of Twilight. Even though his conversation with Jiminy had eased some of the pain, he could almost hear the screams echoing in his ears.

Instinctively, he placed his hand around his neck, not knowing why, but he felt a pain from his head, as though he was forgetting something. Instead he reached into his pocket to glance at Naminé's good luck charm, glancing down at it he smiled fondly at the memory it was tied to.

He nodded to himself, reaffirming his conviction, storing the charm back into his pocket as he walked down the hall towards the next door.

"Hm?" The card within his pocket began to glow, the card that was given to him the first time he entered the castle. The card that held the image of his home long before it fell to the monsters that overran it's shores.

Lifting the card over his head, it began to glow, and the door opened before him as it did before. As he stepped into the light, he felt a familiar bliss that made his heart feel at ease.

* * *

"Heard you burnt Vexen to a crisp." Larxene remarked as she walked towards Axel glancing into the crystal ball. "Nice work. I say good riddance to that blabbermouth."

"So, were you aware of Marluxia's little plan to persuade Sora as well?" Axel asked, as Larxene placed her hand on his shoulder with a knowing smirk.

"Well duh. We had to be sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member. Poor little brat, at least Vexen helped push him to hurry it up."Larxene remarked mockingly. "He wants to see Naminé, so we just give him to her and she works her magic to make him believe whatever we want to. Isn't that great?" she turned her head towards the more petite girl sitting nearby, both hands grasped on her sketchbook.

"Come on you, aren't you happy? You're going to be seeing your best friend after all these years after." Larxene mocked with a smile on her face, walking towards her.

"I'm...glad." She mustered out, avoiding the taller woman's gaze.

Larxene curled her lip upwards, as she lifted up Naminé's face to look at her directly, "But I'm warning you." Larxene's summoned her knives, close enough so that they were just touching Naminé's throat. "You'd better not do anything to mess this up, otherwise we'll be doing this the hard way. Do you understand me, little one?"

Naminé shivered, her eyes reflecting fear as her voice trembled. "I...understand."

"Good girl." Larxene said mockingly as she placed her hand on Naminé's head. "All you need do is layer Sora's memories, and bring his heart closer to you so it'll be easier to break when the time comes. Then he'll be yours." She remarked turning towards Axel resting his back against the wall with crossed arms.

"Naminé's been making good strides in unraveling Sora's memories, soon enough he wouldn't even be able to recognize himself. Once the brat enters the next floor he'll be ours, just make sure she doesn't mess anything up." She informed as she disappeared into the darkness, leaving her alone with just Axel in the room.

"Sora..." Naminé murmured as Axel glanced at her new picture, something that looked to be a coastline, but it was shaded all black with a white distance. "Please, hurry."

"Say, Naminé. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around." Axel remarked as Naminé lifted her head towards him.

Naminé just stared at him.

" I'm just saying that there's no one here who would want to get in your way."

Naminé simply returned to her drawing causing Axel to smirk in amusement.

"So that's how it is..." He glanced towards the Crystal ball, watching as the boy walked towards the next floor, looking up towards the door in curiosity. "Good luck Sora, looks like you're gonna need it."

* * *

Sora covered his face as the light shone directly into his eyes, for a moment he thought that he saw a familiar silhouette standing before him, she was taller than he. Having her back turned towards him as she stood upon the water across from him, in her hand holding a funny looking weapon.

A girl?

He questioned, but the confusion faded as he realized where he was. The girl that once stood before him disappeared before his eyes, leaving him with a sadness that he couldn't place.

"I..I'm not going crazy, am I?" He asking looking around standing in the middle of the coat of the island, where he frequently took naps. "This is our island...where Naminé and Riku and I used to play together. Am I home?" He asked as he place a hand over his heart, as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He could feel Jiminy jump onto his shoulder, patting his cheek comfortingly. "Sorry Sora, remember, we're still in the castle, it's just like with that other town."

"But it feels so real, it's exactly how I remember it." Sora remarked as he lowered his head.

"Heeeey!"

He turned his head abruptly as Jiminy jumped back into his hood, three children about his age were running towards him with happy expressions on their faces.

"Whassup, Sora!" The tall one greeted with a broad smile on his face.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" The girl with brown hair and a yellow dress questioned as she place her hands behind her back with a playful expression in her eyes.

Sora just stared at them, uncertain of how to respond.

"Hm? The there looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" The girl questioned.

"We got food on our faces?" The tall boy asked. "Do I have food on my face?" The tall boy glanced down to his smaller friend, shook his head.

"Please, Wakka."The girl giggled, glancing at the taller boy. "Only Tidus could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to his face." She and Wakka giggle playfully as Tidus snapped at her.

"Am not!"

_Wakka, Selphie, Tidus... are those their names?_

"Oh hey, we were going to the obstacle course today, you wanna come with us?" The taller boy, Wakka asked as his two friends began to bicker.

"Ah," Sora was taken aback for a second, reflexively rubbing his head in embarrassment, "No thanks, maybe some other time."

Wakka looked at him curiously. "You hit your head again?"

Sora immediately shook his head, "No, uh..." his words faltered as nothing else came to mind. What was he suppose to do here, why had he come back to the islands in the first place. There had to be a reason, something more than just what he saw.

"Ohhhhh, I know..." The girl in the yellow dress, Selphie mused mischievously as she stared at sora. "You're thinking about HER again!"

The smaller boy, Tidus laughed out loud obnoxiously, crossing his arms, "Ohhh, I get it. Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind."

Wakka simply played along, though his eyes were sparkled with amusement. "That would explain why he's actin' all funny towards us."

"I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be ALONE, huh?" Selphie accused as she stood directly in front of him.

Sora just shrugged his shoulders, "Ummm...yeah, I guess." He went along with it.

Selphie just sighed, turning back to her friends. "All right, all right. We'll disappear for awhile. Good luck finding her, cowboy."

"We'll try to be quiet while we SPY on you!" Tidus mocked as he stuck out his tongue, being dragged away by his friends.

"Don't worry about him, we'll keep him check." Wakka promised as he and Selphie were dragging Tidus away by the collar of his shirt.

Tidus struggle under their grasp. "Hey guys I'm only kidding! Lemme go!"

"See you later, Sora!" Selphie waved as the three soon disappeared before his eyesjust as they were about to reach the cove.

Sora stared at the place that his friends once stood, feeling an emptiness grow within his heart. He looked back to where the children ran towards, a fondness growing in his heart. For a moment, he thought that he saw someone else on the on the shore, a tall man, with dark hair looking out towards the ocean, disappearing only a moment later as he as about to look his way...

...

Jiminy remained on Sora's shoulder as the two walked around the island for a little while, as eventually Sora was walking towards a tree with Star shaped fruit located on it's branches.

"Hm?" Sora stopped for a moment as saw a familiar silhouette, a person with blonde hair and funny looking clothing that sat on the tree looking out towards the sea. He could feel a familiar warmth, a smile of pure joy, an embrace that made him feel safe...

But as soon as he was close enough, just like the rest, the boy disappeared as he was about to reveal his face towards him, leaving Sora to stand alone on near the tree. Leaving a stronger sadness than the rest, as though a part of him vanished.

"What are you looking at Sora?" Jiminy questioned, "There's no one there."

"You sure?" Sora asked as Jiminy nodded. "Kinda feels like I'm going crazy here, there are these people that appear, and then keep disappearing. I can't place any of them, but when they disappear it feels terrible..."

The cricket saw the confused expression on his face, "Sora?" Jiminy questioned he jumped out of his hood again. "Did ya know those kids?"

"No...I don't think so...but they knew who I am." He couldn't place their faces, but all of a sudden he felt sad, lifting his head with a sadness in his eyes. "Maybe, they were people who were lost to darkness when the Islands disappeared."

Jiminy stepped onto his shoulder,"It's certainly possible. If that town was a part of your heart, maybe this place is like as well. Those people are apart of your heart."

"Part of my heart?"

Jiminy nodded with a smile on his face. "Even though they fell to darkness and you can't remember them it doesn't mean that you've forgotten about them completely. This world is proof of that, if weren't an important part of your heart they wouldn't be here." Jiminy reasoned simply.

"Ah," Sora glanced at Jiminy who had a comforting smile on his face. "Then maybe I did actually go to that other place, but it fell to darkness so that's why I can't remember it anymore." He simply sighed, glancing towards the ocean. "I hope I can find a way to remember who these people are..."

"Hey, Sora. What's going on?"

Sora was taken aback, he flinched for a moment as he turned around. A light blinded him for a second, revealing a silver haired boy with a bright smile on his face."Do I...Do I know you?" he asked.

Jiminy immediately whipped his head at his friend in shock.

The boy just laughed, believing his friend was joking around, "Gee, thanks for remembering me. Stop messing around Sora, I literally just saw you."

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head in confusion, clutching his heart, "Hey," He questioned hesitantly. "Are we friends?"

The silver haired boy glanced at him in confusion "What are you talking about? We've been friends since we were kids."

Sora lowered his head guiltily, within his heart, he could help but feel happy being near this person. His heart knew that, but even so he couldn't recall this person's name. "So you're someone important to me?" he asked.

"Someone important to me"?"The silver haired boy remarked with a chuckle. "Sounds like you still half asleep." Brushing off what his friend just said.

"Maybe I am, this whole thing just feels like some weird dream..." Sora murmured.

Jiminy glanced at him with concern in his eyes, he patted Sora's cheek but the boy was unresponsive.

The silver haired boy just laughed it off, "You're such a kid. How are you gonna take care of HER if you act like that?"

"Her?" Sora's words were cut off by a powerful shaking, the entire island shook, almost causing him to fall to his feet. "What's happening?!"

"How should I know! Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn the others!" The silver haired boy remarked, running towards the cove.

"Wait, Ri-" His eyes widened for a moment as could almost recall that boy's name, but it felt as though something prevented him from saying it aloud. The silver haired boy turned towards him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"I know, I know! It's your job to look after her. Go, Sora!"

Sora's eyes widened for a moment, as the boy soon disappeared just as his three friends did. He shook off the fuzziness in his head as Jiminy jumped back into his hood the moment Sora began sprinting to find his other friend.

...

"I have to keep her safe…" Sora reminded himself of the words the silver haired boy said to him. "Huh?" He turned to see a blonde haired girl in a white dress, smiling warming as she glanced at him.

"Naminé?" Sora asked walking towards hesitantly, uncertain.

"Sora... You really came for me." Naminé smiled as she she held her hands together.

Sora smiled comfortingly. "Of course, I did, I promised didn't I? That I would protect you?"

"Yes." Naminé smiled I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way." Naminé said somberly. "I hurt you, I hurt you so many times, yet, you kept coming after me."

"Naminé?" Sora questioned.

"I was so lonely for so long I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. When you said my name, I was so happy so happy, but..."Naminé's words faded as she turned away from him, loosening the grip on hand. "but to your heart I had to…"

"Don't worry." Sora shook his head. "I'm here now."

"Except, I'm not supposed to be here." Naminé confessed.

"Huh? What are you talking about Naminé?" Sora questioned. "You're right here, right now- ah." Sora gasped as a powerful dark aura radiated around Naminé.

A large dark sphere hovered in the sky as the islands cracked under it's pull. The sky turned black, lit a night with no stars as each island began to break down.

"The island!" Sora called out as the land masses were lifted under his feet. He glanced around hastily as he felt an odd sensation of deja vu.

"Sora, I don't really exist inside your heart...I never should have existed anywhere. But...I wanted to, within your heart I wanted to exist so badly."

Sora couldn't understand what she was saying, they knew each other since they were children, they played together, fought together, made important promises together. "What... What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together?" Sora spoke softly, but was still confused. "Then when you went away, I looked for you... I came here so I'd never lose you again. Tell me, was it really me you wanted to see?" Naminé asked, lowered her head.

"What are you saying, of course it was! I know that I've forgotten so many things, that even within this castle, there are still other people and places that I can't even place anymore." He placed a hand over his heart. "But you were always there within my heart, I remembered you, because you're my best friend, remember?" He smiled brightly, as she lifted her head, a smile tugging at her lips as she glanced at him.

"That's right, I was that special person who you wanted to see again, wasn't I?" She said bitterly to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked in confusion. "Of course it's you, Nami-" he gasped suddenly, as for a moment, she was replaced with a girl with red hair. He cradled his head in pain, recalling words that his mind couldn't recognize.

...

_It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me._

...

"Who…" Sora murmured, a painful sadness erupting in his heart. "Who was she? I can't remember...but, I know her...I know who she is."

She gripped her hand tighter, a dark aura radiating off of her; a darkness that began to creep around him as well. For a moment, Naminé was replaced with that boy with silver hair, smiling as his voice spoke over hers. She lifted her hand towards him, smiling brightly. "You promised didn't you?" The two voices said, "That we'd be together forever?"

Sora ran towards her, reaching out to her as the darkness began to consume them both, as he was close enough to almost touch her hand, he passed through her. Turning to see that his childhood friend had disappeared before his eyes.

As Naminé disappeared, replaced with a terrifyingly familiar black monster who bore a hollow heart, rising from the darkness at their feet. Sora gasped as he realized that he'd seen this monster before, but where? Reflexively, Sora summoned a barrier but he could feel fear engulfing him as the giant monster slammed it's hand down sending everything into darkness...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, it would be a real shame if something were to mess with Sora's memories...oh wait. 
> 
> :3c


	23. Castle Oblivion: Floor 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just trying to lay some foundations and break some hearts.

_I'm...falling…_

Sora felt the pull of the darkness drag him deeper into an abyss, all he could recall was being unable to fight against a familiar monster. One that rang an air of familiarity, of fear as he stood in a memory of his home. When he opened his mouth to breath his body felt heavy, getting heavier. Instead of bubbles floating up from his mouth he saw shards of light escaping from his heart; Each light shining up and then fading away right before his eyes as he tried to each out towards them.

He had no light to guide him towards home, no strength to fight back against the depths, there was only the exhaustion and pain of every step forward. In the silence, he felt tired, beginning to close his eyes, lulled into sleep..

" _Are you even trying_?"

_Huh?_

Sora's eyes opened as his heart began to race, hearing a voice echo in his ears.

" _C'mon Sora, I thought you were stronger than that_."

He winced slightly as he could see a light form before him, a hand reaching out through the darkness. Instinctively, he reached out towards it, feeling a hand grasp his, pulling him out of the darkness...

* * *

Sora gasped as he was met with a white ceiling, feeling his heart beat rapidly as he couldn't grasp where exactly he was.

"Sora!" On his chest stood Jiminy, his eyes watered as he took off his hat, smiling in relief. "Thank goodness you're alright. I thought we both were goners back there."

"Jiminy?" Sora questioned as he sat up, the cricket now standing on the palm of the boy's hands. "What happened to me?" To which the cricket frowned angrily.

"It was a nasty trick by those folks in black coats. If you stayed in that world any longer then you would have forgotten who you were. Luckily, someone pulled you out of there-"

But, what about Naminé?" Sora asked immediately as he lifted his head, noticing the girl standing before him, grasping her hands together.

"Naminé! You're okay!" Sora smiled in relief as he stood, approaching her.

"Hold on Sora!" Jiminy immediately called out, making Sora stop in his tracks as he stared down at his friend. "That girl was the reason you fell into the trap. I know you think that she's your friend, but there's something not right about her." He warned.

Sora looked down a this friend in confusion as he glanced back at Naminé who held her head, he face obstructed from view. "Jiminy what are you talking about? She's my best friend."

The cricket winced slightly, as he worried expression drew on his face. "Sora...Who was the person that you were chasing after in this castle, your best friend back home?

"Huh?" The boy tilted his head in confusion, "That's easy, it was Naminé. We grew up together, played together, and once we were separated we looked for each other." Sora answered easily, but all of a sudden he felt a pain in his heart as he saw Jiminy flinch at his response. He held his head down as he suddenly turned around standing between her and Sora.

"Naminé." Jiminy called out, walking towards the girl. "You've been messing with Sora's memories haven't you?" He asked as Sora stared at Jiminy in shock.

"Jiminy what're you saying? Naminé wouldn't-"

"Yes, I have." Sora's voiced faltered as Naminé lifted her head, holding no resolution on her face. "Ever since he came to this castle it was my task to reform who he was, and erase everything that didn't matter."

"Naminé, that's not...that's not true. " Sora gasped in disbelief. " We're best friends, I know it! The person in the memories I have, these feelings in my heart, there's no way that the're-"

"But it's not me, isn't it?" Naminé said, cutting Sora off. "The people that are special to you, there's no way that it could be me right? Because, I'm just a shadow of her, and a forged reflection of him."

Sora just stared at her as he clawed his chest, the pain in his heart growing. "But we made that promise didn't we?" He pulled out the star charm from his pocket. "A promise to always protect each other!"

Naminé just shook her head, "That was never a memory that we shared Sora. It was something that I made up in order to bring you here."

"But those memories, if they're not real, then why..." Sora clawed his heart, shaking his head in denial as he fell to his knees. "Why does it hurt when I remember them?

"Let ME explain that."

Sora raised his head as someone stood beside him, he lifted his head to see that familiar silver haired boy from before, this time though he was wearing a dark armor and carried a look of anger on his face.

"Those memories you have of Naminé, they're really from two other people. Plain and simple. Naminé did a flawless job, sealing away your connection to them." He remarked.

"My...connection?" Sora glanced down at the charm in his hand. "But, this good luck charm...it was hers." he remarked, remembering that night under the meteor shower.

"Then why do I have an exact copy?"

"Huh?" Sora lifted his head as he saw an exact copy of the charm dangling before his eyes, shaking him to his core. Behind that, he saw that Naminé held a look of anger within her eyes.

"We were both tricked, one person to become the warped pawn of the witch," The silver haired boy gritted his teeth together angrily as he explained. "all to help her turn the other into a mindless puppet so the Organization can pull the strings."

"Bravo."

A familiar voice echoed as a dark void formed behind Naminé. Walking out was a familiar face, the mean woman with a sadistic smile, clapping her hands with an air of condensation as she stood before them.

"Larxene!" Sora called out as she smirked at the silver haired boy who drew a weapon of darkness, standing in front of him defensively.

"For a copy, you're pretty sharp. But at the end of the day that's all you are isn't it? Just a imperfect copy of a better person." She mocked as the boy standing before him gripped his weapon tighter, even so, he smirked as he dropped his guard.

"Big talk coming from a shadow of a former person. I was created from two sets of memories, made to either destroy Sora or make him stronger, it's no wonder I'm a mess. You on the other hand, I guess it just comes naturally for a Nobody like you."

In a moment, the air of condensation turned to rage as lightning cracked in the air. Larxene's smile turned into a snarl of annoyance as an aura of rage radiated around her.

"You little TWERP!" Larxene snapped as she summoned her knives, eyes trained on the silver haired boy before her gaze shifted to another target, smirking evilly. "First things first." She remarked as she disappeared for a second.

Sora was confused for a second until he suddenly charged forward past the silver haired boy.

"JIMINY!"

The cricket was scooped into his hands and pressed against his chest as Sora was barraged with a series of sharp knives- having no time to erect a barrier. Knocking him back to the ground; a few still stabbed into his body as he curled up in pain.

"Sora!"

He saw the silver haired boy shield against Larxene, his sword staving back her knives. The electrically charged woman sneered at the silver haired boy with an air of confusion.

"It's like you said, you were made to be a pawn of the witch," She remarked, "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

The silver haired boy pushed back with a smirk on his face. "It was thanks to the other me actually." He remarked as Larxene narrowed her eyes in confusion. "He make me realize who was really was the person from my most important memories." Riku pushed forwards, knocking Larxene back as he slashed at her again, but she evaded, jumping back towards Naminé.

"Hm," Larxene mused for a moment. "Then I guess there's not much use for her anymore." She remarked as swiftly she turned to kick Naminé into the wall mercilessly. All eyes were on the two of them as Naminé looked towards the taller woman in fear as her magic began to spark around her, brandishing her knives towards the trembling girl. "So long, little girl." She sneered in amusement as Naminé shut her eyes, covering her head as Larxene slashed down.

However, the woman was taken aback as her attack was knocked back by a barrier. Immediately she turned to see that Sora held out his hand, even though he was still heavily wounded, a look of defiance etched on his face.

"Alright, let's play a little game." Larxene remarked playfully as her voice turned more serious. "Why not finish what you started and save the witch from the bad guys." She held out her arm as a void began to form around her's and Naminé's feet. The light blonde haired girl's eyes widened as the darkness consumed her.

"Naminé!" Sora cried out as the silver haired boy vanished, clashing against Larxene again, this time, the woman kept her composure.

"Stop this Larxene! Haven't you already done enough?!" He remarked as the woman knocked him back with a powerful lightning attack. His sword disappearing as electricity sparked around him.

"Let me think," Larxene thought for a moment with a smile on her face. "Nope." She popped the past syllable with a smirk that warped into a demented laugh. "I'm really interested on who'll break first; Marluxia's pet project, or the failed replica. Let's find out together shall we?" Larxene remarked as she stepped back into the void of darkness.

"Larxene!" The silver haired boy called out as he lifted himself onto his feet, too late as the void of darkness disappeared before his eyes. His aggression towards the nobody faltered as he then remembered. "Sora!" he turned towards him as Sora nodded.

"I'm fine," Sora remarked as he sat on his knees, glancing down towards his small friend. "Are you okay Jiminy? She didn't hurt you right?"

The cricket looked over his friend in concern, "I'm more worried about you Sora."

The silver haired boy knelt down next to him, noticing that Larxene's knives had disappeared along with her. He held out his hand, casting a spell and almost immediately, energy began to energize him.

"Ah-" Sora lifted his head as his wounds, while not fully healed, no longer pained him. Then turning towards the silver haired boy, with a grateful smile on his face. "Thanks, you really saved us back there."

The silver haired boy scanned his face, as though he were looking for something, a reaction. "Do...Do you recognize my face?" he asked as his expression grew more concerned, more mournful as he retained his gaze on the boy.

Sora felt sad as he shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I remember that we fought together in this castle, but...I can't remember why. Was it something I did?" He asked, seeing the silver haired boy glance away shamefully.

Jiminy stood between the two boys concern on his face. "But Sora, this is-"

"Don't." The silver haired boy abruptly said as he stood up, looking towards the stairs to the next floor.

"But-" Jiminy tried to reason but was cut off again.

"He has to remember on his own, Jiminy. It's the only real way we'll know if his memories return."

"Sora, what are you going to do?" The silver haired boy asked, looking down at him. "If you keep going there's a change you'll lose everything, not just the people you care about, but yourself as well. Naminé isn't even part of your memories, she messed with both of us.

Sora placed a hand over his heart, lowering his head for a moment as he tried to recall those people most important to him. For a moment he thought that he felt two silhouettes standing next to him;one nearby, his entire body engulfed in darkness, but even so he could feel the strength of the light that radiated from his heart, fighting back; the other, far away in a place that was out of reach, but he even so, he could feel her light, a smile that made him feel warm.

But he couldn't remember who they were.

" I'm really not happy about her messing with my memories. But... they still feel right, like they're part of me. Even if those promises weren't real, I said I would always protect Naminé, and right now, she's the one who needs help the most."

"But your memories-" The silver haired boy reasoned.

"It's okay." Sora reassured with a smile on his face. "I can feel them, the people important to me, the ones what my heart remembers." Sora lifted his head towards the silver haired boy. "But, I know that you and Naminé are important as well, after all, you saved me back there didn't you?"

The silver haired boy looked away, an aura of confliction surrounding him. "I'm...a failed experiment, created to further the Organization's goals. Some of my memories were copies of yours, the others- the strength my power derives- came from one of the people your heart is connected to. It's how Naminé could effect my memories, because she has the power to warp the memories of the people connected to yours. Which means my memories of her were actually…" His voice wavered off as he glanced back at Sora.

Sora mulled over this for a moment, then looking down at Jiminy who placed a hand on his knee.

"We could leave too, ya'know." Jiminy said. "Leave the castle and try and find our way back to the people we care about. I know if we put our minds together then we could find a way!" he insisted, to which, Sora just smiled; grateful to his friend.

"I can't do that. She needs us."

Jiminy sighed, adjusting his hat as he jumped on Sora's shoulder. " I know, I just didn't want you to think that you didn't have an option. But if you feel like you need to do this, then I won't stop you."

"But Jiminy...what if I start to forget you as well?" Sora questioned as the Cricket just smiled at him, resting his hand over Sora's.

"It'll be okay Sora, after all, even if I forget you, or if you forget me; all of our promises and friendship be archived within my journal. I won't leave you, after all, we made a promise way back when we first met, you remember that don't you?" He reasoned as Sora smiled warmly.

"Yeah, to always look out for each other." Sora recalled as fondness grew in his heart.

"Thanks, Jiminy." The Cricket rested his hand on his friend's shoulder as he jumped back into his hood.

Sora sighed, placing his hand over his heart as he noticed the silver haired boy reaching his hand towards him with a small smile on his face. "We both made a promise to her didn't we?"

To which Sora smiled brightly, grasping his friend's hand, being lifted to his feet. "Yeah, we'll go together."

* * *

Omake:

"UGGHHH, Where's the last one?!" Sora questioned, annoyed as he combed the island over and over but couldn't find the dang thing. He walked out of the shack that led towards the Paopu tree hoping that if he checked there for a third time not noticed something that made his heart sink a little; Seeing his two friends sitting together, then concern rose as he saw Kairi yelling at Riku so he just backed away not wanting to get caught in the mix.

"Huh?" Sora lifted his head as he thought he heard something, looking towards the secret area.

"AH-HA!" Sora cheered as he placed the mushroom in the basket with the rest of the ingredients. All collected just as they had to leave. He glanced at the carving he and Kairi made as kids, feeling a sense of longing in his heart, remembering Riku's words.

It wasn't as though anyone came here much anymore anyway…

He carved a star being given to Kairi, a smile guilty smile drawing on his face as he half hoped she would never see something so embarrassing.

"Huh?" Sora widened his eyes could feel a presence nearby, he turned seeing a hooded figure standing nearby. "Who are you?!" He exclaimed suddenly standing up defensively.

" **This world has been connected.** "

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora stammered over his words taking a step back, feeling an all too familiar sense of fear, one that reminded him of his childhood nightmares.

" **Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed**."

Sora furrowed his brow angrily, "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." He then realized something as he couldn't recall any sound of footsteps entering the cave alongside him. "Huh? Wait a sec, where did you come from? You're not from the islands!"

The hooded figure gave no indication that he heard him. " **You do not yet know what lies beyond the door**."

Sora was taken aback as he realized, "You're from another world!"

" **There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.** "

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!"

The Hooded man seemed to almost smirk. " **A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. Fated to fall to the darkness just like all the rest**."

"Hey- I don't know what your problem is, but quit freaking me out!" Sora retorted as he could feel a chill go up his spine. For a second he glanced towards the exit, feeling fear creep into his heart, but when he glanced back as the Hooded figure, he was gone.

Sora just stared at the spot where the other-worlder stood, feeling a terrible sense of uneasiness as he glanced towards the door with no entrance, recalling the nightmares that always seemed to be locked behind it whenever he fell asleep.

...

...

The sun began to set in the distance, a golden glow reaching across the sky as Sora walked towards Kairi sitting on the pier. He glanced down towards her hands, seeing that she was sewing something together.

"What'cha got there Kairi?" Sora asked as he sat down next to her.

Kairi smiled as she could see him out of the corner of her eye. "This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage."

"Really? But that's just an old Sailor's tale." Sora recalled.

Kairi just shrugged her shoulders, biting off the thread as she finished her charm, holding it up to the charm towards the setting sun with a proud smile on her face. "You know, Riku has changed."

"Huh?" Sora side glanced her. " What do you mean?"

"Well…" Kairi rested her head back, looking up towards the sky, deep in thought as her smile faded.

"Kairi, you okay?" Sora questioned, reaching out as Kairi then smiled at him brightly.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!"

"Huh?!" He was taken aback by her words, flinching back.

"Yup, just us all alone on the open sea looking for new worlds together. Don't you think that'd be fun?" she questioned, holding back her laughter as Sora's face immediately flushed with embarrassment.

"Just kidding."

Sora had to calm down his heart from exploding out of his chest. Giving an exasperated look at his friend. "What's gotten into you?  _You're_  the one that's really changed Kairi." Sora smiled, "Remember? You wouldn't even talk to me when we first met."

_You only talked to Riku…_

"Maybe…" Kairi murmured to herself, standing up on the pier, she flattening out the wrinkles on her skirt. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, we can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded feeling reassurance in his heart. "Of course we can!"

"That's good." Kairi bit her lip as she spoke up again. "Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever change."

He widened his eyes looking up at her, hearing the sincerity in her voice, but was couldn't find the words to respond as the night began to set in.

...

"We should probably go now, right?" Sora asked as he stood next to her on the pier.

Kairi lowered her head, folding her hands together. "Riku still hasn't left yet."

"Oh, where is he?" Sora asked glancing around. He couldn't see his silver haired friend anywhere in his line of sight. He glancing back at Kairi who was looking towards the direction of their secret place. But before he could ask, Kairi spoke up.

"I think I'm gonna wait for him here, drag him back before it gets too dark."

"Really? But you hate chasing him around, you just make me do it-

"Since when have you been so punctual?" Sora remarked as Kairi punched his arm playfully.

She giggled, "We're his friends Sora, we can't ever leave each other behind. Even if Riku can be tricky to deal with sometimes." Kairi admitted. "But you should go home, one of us has to be rested for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup." Kairi nodded as the two hugged each other good-bye. But as she pulled back Sora felt something being placed into his hand. "It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me."

Sora smiled at his best friend, feeling a warmth in his heart. "I know. I'll see you two tomorrow, right?" To which she nodded.

"Yup, tomorrow we set sail!"

The two smiled at each other brightly, keeping their eyes trained on the either until they were out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Notes/
> 
> \- The Replica of Riku saves Sora from Oblivion...well, what's left anyway. :3c
> 
> \- Jiminy gets peeved, he's a good dad
> 
> \- Riku Replica has joined that party!
> 
> (Also if it wasn't clear enough already, it will be, I shall be picking up Riku's side of castle Oblivion as well.)


	24. Castle Oblivion: Floor 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at all this tragedy

Omake:

Sora smiled to himself in amusement, looking at Kairi's good luck charm with the funny face that she sketched on it.

"Hm?" His eyes widened for a moment as he sat up, getting a closer look at all the shells that were woven together. "Did she save all the shells we found together?" He asked himself aloud, recalling the days where the three of them would scour the beach together when they were younger. He felt his heart go sore, feeling guilty as he gripped the charm a little tighter. He glanced towards the island, thinking about his oldest friend.

I haven't been a very good friend lately...

He thought to himself, wondering if Kairi had managed to drag him home as it was already especially dark that night.

"Sora, dinner's ready! Come on down."

He looked towards the door where his mom called, then glanced back at the island in the distance. He grumbled in frustration. Quickly running down the stairs and popping his head into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm gonna check if Riku and Kairi made it home okay!" He called, seeing her in front of the stove, turning her head towards him with a smile on her face.

"Alright, but be careful, looks like it'll get stormy tonight."

"I will!" He promised, quickly giving her hug from behind and a peck on her cheek. "Love you!"

She chuckled at her son's affection, returning the gesture by squeezing him tightly. "I love you too Darling, come home soon."

He nodded with a bright smile on his face, running through the backdoor towards the docks.

…

Sora felt his heart almost stop as he saw the Riku and Kairi's boats weren't docked next to his. He could feel a terrible foreboding as he could feel the winds pick up, looking towards the island he saw a terrifying sphere hovering before it.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora called out at the top of his lungs, his heart racing as every part of him told him to run the other way. But that cowardly thought only remained for a moment as he could feel the charm that Kairi lended him, heavy in his pocket. The decision was obvious.

...

As soon as Sora's feet hit the sand, he could feel a familiar chilling fear. Glancing around, he saw monsters that emerged from shadows, surrounding him. Sora tried to strike them with his wooden sword that he always kept in his boat. But every time he tried to do so, his sword just seemed to faze through the monsters. A few of them knocked him back, growing rapidly in numbers.

**[ So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? ]**

"What are these things?!" Sora rasped as he saw an opening, sprinting towards their secret place in hopes that they would have hidden out.

"Riku!" Sora called out, his heart racing as his friend was standing before the door that was always locked, but looking down between him was Kairi, unconscious. "Kairi!" He called out as he knelt down to cradle her body.

"Wha...what's wrong with her? Riku, what happened?!" Sora demanded as he saw shadows begin to form around Riku's feet.

**[The closer stand next to light, the greater their shadows will pull.]**

"The Door will open soon…" Riku remarked as he placed his hand on the sealed door before him. "I've waited so long for this day, ever since I could feel the shadows behind it. Sora," his turned around with a smile on his face that made Sora feel unsettled. Riku never smiled like that, like...he was proud of what was happening. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

Sora's eyes widened in confusion, "What are you talking about?! We have to help Kairi!"

"Kairi's going to be fine, but she'll only slow us down." Riku informed calmly, walking towards Sora, far too composed as the air around them tensed. "Sora, this could be our only chance. I know you're scared, but I'm not afraid of the darkness anymore, we can finally leave this prison. " He said as he reached out his hand towards his friend as the darkness began to consume him, beginning to turn his form black.

"We'll go together."

Fear captured his heart, confliction, as he could feel the reassurance in Riku's words. He felt like a child again, looking up towards the sky terrified of the thoughts of what kind of world would allow to stars to fall from the above. Instinctively, he reached out towards his friend's hand, he didn't want to be afraid anymore…

"But we can't just leave Kairi alone."

Riku winced as Sora pulled back his hand, grasping his friend closer as the monsters from outside began to make their way in. He saw Riku turn his head away, gripping his fist angrily, a scowl drawing on his face.

"So you're choosing her over me?" Riku asked. "Fine." He muttered as he turned his back to his two friends. But before Sora could respond, the locked door that stood before the three suddenly flung open, erupting a horde of those monsters headed straight for them.

"Riku!"

**[If you give it form... It will give you strength.]**

**[There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.]**

**[The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.]**

**[But don't be afraid. And don't forget...]**

Sora reached out to grasp his friends hand as his entire body became consumed with darkness. Their hands touched for a moment, only for a second as Sora could feel his best friend slip from his grasp, unleashing a powerful light as he and Kairi were swept up by the monsters.

...

_Nghh...huh?_

Sora opened his eyes, on the beach of the island. All he remembered was Riku and the door and the monsters. In his hand was a key shaped weapon that felt light in his hands. He looked at his weapon of light surrounding him within an aura of light, he could feel the darkness being pushed away.

**[The Kingdom Key]**

His eyes widened as he looked around furiously, for his friend. His heart easing slightly as he saw her lain a few yards away still unconscious. As he ran towards her the swarm of monsters separated the two, menacingly towering over them.

Sora glared at the monsters, gripping the weapon in his hand. "Get out of my way!" The monster spawned other monsters around him. This time when he swung the weapon the monsters were destroyed at contact. He charged towards the swarm, able to destroy a few but the swarm kept reforming.

"There's no end to them..." Sora panted as the swarm just seemed to grow larger every second. He lifted up his weapon to defend as the swarm charged at him, but it maneuvered past him towards-

"Kairi!"Sora called out as his weapon disappeared in his ran as he sprinted towards his friend, able to at least cover he as the swarm consumed them both.

Continued: 

* * *

Sora looked down at the star charm in his hands as he lagged behind the Silver haired boy.

Who was it? Who's most important to me?

He tried to recall the memories, the faces from before that sparked a familiar warmth in his heart...

"Nothing…" Sora sighed sadly as he stopped walking.

"Trying to remember again?" The silver haired boy asked, looking back.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. I can only remember the memories of Naminé, it feels like everything else is just slipping away…"

* * *

" **What**?!" Larxene exclaimed. She stood before Marluxia in annoyance while Axel rested against the wall near where Naminé sat, flinching at the tone of Larxene's voice. "Why do you want to still keep her around, she's useless now that the kid's memories are unraveling."

"There is much you have to understand Larxene." Marluxia mused with a smile on his face.

The smaller women scowled at him."Maybe I'd understand if you'd actually explain what exactly you need with this kid." She retorted crossing her arms.

Marluxia smirked at his comrade, glancing towards Naminé. "Sora is the key to destroying the Organization, I take it that you haven't even begun to notice the boy's hidden talents."

"Huh?" Larxene cocked her head slightly, "Well of course not, we only found out about the kid because he suddenly popped up here, simple as that."

I thought that was why Vexen made the effort to make the replicas, worked with number 14 didn't it?"

"Yes, but it appears that there is more to Sora than meets the eye, and in order to unlock the power that was taken from him, there must be steps taken towards releasing it."

"So the replica and Naminé were what? A way to push him towards the edge?" Axel asked, lifting his head towards them.

"In a manner of speaking." Marluxia remarked.

Larxene snorted as she then erupted with laughter. "Is that all? Well if that's what you wanted, then allow me to be the one to throw him off."

Marluxia gave her an amused expression, "As you wish Larxene, though I must warn you. Should you underestimate Sora, he will be your downfall."

"Please," Larxene chided, "What could a broken toy do to me?"

"Well, you do have a tendency to lose your temper." Axel remarked as only a second later a knife was sent hurling towards his head as Axel only tilted his head to evade it. "My point exactly." He remarked as the woman radiated anger.

* * *

"So, do you at least have a name?" Sora asked as the Silver haired boy walked in front of him, unable to take the silence any longer.

He stopped for a moment, clutching his fist. "My name...is only a copy of someone else's." he remarked.

"Hm," Sora crossed his arms for a moment, tilting his head, "But you're your own person aren't you? Doesn't that make you different?"

The silver haired boy turned towards him with an insistent expression, "I'm not, everything I am comes from him, all the rest..." He hesitated from a moment.

"Is mine right?" Sora finished as the silver haired boy nodded. "Then you can't be an exact copy." He smiled placing his hands behind his head with a cheeky smile on his face. "Oh, how about I give you a name?!" Sora then grew excited taking a step forward with a bright smile on his face.

The silver haired boy smirked which swiftly turned into a hearty laugh as he saw Sora's face flush red with embarrassment. "What's so funny?!"

Which caused him to laugh even more, "Sorry," he remarked trying to catch his breath, "It's just...that is a terrible idea."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed, offended. "I can think of a good name!"

The silver haired boy just shook his head, poking his forehead. "I'm part of you remember? I know for a fact that you can't think of anything decent."

"Wha-" Sora rested his palm on the spot where the Silver haired boy poked him, puffing up his cheeks knowing that he was being teased. But didn't have the argument to dispel the Silver haired boy's claims so he simply crossed his arms, turning his head away in defiance. "Fine, I'll just call you, My friend."

"That isn't a name."

"Well you're not going to name yourself, plus, once we leave this castle with Naminé, everyone will know that we're friends!"

"Ah." The replica was taken aback, pushing away Sora's smiling face as he could feel his own cheeks beginning to feel warm, unable to understand his kindness. "No way."

Sora giggled pushing away the replica's hand, but then his smile faded as he suddenly pushed his friend out of the way, being struck by lightning and blacking out for a moment.

"Sora!" He heard his friend call out, but then heard a crashing as Sora lifted his head to see a familiar woman with yellow hair holding down his friend.

"Larxene!"

"Ugh, could you be anymore disgusting?" She remarked as she held the Replica down under her grasp as he struggled.

"Well well, looks like not only are you a failure, you've actually sided alongside the broken toy."

"Let him go!" Sora demanded.

"Or what? You'll destroy me? I'd wipe this kid out long before that would happen. Turns out that my boss gave me the okay with wipe the two of you into oblivion."

"Boss?" Sora questioned.

"Marluxia." The silver haired boy replied as Larxene tightened her grasp.

"Hm, turns out that you're more useful that we thought Sora."

"Huh?"

"So much so that I have to go out of my way to erase everyone else you may grow attached to, what a shame…" She smirked, as she casted a powerful thunder spell point blank at the Silver haired boy.

"NO!" The Sora haired boy called out, firing off a powerful fire spell that Larxene evaded. She jumped back, smiling as she saw Sora kneeling next to his friend, an expression of fury growing on his face.

"But you know, not really." Larxene smirked as she attacked again, smirking at she raised her hand towards the sky as the air around them began to spark with electricity. Sora looked up to see a supremely powerful lightning attack aimed directly at him and his friend, the attack sending smoke as it made contact with it's target.

Larxene couldn't help but laugh as her stomach began to bubble with what she remembered amusement. Faltering as the smoke cleared from her attack, seeing that the replica was knelt down next to Sora who had his arm raised as he summoned as the barrier contained her lightning. A lesser second later her thunder spell was launched towards her, hitting her as she began to cackle.

"You idiot, did you really thing that my own spell would-" Her eyes widened as when she looked up again, the replica had critically damaged her, using her own magic as a cover, following it up with a few more strikes as it then jumped back near Sora's side.

"You..." She rasped angrily. " **LITTLE TWERPS!** " Larxene roared as she was then encased in a lightning armor, her knives extending into claws of some sort as she furiously attacked the replica again. But it did nothing as a familiar ice wall blocked her from reaching him. For a second she was thrown into confusion. "That's..." she narrowed her eyes at the boy who just glared at her. "Quick learner." She remarked as she casted another supremely powerful lightning attack, breaking the ice as the Replica stood next to his friend, his weapon drawn. But was met with a smirk as Sora triple-casted the three elements he mastered.

"Surprise!"

The powerful magic hitting her back as her knives disappeared, she stumbled back, trying to grasp her break as her rage wavered. "No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of losers!" She rasped as her body began to dissolve in a darkness, Sora took a step forward instinctively, reaching out, reminded of what happened to Vexen. But the silver haired boy grasped his shoulder, pulling him back. "I'm...I'm fading?! No, this isn't...the way I... I won't...ALLOW-" But she never finished her sentence as there was nothing left of the women they had just defeated.

"She's..." Sora's voice wavered. "Did we..."

"All she was a Nobody, they don't have any right to exist just like replica's." The silver haired boy said, lowering his head, but lifted it as he felt his hand being grasped. He glanced towards the smaller boy with a certain expression on his face. " I'm a fake. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me-is time within this castle and a past with Naminé. But I know those memories are not real."

"There's no such thing as a "right to exist". Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!" He insisted.

The silver haired boy simply glanced down at him, a melancholic smile drawing on his face as he wrapped his arms around his face into a hug.

"Ah-" Sora was taken aback by the forward gesture, unsure of how to respond, but felt a longing as his friend pulled back with a warm smile on his face.

"Sora, you're a good friend." The silver haired boy remarked. "Even if you can be ridiculous."

"What?" Sora exclaimed as his friend laughed, turning towards the next floor.

"It's alright, the other me is the same way..."

* * *

**Omake; Continued:**

…

….

Kairi looked up towards a light shining in the distance, as though she were under the surface, falling into darkness. Her senses felt fuzzy unable to comprehend what happened, but thought that there was a voice calling out towards her. In a daze, she felt her hand being held, gripped tightly as she turned her head towards the source, seeing a familiar face that she couldn't recognize...

In their held hands, then appeared a weapon of light, surrounding her in it's aura of light, pulling her towards the light above them. She could see the darkness begin to consume him, just as it did her, but even so, he smile hopefully as he grasped her hand tighter for a moment, before he loosened his grip.

"I'll come back to you again, I promise!"

She felt a pain her heart as she lost his grip, watching as he reached out towards the trailing light that guided her towards safety. Closing his eyes as he was consumed by the darkness...

**[You are the one who will open the door...Sora.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Magic: Surprise! lv3, Thundaga, Reflect, Blizzaga
> 
> \- Tragic Protagonist Trope: Hero tells their parent that they love them just before they disappear forever (tbh that part actually made me sad to write)
> 
> \- I think my actual notes for the original concept was, "RIKU TELL YOUR BF THAT YOU LOVE HIM YOU GOD DAMN DRAMA QUEEN" Ah well. :T
> 
> \- The organization really has a habit of bullying middle schoolers
> 
> \- No matter the version of Riku, he's always gonna be soft to his bf.
> 
> \- Sora is a Aqua-coded protag, and like her his story doesn't end there. :3c
> 
> \- This is around the time that Naminé and Roxas were born, and Kairi eventually woke up in Traverse Town.
> 
> \- I always am reminded how much Sora loves his friends, no matter the model.


	25. Castle Oblivion: Floor 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP

"You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here." Axel chided with a smile on his face, holding his Chakram to the back of Marluxia's neck.

"Hm, "Marlusia mused, "I believe Vexen would beg to differ-" He remarked as he summoned his scythe, almost slashing Axel back.

"Hey, give me some credit here, had to play the part didn't I?" Axel smirked as he played around with the his Charkrams in his hands.

"Why the sudden change of heart Axel? If it weren't for your needless meddling, we would have the Organization in the palm of our hands."

"Hoping to replace Larxene are we? Sorry, but you know as well as I do that she's long gone." Axel mocked as he saw Marluxia's smirk dampen slightly. "Big plan, use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece, turning him into a weapon to take over the Organization. Did I miss anything there, Marluxia?!"

Axel slashed at Marluxia again, but the rose haired man dodged gracefully, blocking the Chakrams thrown at him by spinning his scythe;The Chakrams burning away the petals that were produced by Marluxia's scythe as Axel caught his weapons.

Axel stood stall, glancing at Marluxia coldly. "Remember the order: "You must eliminate the traitor." I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared… In that name, I will annihilate you.

'That line's not you." Marluxia informed as Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, had to try it once, you know."

Axel disappeared for a moment, his Chakrams caught against Marluxia's scythe, but Axel flinched back as the blade of the weapon began to glow. Axel tried to block against the wave of pure energy with his Chakrams his weapons vanishing as his feet hit the floor. Immediately, Axel re-summoned his weapons, flames dancing upon the blades as he prepared a supremely powerful fire spell. But Marluxia only smirked at this as he waved his hand to materialize something, which made Axel gasp slightly. Holding his rage back as standing before him was a familiar golden haired boy in a black coat.

"Is that your shield? Won't do you any good, I'm afraid."

Marluxia mused to himself for a moment, "I wonder about that, you've had a soft spot for strays." he said, petting the reflection as Axel's magic faded from an incomplete spell. Axel glared at the man before him, flinching at the reflection began to crack, shattering before his eyes as Marluxia destroyed it- him- in one strike.

_It's not him, he's safe at home..._

Axel had to remind himself, the only thought that prevented him from charging directly towards the man in a wild fury. Marluxia was known for playing wicked tricks, though his illusions weren't as powerful as Zexions, they were real enough to shake him.

"This version was more delicate, I do wonder however; how durable the original would stand against you." Marluxia remarked as Axel noticed that his expression wasn't on him, hearing a gasp, he turned his head to see 2 familiar faces.

"Oh?" Axel smirked, as he saw Sora's horrified expression as the replica stood between the two, defensively summoning his weapon of darkness as he stood between a rock and a hard place. "I would say that's cheating, wouldn't you? Then again-" Axel snapped his fingers, triggering an already present spell surrounding Marluxia, that in a second consumed him, not even giving him a chance to scream. Out of the corner of his eye he saw replica shielding Sora from the flames.

As the fires dimmed down, Marluxia was scorched, fallen to his knees as the scythe disappeared in his hand as he began to fade. Axel glared down at him holding contempt in his eyes, until he heard a familiar voice speak up from behind him.

"Wha...what's the matter with you?! Don't you care about your friends?!" Sora exclaimed as the replica held him back from his outrage.

"Care? Didn't you friend over there tell you?" Axel asked as he placed a hand over where his heart should have been. "We're completely heartless beings, no room for feelings, no room for friends. Got it memorized?" He said as he re-summoned his weapons.

"You call this an advantage? I'm disappointed in you Marluxia." Axel mocked.

"I would call it, incentive." Marluxia said as he snapped his fingers.

Sora gasped as his friend suddenly dropped his weapon of darkness, almost falling over if he hadn't been caught. "What did you do to HIM?!" Sora demanded as he held his friend's lifeless boy in his arms, his eyes now lidded, lifeless.

"I've merely turned him back to what he was before, a tool to be used. Sora, if you wish to save your friends, then you must defeat Axel to proceed." Marluxia smiled maliciously at the chaos he'd created between the two, sealing the door to the final floor as he disappeared. "Until next time...Sora."

Sora eyes widened in shock the man before him vanished, almost at peace so unlike the rest. He glanced at the red haired man who stood over him, weapons at the ready.

"I don't want to fight you Axel!" Sora pleaded as he saw flames dance around Axel's hands again.

Axel simply scoffed. "Now, Sora. We've got more in common than you might think. Though the same goes for me, I'd really rather not fight you..." He admitted scratching the back of his head, "But I can't leave any loose ends now can I?" He sent his Chakrams flying towards him, as Axel himself disappeared.

Sora looked around for a moment as instinct took hold. He immediately held the silver haired boy close as he held up his hand, summoning a barrier. Reflecting the Chakrams as Axel punched the reflecting shield, smirking in amusement as he was sent flying back. Landing on his feet as he caught his Chakrams, almost proud as the boy glared at him angrily.

"Heh…" Axel smirked as he caught his smile, his eyes widened in suprise as he caught his smile.

_Hey wait...am I enjoying this?_

The red-haired man smiled brightly as he erupted with laughter, holding his head as something sparked within his chest. "You really are something else!"

...

...

Axel knelt down as Sora casted his most powerful spells, finishing off the older man who smiled as he began to disappear.

"You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth guiding you this far." He admitted, lowering his head slightly in respect.

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Huh? What d'ya mean?"

For a moment, the nobody could feel something spark within his being, the same feeling he had whenever he spent time with his best friend. Something strong enough to trigger a bittersweet smile, as he realized that the boy looked at him with the same eyes, filled with genuine kindness.

"Sorry," Axel said teasingly as he lifted his head towards the boy. "I would hate to kill the suspense."

"Axel!" Sora reached out towards him, feeling a sudden bubbling of sadness as the red-haired man disappeared before him.

"...let's meet again sometime."

Sora rested his hands over his ears as he could hear the man's words echo in his head, wondering what may have been as the door before him unlocked.

...

...

Sora knelt down next to his friend as he placed the silver haired boy's back against the wall, still unresponsive as Jiminy stood before them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jiminy had to ask.

"No idea, but if his memories were messed with, then Naminé should be able to fix him right? So all I have to do is find her." Sora reasoned, as he stood up, facing the final floor, "I'll go ahead and find Naminé you stay here with him Jiminy; I don't wanna leave him alone."

"But-" Jiminy looked up to his friend, heavily concerned. "Are you sure you'll be alright Sora?"

Sora looked down to his friend, kneeling down so the cricket wouldn't have to strain his neck. "I will, don't worry Jiminy, it won't be like when I first got to this castle. After all, we have to leave here together, don't we?" He held out pinkie towards him, to which the cricket couldn't hold back a chuckle of amusement as he held onto his friend's finger.

"Of course, because we promised each other didn't we?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded happily, "Once we find Naminé, we'll all go home together, back to the people that are waiting for us." The two completed the oath, smiling at each other hopefully. But Sora couldn't help but kneel next to his friend once more, hugging him gratefully. "You too, Friend; I promise, we'll find a way to help you." He swore as all that now lay for him, was the final floor. Beyond that, a friend that was waiting for him to find her again...

* * *

Omake:

Sora was thrown by the horde of monsters into a dark abyss, unable to ascertain where he was. He lifted his head, the key-shaped weapon in his head. He had used it to defeat those monsters of darkness before, so now at least he had a chance.

"Kairi!" He called out as could see that he surrounded by floating rocks, cracked as though they were containing light. Instinctively, he placed a hand over his crown charm, gripping the weapon in his hand as he walked around for a long while. All along the way he kept calling out for his friends, for anyone that may have fallen from the islands, but no one else responded.

He sighed to himself, looking up to see that there were no stars in this place, nothing that could help guide him back home...but ultimately he shook his head.

"I have to find my friends!" He told himself as he chose a direction to sprint off into.

...

The monsters within the darkness of this place were significantly stronger than the ones from the island. They took a more human form, longer limbs that dealt more damage and ganged up on him in groups. Only the determination to find his friends within his place helped him pull through the battles, all of them ultimately leading him towards a shoreline.

"Huh?"

In the distance, standing before a light that looked light the sun stood a familiar figure. Immediately his heart began to race as he walked closer.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed happily as he raced towards his best friend, only faltering as he saw that an intense dark aura radiated around him like a burning flame, preventing the boy from approaching any closer. "Riku!" Sora called out again as he tried to reach towards the darkness to his friend, all along the way the darkness pained him. As he was about to touch him, Riku turned his head, looking directly towards Sora...with glowing eyes.

" **The boy you seek is no longer**." A voice spoke from Riku's mouth, but it wasn't his best friend, there was no way...

"What...did you do to Riku?!" Sora demanded as he rose to his feet, furious as the person before him grinned, pointing his weapon towards him.

" **Sora, you are the final key, drag along with you the remaining light that Riku holds within his heart!** " The person ordered. But Sora had no time to respond as Riku's body shifted, the darkness that was previously surrounding him, transforming him into a giant monster that towered over him. One that was hollow, bearing no sign of a heart as it summoned more monsters around itself.

Sora gripped the weapon in his head, having no time to fear the monster that had taken away everything that he cared for, the island, his family, Kairi...but no more.

"Give me back Riku!" Sora shouted out as he ran towards the giant monster, along the way taking out the smaller monsters that it had summoned.

...

The creature knelt in defeat, it's body vanishing as all that remained was his best friend, his head hanging as he stood before him.

"Riku!" Sora called out, panting from exhaustion as he ran to his friend. He slowed down as a smile drew on his face as his friend lifted his head, his normal sea foam colored eyes reflecting back towards him.

"Sor...a?" Riku murmured as he reached towards his best friend.

Sora was about to return the gesture, almost taking his best friend's hand in his. "It's okay, everything going to be oka-"Sora gasped as he couldn't react fast enough as weapon of darkness that had manifested in Riku's hand. Mercilessly slashing him as he heard something break, a sudden warmth removed that was close to his heart.

"Ri..ku..."Sora rasped as he fell to his knees, the weapon in his hand disappearing as he could feel his entire body going cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Notes/
> 
> \- Marluxia is a huge jerk, but he is the third prettiest of the Organization peoples, so...at least he has that going for him. :T
> 
> \- Replica is out of commission, poor boy, he at least protecc tho
> 
> \- Don't mess with Axel's kid, he loves his kid.
> 
> \- If I were a kinder person I would have had Axel help Sora escape from the castle and adopt him along with Roxas and Xion...ah well.
> 
> \- I want ya'll to remember that promise between Sora and Jiminy, because it's important.
> 
> -As for the Omake:
> 
> \- Takes place between the island and Sora giving the key to Kairi, as he falls into darkness. More will be explained in Riku's side, (some of it will be saved for down the line :3c)
> 
> \- Sora loses his crown necklace here, so he didn't have it with him all the time he was in Castle Oblivion...yayyyy
> 
> \- (Also Riku killed his boyfriend yayyyyyyyy) 
> 
> \- (Okay, sorry guys, I really love these kids I promise)


	26. Castle Oblivion: Basement: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, 2 updates? What could possibly be the occasion???? :>

" _Where am I…_ "

[ **Stay asleep** _ **.**_ ]

Riku opened his eyes suddenly. "Who's there?!"

[ **You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark.** ]

"Between...what?" Riku murmured, trying to grasp his surroundings, gasping as he couldn't recognize where he was. A void of sorts, with no discernable landmarks. A sudden memory overcame him,a swarm of heartless, losing sight of...:"The king! Where's the king?! Together we closed the door to darkness. After that-"

[ **You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or...maybe you were close to it**.]

"Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon." Riku chided.

[ **Hmm. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But** …]

A light shone before him, revealing a blue card that floated before him T

" What's this?" Riku asked as he glanced at the card in confusion.

[ **It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step toward the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep**.]

Riku looked at the card once over, recognizing the place on the card, shrugging his shoulders. "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

[ **That was very well said, Riku**.]

Riku lifted the card over his head, and before him a white door appeared,

"A door to the truth, huh…" Riku murmured to himself as he placed his hand on it for a moment, reminded of the door from his island. The memory pained him, one where his two best friends were lain before him, Sora looking at him with fear in his eyes as he held Kairi in his arms.

He placed a hand over his heart, pushing through towards a new world…

* * *

"Sora, I'm sorry. This is where... it all ends..." She said holding her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

For a moment he hesitated, unsure for a second before he shook his head assuredly. "No, it's not." He held the charm in his hand, the star that was gifted to him from a friend he could no longer recall. "I know, because he's here. He'll be the one able to save you now that I can't. Believe me, Naminé."

That person gasped to herself for a moment, standing before her beloved person, fading before her eyes. She reached out towards him, taking a step forward. He reached out his hand towards her, but her hand fazed through. As the two recoiled, the boy glanced as his hand, the shards beginning to disappear before his eyes…But even so, he looked up towards where the sky should have been; the escaping shards reminding him of the stars from his home. He placed both hands over his heart, the star charm remaining closest to his heart as a smile drew on his face.

" _There's still time_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c
> 
> \- hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I wonder could've happened...(Better hurry up Riku)  
> \- https://the-angst-lord.tumblr.com/post/184305341811/doodle-of-a-certain-scene-for-a-fic


End file.
